Silver Silence
by jaylenedawn
Summary: Aselia is a lady from the House of Arven, a family of Silence. Powerful as she is, something was always missing. An emptiness had always lurked inside of her. With no offensive abilities, as a Silver, she felt weak, pathetic, but what she didn't know was what she was truly capable of and how much others desired her abilities, especially with a brewing war between Silver and Red.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

My father, loyal and committed, General of the Gold Legion. My mother, kind and talented, an artist in the rankings. My brother, bold and fearless, a Sentinel in the King's court. Then, there is I. Born to General Priam Arven and Lady Ophelia Jean Samos, Lady Aselia Chariot Arven.

Ever since I was a child, I have lived on a schedule.

 _7:00 - Breakfast & Grooming / 8:00 - Lessons / 12:15 - Lunch / 1:15 - Leisure Time / 2:00 - Mental Training / 3:45 - Physical Training / 5:15 - Dinner / 6:00 - Leisure Time_

Sleep and repeat. Now, that I'm an adult, my schedule is finally starting to clear up. Maids continue wake me up with breakfast every morning and help with hair and makeup, but there are no more lessons. No more dance practices and no more dusty old books to dig through.

"Smile, Aselia," my mother said as she straightened out my skirt. "You've got to be nice too. One of the lords out there will be your husband one day."

"And one of the ladies just might fight me for him." She gave me a flat look and rolled her eyes.

Once a month, a house hosts a lunch gathering, a youth banquet known as the Converging. This event exists for two primary reasons. One that parents focus on is that their child can interact with children who wear other colors. These interactions can form into bonds, and these bonds turn into future allies. Having a greater number of friends and allies places Silvers of the High Houses at an advantage. This advantage exists just in case anything were to happen to the governing house. No one dares to speak of it, but everyone knows this. _Everyone._ This is all strategic playing, a part of a game bigger than any one of us here. Even though the House of Calore holds everyone's loyalty in their hands, they lack personal bonds with others. In this sense, they are at a disadvantage, but no one would dare double cross the King. King Tiberias Calore the VI, King of Norta, the Fire of the North. He is all powerful. His colors can rule without the others because he has that much influence over the kingdom. He is feared. His grandfather and father were both the same way, and now, so will the Prince, Tiberias Calore VII. _Cal._

Regardless of everything, there is one real thing that may result from the Converging. This is something all the ladies hope for, and it is the second reason this event came to be, the search for love. It's been five years since I've started attending these events. The Lords court, yes, and the Ladies befriend me. But there was always something missing. There was never a bell that rang or a starstruck moment. Everything was just bland.

"Please, dear, you're already 18." Meaning, I either must find a career soon or choose who to marry, or even both. If I don't do it soon, I may be betrothed to a man that proposes himself to my parents. When I stepped out onto the court, I was greeted by many friendly faces. Ladies curtsied towards my direction, lords bowed, and I returned the courtesy.

"Please excuse my tardiness. I was so excited today, I wasn't sure what to wear." It wasn't entirely a lie. I _wasn't_ sure what to wear, not until after my hair and makeup were already done. Some of the girls giggled in response. Everyone looked beautiful, wearing gowns and suits made of their own house colors. Rayla Osanos' dress caught the most attention. The gown was fitted from top to bottom, embroidered in blue beads and green scales, imitating the tail of a creature of the sea. Every bead reflected the light at just the perfect angle. A mermaid Nymph. How fitting. She made sure to show off her figure to all the bachelors. I caught a glance from her for a split second before she walked away with a few girls to chat with a few of the boys. _Showoff._ I've never actually spoken to Rayla before, but I know she doesn't like me. At least I can honestly say that I'm not her biggest fan either. She has always tried to one-up the rest of the girls. Yes, she does a pretty good job at it, but after five years, the only one who still sees this as a competition is her.

A Red servant walked towards me with a silver tray and offered a glass of champagne. I simply took one, and she walked away. The exchange happened quickly and quietly. Reds are lower beings than us. They're inferior, almost nothing to many Silvers, especially among the High Houses. They don't speak to us, and we don't speak to them. As far as I know, that's how it's always been. The less fortunate worked for the High Houses, and the lesser lived in the slums. I watched her as she continue serving drinks. Her hair was pulled into a tight, top bun. She wore the formal maid uniform: an all white uniform, blouse with an aproned skirt, lined in silver. On her collar was an embroidery of the House of Arven emblem.

I felt a slight breeze against my right cheek and looked over my shoulder. Eragon Laris, a windweaver, was standing at a distance, smiling at me. He tilted his glass towards my direction and I couldn't help but send him a smile in return. I gathered up the will to go speak with him, for the sake of socializing, but first, I had to finish my glass of champagne. I closed my eyes and chugged the drink down quickly. When I finished, there was no one around me. I could still hear the music, but the entire courtyard was empty. I almost believed I was alone. _Almost._

"Kaius." As I called out his name, the crowd returned to their places in the courtyard like a dissolving illusion. A gentleman dressed in black silk revealed himself in my presence, walking towards me, greeting with a polite bow. Lord Kaius Ore Haven, a Shadow. He straightened himself and held out a hand. I offered mine to him, and he gave it a gentle kiss. "You can bend light to hide people, but you still can't mute them." He let out a small laugh and shrugged.

"Doesn't Rayla look beautiful?" He stated with sarcasm, pretending to stare in awe.

"She's a doll," I responded dully, walking away, but Kaius simply followed me like a lost puppy. "Can I help you?" He didn't stop. Another Red server walked by, and Kaius grabbed us both another glass of champagne. I took the drink and quickly gulped it down once again.

"Slow down there, Prince-"

"Don't tell me what to do," I interjected. Realizing that the instantaneous remark was actually kind of rude, I took a breath and turned to face him. He simply smiled and continued walking, passing right by me. I could have just let him walk, but this time it was I who was following him.

Ever since we were introduced to the Converging, he would always tail me for no particular reason. He has always been one of the more popular Silvers, especially among the females. All the adults love him because his skills exceed the standards of an ordinary Shadow. Not only can he bend the light around himself, but he has the capability to hide an entire village at will if he wanted to. It's surprising he isn't a part of the House of Haven's Noble family.

After a moment of walking, the silence between our footsteps were interrupted by the sound of an applauding audience. Back towards the center courtyard, a Lester Provos was levitating the fountain while Rayla made the water dance, and to no surprise, she was making the spotlight her own. The fountain continued to spit water out, but instead of the water draining, it swirled outward, creating continuous, fanning loops around the fountain. This was definitely a rehearsed routine. When she finished, not single splash of water touched the ground. She made sure to keep every drop accounted for. If it wasn't her routine, I actually would have been quite impressed at the precision. Eliselotte stepped up next to show off her skill. She is my first cousin, a Samos. All the iron studs on her layered, black and silver gown began to lift from the fabric. Her jewelry separated into metallic beads, gathering with the studs and dropping every gem onto the ground. They glided, circling around her like a halo until she brought one arm up, gesturing the iron. Every little piece came together and merged into one, giant plaster of material. It continuously floated in front of her, altering shapes as if it were anxious waiting for its next command. The metal melded like contained liquid. It almost looked like a foreign, living organism. Once she was ready, Elise instantly dropped her arm and the metal blob shot up like fireworks, creating a slender statue that spat out iron lilies from its root. _Beautiful._

One by one, everyone showcased their talent. This was almost like a Queenstrial except the men participated as well. The only goal in this moment is to outshine the person before you.

"Impressive, isn't it?" I looked up at Kaius and he smiled at me. "It's like everyone just keeps getting better and better." And he's right. Everyone's abilities have only heightened since the last time a performance as such has happened. Talent shows are never planned during these lunches. If someone has something to show, they take the floor and earn themselves an audience. Others tend to follow up with their own abilities, resulting in a chain of performances.

"I think it's stupid." I commented, and Kaius snickered in response. He then left me in the audience and stepped onto the Greenwarden crafted stage.

"My turn." He took a step back to survey the crowd and the surrounding area. With a hint of satisfaction, his lips curled into a smirk. Then, from the bottom up, he diluted into the air and disappeared. A few people looked around to try and spot him, only to be surprised by his effortless performance. Surrounding everyone was what looked like a reflective barrier, containing us all in. I walked over towards it and stared at my own reflection. I couldn't lie, I was intrigued. Behind me, people jerked their heads around in every direction. The ladies' eyes glittered in awe, smiles escaping from their expressions. Many of the Lords were amazed as well, but only half of them dared to show it. Lester briefly glances at Rayla, and his expression fell into a frown. Through the reflection, I watched as he lifted a tray out of a servant's hands, using nothing but his mind. He swiftly tossed it towards the barrier, all while making sure the champagne glasses still stayed afloat. I anticipated a grand shattering to take place, but there was nothing. The tray went right through it, followed by the sound of cutting wind.

The tray didn't hit anything because there was nothing there. As a Shadow, Kaius is able to bend light, though this is the first time I or anyone has seen anything like this. There was no surface for the light to reflect off of, so he made it bend and reflect at will. His control of the light was faultless.

I curiously held a hand up to touch the glass, not expecting to feel anything, but before I could make contact, a familiar figure unraveled behind me. "Still think it's stupid?" And once again, Kaius displayed his infamous smirk. Before I could respond, the bells sounded to inform everyone that lunch was set. Then, it was my turn to showcase what _I_ could do. My chest fluttered, then my stomach, arms and legs. A sensation rushed through me, trapped inside of my body, rapidly itching to be released. Without a single motion, everyone became silenced. The dancing water splashed, the mirror illusion disappeared, and the floating glasses shattered against the stone court. Silence and stares followed my actions. I turned around and quickly cleared my throat, breaking the conspicuous tension. Before speaking, my eyes scanned the crowd. It was hard to make eye contact with anyone at this moment, so I looked down at my hands I held in front of me. Maybe I shouldn't have done that so suddenly.

"It looks like lunch has been served." I gestured towards the lunch table. "Shall we?" Whispers began filling the air as everyone made their way towards the table. For a second, I could have sworn I saw a smile among crowd. It was likely just my imagination. What I did was awkward and unpleasant, that much I know. No one would smile in a situation like this, not even me.

Some people paced towards the table, faster and more excited than others. A few of the girls were excited for wine and dessert while some men commented about their hunger and cravings. When another person passed by me, I felt a sudden sensation in my right hand. I looked down at it but couldn't see anything physically wrong. I may have only felt it for a split second, but it was definitely there. It was painful, sharp, tingling, and cold. It made me jump. It made me _shiver._ When I looked up, there was Alseth Gliacon, a Shiver. He was already a couple steps ahead of me, but he was looking over his shoulders, right at me with a familiar smile and vigilant eyes. _He_ was the smile from the crowd.

When I finally arrived at the table, my mother was standing by my chair. Her chin was up and her shoulders squared. I could tell she was proud of the seating arrangement she had assigned. Everyone was evenly placed at the table, a boy placed between every one or two females. Most of the younger Silvers sat at the opposite end of the table while the older ones sat towards mine. I, being the daughter of the hosting house, sat at the very end. To my right sat my mother. and to my left, Eragon. This means that he is the bachelor favored by the parents of the Silver host, myself. Kaius sat two seats from my mother, evidently unsatisfied with where he was seated, right next to Rayla. I couldn't help but feel amusement from his discomfort. Unknowingly, I scanned the table and found myself looking for Alseth. When I finally found him sitting between Elise and Lerolan, he was already watching me. I looked away, towards my mother, and smiled, then she raised a glass and began her afternoon toast.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Nightfall arrived quickly. The halls were quiet, and many servants were already off duty. Only the Reds on night shift remained about. I walked down the corridor and saw light escaping doors ajar. It was coming from the art studio. I peeped into the room, and my mother was still in there, trying to work on her incomplete sculpture. Unlike most people from the House of Samos, my mother has a kind heart. With her, it was never about being the strongest or the most talented. She just wants to enjoy what she has in life and create art.

She molded one section of the polished ore, closely examine it from all angles, then sighed and undid the change, reverting it back to its original form. This happened at least three times before I interrupted her focus. I knocked on the door a few times, then entered the room.

"How long have you been at it today?" I asked. She let out a weak laugh and shrugged. It's probably been hours. I noticed a strand of hair fall out of place, into her face. "Mother… "

"Since after the lunch gathering." And I was right. She's been at it for over five hours, which usually isn't abnormal if she had made progress. The sculpting stone sat high on the table without a trace of modification. I sat down at the chair she left empty and attempted to distract her. My mother waved her right arm, causing two streaks of metal to grow, circling around the stone. "No, no, no.." She waved her arm back, and once again, the metal returned to its resting state.

"Are you alright?" I asked hesitantly.

"Of course, dear. Why do you ask?" She looked towards my direction and smiled kindly. Her smile was usually uplifting. It always has been, but this time, for the first time in a long time, she looked sad. The last time she had looked at me with such an expression was when my father left to oversee the training of soldiers for the war. It was just before my coming of age ceremony, a week before I turned thirteen.

For Silvers of the High Houses, there two ages that signify a milestone in youth's growth: thirteen and eighteen. Once a child turns thirteen, he becomes eligible to attend the lunch gatherings. The thirteenth birthday is always celebrated as a Converging, introducing the new youth to the event and his peers. Of course, he will be the youngest of the entire group since the average youth attends until they have become betrothed per their decision or their parents, or until it has been decided that he will not be devoted to another. When the age eighteen is reached, then job opportunities become apparent, and a career is chosen often by age twenty.

The weekend before the Converging for my thirteenth birthday, my father was called to duty. He didn't need to go to the battle grounds, but his presence was requested in war training. Unable to turn down the head of the military, he accepted the calling. I remember getting up in the middle of the night and watching them argue in this very room from behind the slight crack between opened doors. He apologized repeatedly. My mother was raged.

"You're always choosing your job over us! Just this once. It's her _thirteenth_ birthday, Priam!" He took a step forward in attempt to comfort her, but the iron ornaments from atop the fireplace flew in between them, levitating, now in the form of a grid.

"Honey, please, you know I can't say no."

"Why not? You've said no to us plenty of times." They both looked hurt. My father hated seeing my mother upset, and she hated using her powers in the house for any reason other than art. One second, their eyes were locked in silence, pain present in both pairs of deep brown that glowed amber with the fire. The next, the sound of the metal grid collapsing against the ground echoed throughout the room. "You used your powers on me?" My mother asked in disbelief. However shattered she looked before, this was a thousand times the pain. It wasn't until she followed my father's gaze towards the doorway that she saw me standing there. Once more, her emotions flickered, and then, she was heartbroken.

"Aselia," My father started. "You can't use your abilities on your mother like that. Have I not told you that before?" I simply nodded in response.

"My dear, come here." My mother kneeled and held open arms for me, holding back the tears ready to fall. I walked over and hugged her, apologizing for my action.

"Father's leaving?" They exchanged a look and realized their conversation was overheard. It then became a matter of trying to comfort me. I felt the betrayal my mother felt as well. Turning thirteen was something every child looked forward to. There would be a party, with others like myself. I would be hosting and attending my very first Converging. My mother and father would stand by me and introduce me to others. They would make a speech and give me a blessing for my years to come. At least that's how it was supposed to happen. Instead, I was there, watching my parents fight because I can't have what the others did. "When, Papa?" I asked. His lips pursed together and he hesitantly answered.

"First daylight, a week from now." The day of my birthday. I hugged him tightly and simply said,

"Please, come back right away." He smiled reassuringly and nodded. "And please, don't fight. I don't want you two to be ruined over my birthday. I've many more to come." Shocked crossed his face, but my mother smiled and gently held my hand in her's.

"Of course not, honey. This family will never fall. We are stronger than one fight."

"Yes. We are Arven," my father finished. They took each other's hand, and in that moment, we were all connected, hand and heart. I felt the love of family and did not let the fact that my father was leaving hurt me any longer. Relief was evident in his face, but in my mother's there was a distant emotion. She smiled once more, but it wasn't promising. It lacked positivity and optimism. It was blue, lacked genuinity, and it was the first time I've seen such an emotion from her.

Before she could attempt another gesture in attempt to produce another masterpiece, I silenced her. It pains me to use my abilities in this way, but it was the only way to draw her full attention. For a split second, confusion rose in her eyes, then she looked over towards me.

"Sweetheart,"

"I'm sorry," I interrupted. She sighed once again and took a seat by me on the cushioned arm rest. "But I know you well, mother. Something's wrong. Please talk to me." She stared into the fireplace in silence, and I followed her gaze. She had the same amber eyes that glowed the night of their fight.

"You know I only want the best for you, right?" Her voice was comforting. Serene. I nodded, allowing her voice to be the only sound in the room, second to the crackling fire. "You're finally eighteen, Aselia. Your life is now just beginning, yet why do I feel like you're not taking this seriously at all?"

"Is this about today's Converging?" I responded. "Because if it is, I'm sorry. I was just-"

"I did hear about that, yes, but no, dear." Thank god. "I'm talking about your aspirations, goals for the future, your career, title as a Silver of the High Houses," Of course, I'm not surprised when I hear this. Other houses are already making arrangements for their children, my peers. My parents promised me the freedom to choose my own path, but I've yet to decide what I want to do. My mother is just worried that I'll become some statusless Silver with no family nor career, but that's not true at all. "And also, our family." _Our family,_ as in the future of our family. Not the entire House of Arven, but the children I'm expected to bear in the name of my father, Priam, and the father before him. She's upset because I've yet to be betrothed. I took a deep breath and turned to face my mother, taking her hand in mine.

"Mother," she stayed still. I want her to be happy. She practically raised me on her own with my father being gone for long periods at a time. Even with Red servants around the house to assist every second of the day, my mother never ceased to be the one to keep me company and spend her leisure time with me. I want her to be happy and free of stress, yet she continues to worry for my sake. "I guess I should really start considering one of the bachelors, shouldn't I?" She finally looks my way and lets out a mild laugh. I did the same. "You sat Eragon next to me at lunch today." She nodded in response.

"The Laris boy, yes. He's very kind, Aselia."

"Yes, he is." I agreed.

"He'll treat you well." But is that enough? He is good looking. He seems very caring too. He's tall. I suppose that's a good gene for my children to have since I stand not so tall myself. He's charming and is also a blond, but what else do I know about him? I realized I never really invested time in getting to know him. Not him nor anyone else. What have I been doing at the Converging all these years? I've been surrounded by the same youth group for the past five years, yet the only friend I've really had was Kaius. The only reason we became friends was because he lacked interest in Silver politics and finding a marriage candidate as well. We shared that in common. Then there's my cousin, Elise. She was never one who talked too much, and something always seems to be bothering her. Though, since she's been around me since we were children, I can usually at least tell the difference between if she was just bored or if she was annoyed. Our relationship is strange because it always felt one-sided, but we are close. I recalled a memory of when we were little. I was about nine, and my mother invited her sister- Aunt Charlotte- and Elise over. I've always known who she was, but I never met her until that evening.

"And this is my room," I told her as I was giving her a tour of the house. She followed me into my room at a safe distance. I thought it was because she was just shy. "I don't have a lot of dolls because my father says I'm too old for that now." She continued to stay silent. "But I like to paint." Still no comment. I let out a deep sigh and crossed my arms. "You don't talk much, do you?" At that question, she tightened her fist. The adults have always gossiped about how Samos's were hot-headed and short tempered, with the exception of my mother, of course. I became nervous at her tension, and excused myself from my own room. "I-I'm going to grab us some snacks. Our servants make really good scones here. You stay here. If you like to read, my books are on the lower left shelf by the east wall." Then, I left for the kitchen. I was excited to meet her, but who knew she was such a disappointment? We were supposed to play together like girls do, pretend we were participating in the Queenstrial, attending make-believe weddings and much more. I sighed at the thought of my dull, Samos cousin.

Only a few short seconds later, the sound of footsteps echoed in the hallway. I turned around and Elise was holding the skirt of her dress, running towards me. "You don't have servants bring them to you?" I was astonished when she spoke.

"What?"

"The scones. Your servants should be bringing them to you." I smiled at her and said,

"I like to go to the kitchen for it because I can put the glaze on it myself." She gave me a look of confusion. "I like to put a lot of glaze." It was dark outside, but under the light of the moon gleaming through the cieling high, hallway windows, I saw her face. Her face flush white, and she lowered it in attempt to keep it hidden.

"I wish I can do that." I felt triumphant. For once, though it took some time, I was able to see her personality sneak through the little cracks of her iron wall. I lowered myself to be face-to-face with my cousin and took her hand.

"Come on, before anyone sees us." She lets a smile slips and I laughed. "Let's go!"

The memory made snicker.

"Well?" I turned my attention back to my mother. "Do you like him?"

"Who?"

"Eragon Laris." She sighed. "Are you even listening to me, Aselia?"

"Right. Of course, I am, mother. He's lovely. I just need a little more time to think about everything." I need a little more time to _start_ thinking about everything. "Please don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Me, my future, our family, there's nothing to be worried about. I promise." She smiles and kisses my forehead, then walks over to the stone of iron waiting to be sculpted. With the twirl of a finger, three sections of metal curled out along one side of the block. A look of satisfaction crosses her face.

"Hmm, I kind of like this. Don't you?" I nodded in agreement. She continued to evolve the block into a phenomenal statue. With just her mind, the foundation grew arms, legs, wings, a body. Whatever she did not like, she simply reversed and reformed. I watched her work for a few minutes, then excused myself from the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

It was everywhere. All around me was a sea of silver. _Blood._ It glistened with the little light given off by the distant stars. When I kneeled down to touch the liquid, its gleam brightened, and it pulled away, just like a magnet repelling an object of the same charge. Within that moment, the only thing that existed around me was the darkness. I tried to make sense of my surrounding, but the harder I tried, the less sense it all made. A sense of urgency washed over me, and suddenly, my heart felt like it was going to pound out of my chest. My throat tightens at the sensation. I desperately gasp for air, but the oxygen refused to be of any help. I once read in a medical journal that heart palpitations last no longer than a few seconds and are often not life-threatening. I found this to be untrue because as the time passes by me, I could feel my face turning blue. I was becoming cold. I was dying.

The surrounding silver made way for me as I fell on my hands. Why is this happening? Poisonous gas? _No._ This has to be the work of someone, but no one's ever heard of a Silver who could restrict one's oxygen intake. Maybe it was a Whisper, not allowing me to breathe. That's the only logical explanation. Whatever the cause, I used what was left of my energy to silence everyone and everything around me. Just as I was on the brink of unconsciousness, I heard a chime. It was a gentle, three toned ringing that helped me fall peacefully as I lost track of the world around me.

There was a remote sound of crackling, like traveling electricity, then there was a _boom!_ I woke up instantaneously, prepared to shelter myself from whatever storm was present. To my surprise, there was no storm. Instead, the sky was almost clear with an occasional cirrus cloud. It was still dark, but it was lighter than before, more illuminated, more beautiful. The pool of blood was still present, and it continued to recoil as I reached for it. I'm often quick to notice minor changes around me, but for some peculiar reason, it took me a while to process this major one. The blood was no longer silver. It was _red._

Towards the East, I saw a silhouette of trees. Rays of light began escaping just over the peak of the horizon. Slowly, the scarlet lake began forming waves from the West. They were subtle, but as they approached me and collided with my legs, it burned like acid on my skin. I retracted from the pain. The blood to the East divided into two bodies, clearing a path that lead directly towards the sunrise. Without a second thought, I ran for it. Once I reached the shore, the trail continued. It was strange, but I didn't question it. I relentlessly ran on the present path as the waves grew and continued to chase me. I ran through sea, greenland, woods and then, I came to a sudden halt. No more than a few feet ahead of me was a cliff, thousands of feet high. Initially, the lack of grounding was what stopped me, but after I witnessed the view, I was taken aback, frozen in place. I knew I didn't have time to be admiring the light of the sun shining over the deserted land, thousands of feet below, but something about it drew me in. I was wonderstruck. The warmth against my skin was soothing. I was able to feel the acid burns on my legs healing, wounds closing and new skin forming. The more the sun began to reveal itself from beyond the horizon, the more intriguing the view became. The entire scene became painted in red and gold. The sky, the sun, the trees, _everything._ The sound of rushing water snapped me out of my daze, but before I could turn around, I was already engulfed by a body of crimson.

It's still dark. After speaking with my mother in the drawing room, I came straight to bed. How long have I been asleep? It must be at least an hour or two before dawn by now. I haven't eaten since the lunch gathering. I looked over to my night stand and caught sight of my bell. I could ring for a servant to prepare me a meal right now, or I can just walk to the kitchen and attempt to fix something up myself. I contemplated in bed for about ten minutes before finally getting up to put a robe on. I was wrong about the time. The crescent moon was still radiant in the sky, just reaching its highest point for the night. It can't be any later than midnight.

Instead of heading to the kitchen, I stripped out of my silk nightgown and dressed myself in a fitted, training uniform, covered entirely in black, white streaks running along the sides to represent the House of Arven. I stretched my body and smiled at how easy it was to maneuver when wearing the suit. After quickly braiding my hair and putting it into a lower, side bun, I threw on a tattered cloak and discreetly made my way into town.

The night was still lively. There were laughters, screams, and cries sounding in every direction. The street lights glowed dimly as Silvers enjoy their drinks and socialize throughout the night. Some are evidently intoxicated while others are casually sober, taking their drinks slow. I continued strolling down the street simply observing the life around me. To my right was a Nymph, floating orbs of water as he put on a show to impress the surrounding trio of ladies. They giggled and clapped for him. One even landed him a kiss on the lips. As they celebrated his elementary talents, I silenced his abilities, and his water fell with the force of gravity. First there was a splash, then screams followed. I let out a snicker and turned away to hide my amusement. When I looked back over at the group, the Nymph looked towards me for only a second before realization hit. His eyes went large. Raged, he drew the water in attempt to attack me. _Pathetic._ Sharp tendrils reached for me in an instant. To my surprise, he's quick, but not quick enough. Before he could do any damage, I let out a pulse of silence, and his water was dumped adrift. Then, I ran. Unsurprisingly, he chased after me, but with his lack of physical abilities, it wasn't long before he lost sight of me. I glanced over my shoulder, and he was standing in the minimal crowd, jerking his head left to right in attempt to find me. I'm not one to run from battle, but I've got to keep a low profile, especially being a Silver of the High Houses further out around this side of town. I pulled my hood over my head to stay concealed and continued wandering.

Once I was away, I continued down the street. As I walked through town and towards the outskirts, I was able to see the change in environment. Within the center of town was where the middle class Silvers resided. The further out I walked, the quieter and sketchier my surroundings became. At this point, far past the central city gates, many of the citizens residing in the area were patently Reds.

Right outside the town gates was a single bar. A familiar, three tone ringing drew my attention to it. It was a sensation of déjà vu. Before I even entered the building, it was obvious how rowdy the crowd was. I was barely through the doors when a table was torn from the wooden flooring and thrown across the room at a red target painted on the far, east wall, clearly by a Strongarm. Many of the guests were in an uproar, half cheering, half booing. There were whores under the arms of men in one corner, and people arm wrestling in the other. This was a community where Reds and Silvers were still divided, but they were closer in status here than anywhere else. Unless one was using their ability or their blood was drawn, it's hard to tell who is of what blood. I made my way to the bar and the bartender placed a napkin down for me.

"Bourbon on the rocks, please." He nodded and readied my drink. I took a sip of the cool, brown liquor that I ordered, and it was _disgusting._ I ordered this because I've seen people do it in films and read about it in books. I've seen my father do so once or twice as well. Was it supposed to be good? The initial taste was strong, distinct. As I swallowed it, it burned my throat. I forced myself to finish the iced bourbon regardless. After doing so, I felt it burning in my stomach. Of course I would drink this on an empty stomach. A wave of lightheadedness washed over me. I closed my eyes and took a nice, deep breath to regain focus, then I heard cry.

Opposite from the bar was a dark haired girl. A man much larger than her held her tightly by the wrist as she tried to wriggle free of his grasp. A few other men, likely his friends, stood by and laughed at her struggle. She's clearly helpless, and I felt an urge to help her. I tightened my grip around the glass in my hand. _Don't get involved._ But it was hard to tell myself no. We are living in a world where women are just as powerful as men, yet women are still being taken advantage of. _Still, it's not your problem._

"How much for the glass?" I asked the bartender.

"Excuse me?" I sighed and placed a tetrarch on the counter. His eyes grew large as he picked it up in awe, knowing the value of what he was just given. I then proceeded to swiftly pitch the glass at the ruffian. It shattered into pieces once impacted with the bald, back of his head. _It's definitely your problem now._ His entire body went still, as did the bartender's, who witnessed my strike. The rest of the bar's people continued to chatter without even noticing what had just happened. I turned back around and ordered another drink. Hesitantly, the bartender mixed and poured me something fruity. I wasn't sure what it was, but it definitely tasted better than the bourbon. As I took a sip, a bellow of rage filled the room.

"WHO DID THAT?!" The man victimizing the Red girl cried. I sipped the rest of the drink, and hopped down from my seat. As I took a step forward, someone else stepped in front of me. It was a man who's face I could not clearly see beneath his hood, but I was able to tell that his hair was dark by the few strays that peaked out. Black. He quickly glanced at me with brown eyes before speaking.

"I did," he said. Is he crazy? He is of an athletic build, that much I can tell under his cloak, but the hooligan is at least twice his size. The stranger took another step forward as the big guy rushed forward, his face turning into stone around his eyes. _Stoneskin._ The Stoneskin hardened his skin and threw an aggressive, right swing at the mysterious stranger, who easily dodged it with grace. He followed his evasion with a kick to his opponent's back, but not before the skin solidified beneath his foot. Using the ground beneath his foot, he leaped back into a flip and landed with perfect balance. With his enhanced agility and balance, I could easily tell he was a Silk. He didn't seem to be breaking a sweat during the fight. His effort was minimal, but the Stoneskin was breathing heavily. On the other hand, he didn't seem to be doing any damage either because of his opponent's protected skin. I ran over to the Red girl to check if she was okay. Bruises were slowly forming on her wrist, but aside from that, she was fine. Just a little shaken. From behind me, another voice roared.

"Hey! My friend isn't finished with her yet!" I looked over, and running towards me was the same Strongarm who tossed the table across the room when I first arrived. I quickly grabbed the girl by the arm and pulled her to the side, just barely dodging his attack. Instead, he smashed his fists into the ground, destroying the wooden flooring. Suddenly, everyone at the bar seemed to be aware of the violence. The dark-haired man stood by himself, surrounded by a gang of men, evidently lower-class Silvers. By now, his hood has fallen down. I was able to see his features clearly. His eyes, which I thought were originally brown, actually burned amber in the light. His jawline was hard, and he was not much older than I am, though he did stand at least six feet tall. Everything about him was itching with familiarity from head to toe. Maybe he's a Silk of the High Houses that I've met before. If so, what is a Silver of the High Houses doing here? _How hypocritical._ I tossed the question aside. As the gang closed in on him, he inched towards me and the Red girl. Once we were surrounded, the tension grew. I scanned the mob, and it seemed like the most of the men in the room was a part of this crew, aside from the cheering, Red bystanders. Three of us against at least fifteen of them, though it's actually two because the Red girl won't be of much help.

"As soon as you see an opening, run," the Silk said. I jerked my head towards his direction and gave a puzzled look. This man doesn't know how much of an advantage he will have with me by his side right now. A common Silk can only do so much, especially against fifteen others. I may only be able to use physical combat, but I've had training. Elite training.

"I can help," I retorted. He returned the unimpressed look and asked,

"What are you going to do, throw another glass at them?" I held back my urge to laugh. Though in the seriousness of the situation, a smile did manage to creep its way onto my face. He smirked in return. "Time to get serious."

"You good at hand to hand combat?" His expression fell flat, and he doesn't answer. "Let's hope you are. You'll thank me for this later.. _Hopefully._ " My body tenses from the inside out. Every particle of oxygen seem to merge with me as I breathed in, feeling light as air. I closed my eyes and tightened my fist. The fluttering in my chest turned into a rapid resonance that echoed throughout me. This feeling is psychological. That much, I know about my own abilities, yet it felt physical. I felt the itch, the pain, the ache, the need to do something, to _release._ Then, I let go of every sensation that I felt. My fists loosened, my muscles relaxed. I took a breath of air, and everything felt normal again. I was at ease. I was refreshed, but my head felt light. I opened my eyes and looked towards my assist. The truth dawned upon me as I saw the spark at his wrists. Just as the pulsating silence hit everyone in the room, they danced and were followed by an orange glow, frolicking in his grasp. Fire.

Everyone else became affected as well. Stoneskin's rock body gradually returned to skin, and Strongarm's veins retracted, giving his arms a mundane appearance once more. Every one of their abilities began to decline to nothingness. They were disabled into a mere Red. Shock replaced every one of their expressions, including the stranger on my right. His eyes locked on mine, and I know them now, those eyes that glowed like a polished amber stone, set ablaze by a burning fire. His familiarity ached because I _do_ know who he is. This man isn't a Silk. He's a Burner. The realization hit us both. We didn't speak a word, but we knew exactly what was running through the other person's mind. _You're a Silence,_ and _You're Tiberias Calore VII, Prince of Norta, son of King Tiberias Calore VI._ A smirk grew on his face. I could not tell whether the gesture held amusement or some other emotion. In his superior presence, I did not know how to react, so I stayed frozen.

"Go." It wasn't a request. He was fully capable of taking care of himself, that much I know. I nodded at his command, took the girl's hand and ran. We snuck our way out the back exit and heard the cheering of bystanders as Cal effortlessly triumphed in battle against the gang of Silvers. As we ran back into town, I looked back at the bar to see a poor, Red girl pickpocketing a few drunkards leaving the bar. I hated to admit it, but she was actually good at it. Though, if she gets caught, she's going to get herself in a bad situation since many of the bar goers tonight seem to be Silvers. I resisted the urge to do something about it. I've already helped a Red girl once tonight, causing a bar riot. Doing it again will be asking for trouble. Once the bar was far behind us, we slowed down our pace.

"Thank you," the Red girl said to me. I continued walking. "You saved my life back there."

"I didn't do anything," I commented. She doesn't know I'm a Silver, not yet at least, and I plan to keep it that way. "It was stupid. I shouldn't have thrown that glass at him."

"But you did, and you saved me from.. you know." A situation that would make her cry herself to sleep every night. Yes, I did know. I was grateful I did it, but I didn't let her know.

"Where do you live? I'll walk you home."

"The Corner Quarter." The furthest out section in East Archeon, home of the least fortunate Reds in town. The place was a dump. I've personally never been to there, but from the stories I've been told, the residence there practically live in boxes. I did my best to hide my judgement. "You?"

"What?"

"Where are you from?" I never planned an identity because I didn't plan on ever conversing with anyone. I was thrown off guard for just a moment before answering.

"I'm from the Waterfront Quarter." It's a nicer quarter in comparison that I've actually been to before. It's towards the West River, opposite of my house in Harbor Bay, where many of the High House Silvers in Eastern Norta reside.

Once we reached her house, I was honestly surprised to see that it wasn't made of cardboard. Yes, water pipes did run all along it, and there was probably a leak in the roof, but it looked like shelter. The living conditions here were probably just a hair lesser than the Waterfront. The Red girl invited me to stay the night because she didn't want me to walk back by myself. I smiled at her kindness, but politely declined. "Don't go to placed like that on your own again, especially not so late at night." She nodded in response. As I walked away, she stopped me.

"Wait," she started. "Let me thank you properly. Come over for dinner sometime. My brother and I, we make good chicken stew." Before I could decline once more, she insisted "You can bring something too if that makes you more comfortable. You don't seem like the type to let others aid you." I laughed.

"Fine." A smile grew on her face. It was bright enough to light the night, and it made me feel warm. She's so unfortunate, but she's genuine. Happy, but it faded.

"If you don't mind me asking, did you know my attacker was a Silver?" I didn't answer. "What would you have done if that Silk man didn't speak up?" She was talking about Prince Cal.

"Grab you and run probably. I figured if I died, I'd do it as a hero, but I'd say I'm pretty fast, wouldn't you?" Her jaw dropped, then she let filled the air with laughter.

"I'm Kira." She grinned. I introduced myself as Ase. It's close enough to my name and common enough to be taken as a Red name. I promised to return the following week to have dinner as a thanks for helping her tonight. When she returned inside, I made my way back home. It was a crazy night, but it was fun. The adrenaline rush from meeting Prince Cal and starting a bar riot. It's not a typical night. I smiled to myself.

"Crazy night, huh?" A man's voice came out from behind me. I wasn't being followed. I would have caught the culprit if I was. When I turned around, my cautiousness spiked. There was no one. I felt a slight breeze behind me, then "Kira seems nice." The voice was no further than a few inches away from my ear. Kaius.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

He stepped back as I turned around.

"How long have you been following me?" I demanded.

"Why are you outside of the gates in the middle of the night?" Kaius retorted. I didn't reply and neither did he. We both continued back to Harbor Bay. What is he doing out so late? When did he start following me? Was he there at the bar? Did he see Cal as well? Why won't he answer my questions? I hate him.

"Fine, damn it. I'll answer your questions if you answer mine. How long?"

"Since before you left the central gates," he replied bluntly.

" _What?"_ This was unbelievable.

"How do you think you got away from that Nymph? There was no way he couldn't have seen you in the streets. You barely had a crowd going there." So _that's_ why the water boy couldn't see me. I was still upset.

"I could have handled him." It was true.

"I know, but I saved you the trouble. Now, your turn." To answer his question.

"I was bored." That wasn't entirely a lie. Then, my stomach growled. It's true, I did leave out of boredom. The night was still young when I woke up from slumber, but I also realized that it was because I was hungry, which I had entirely forgotten about amidst all the ruckus.

"That was not a fair answer trade at all," he commented. I shrugged and when we finally made it back within the central gates, he continued to tail me. I made my way to my house without saying another word, just to see how long the silence will stay between us and how much further we have to go until he stops acting like my shadow. We walked into the garden and headed towards the fourth bush, right of one of our many sculptures. This one in particular was a sphere of iron lace, crafted by my mother. Like many of the other bushes, this one bloomed beautiful, white roses.

I felt the dirt beneath the rose bush and dusted away every few inches until I felt a metallic handle. _Bingo._ I pulled on it, and the ground screeched, then lifted open. The opening was no bigger than four feet in both direction. A set of stairs became present and led into the darkness. After taking a few steps down, Kaius took a following step. I politely turned around and said,

"Sorry, it's improper for a lady to have a man over at such a late hour, especially if they are not betrothed to one another. Please don't take this personally." He offered a bland smile.

"Are you insisting we betrothe?" He grabbed my hand and held it up to his lips. I pulled away and commented,

"You can fight for that honor with Lord Eragon." Kaius was taken aback by my response, and I simply returned the same smile he'd just given. It was clear to me that my comment had affected him. There were no smart remarks or snarky responses. His expression blatantly fell. Whether he was jealous, confused, upset or angered, I couldn't tell. I expected him to say something, but he didn't. Instead, he respected my un-invitation and stepped back. Then, he offered me a bow, and I closed the entrance to the underground tunnel leading back inside my house.

A few days have passed since the night of the bar incident. Since then I've yet to see neither Kaius nor Kira. I sat with my mother for morning tea in the sculpture garden and slowly sipped and she spoke about the Queenstrial candidates. Because I'm not a fan of politics, she keeps me up to date.

"... But Evangeline really seems to be the Lady that everyone's excited for. She's fierce, strong, skilled, and.."

"A bitch?" My mother shot me a glare. I smiled and apologized. "I'm sorry, where are my manners?" She sighed at my sarcasm but smiled.

I've met Evangeline and her brother Ptolemus once when we were all younger. Even back then, Evangeline was a high maintenance diva. I remembered a moment as children when she was telling me her plans to become the strongest Queen Norta will ever have. I commented about how there are many girls just as strong as she, and she flipped on me, melding her necklace into a needle, sending it my way. I brought my hands up to protect myself because that was the first time that I had ever felt my life being threatened, especially on Silver grounds. On instinct, I silenced her, and the needle dropped like a dead animal. She screamed, and Ptolemus came, raged that I made his sister cry. I tried to apologize, but he held out his hand towards the metal flower pot by the window. He attempted to do something. I wasn't sure what, but there was nothing. Shocked was present in both their eyes. Evangeline dashed towards me, and I ran. I came to a stop after I entered the room where the adults gathered. Evangeline grabbed my arm, but halted as soon as she saw all eyes were on us. Ptolemus followed, short of breath.

"Is everything alright here?" Their father asked, his voice booming across the room. His tone was flat, but demanding. I tensed up at the sound of it, as did Evangeline. Her grip on me tightened. Lord Volvo Samos, the head of the House of Samos, and my mother's eldest brother.

"She silenced us, father." Ptolemus answered, harshly pointing at me. A beautiful woman to the Head's right, with platinum hair raised an eyebrow. She was his wife, and the mother of the two devil offsprings.

"She silenced you _both?_ " She asked, both surprised and in disbelief. Both of her children confirmed by hesitantly nodding their heads. "For heaven's sake, she's _seven._ Evangeline, I can understand, but you as well, Ptolemus?" I couldn't help but feel slightly triumphant.

As we were leaving, I observed an incomplete, sculpture in their garden. Two thirds of it was molded into waves layering on top of one another. The remaining portion was untouched, still in the form of a block. A man, who I assumed was the artist, was being punished for slacking off while on duty, and I turned away to avoid watching his punishment.

Later that night, my mother came into my room to ask about what had happened at Volvo Samos' mansion. I told her about how I feared for my life. How I didn't mean to silence Evangeline and Ptolemus because I knew using my abilities on others is wrong but it just happened, and I apologized repeatedly for it.

"Why didn't you tell me you could silence more than one person?" She asked me. _Because I didn't know._ It wasn't until my later years that I realized not only did I silence Lord Volvo's children, but everyone in the garden outside that window as well. The magnetron in the sculpture garden was punished because of me. There was a nymph and a greenwarden working in the garden as well, and their abilities were also wicked away. They claimed their abilities just disappeared in the middle of working. They felt silenced, but no one believed them because I was the only Silence miles from the house at the time, and how could a seven year old child possibly have enough strength, skills and stamina to do such a thing? It was impossible, until it wasn't.

"Since I've met her, I've never been a fan. You of all people should know that." I said to my mother.

"Who would you like to see become the next Queen then?" I considered all the candidates and personally didn't know any of them. The ones who seem nice are weak, and the ones who are strong, are stone cold. As I thought about the question for a second, a Red servant came up to me with a tray.

"What is it?" That unintentionally came out demanding.

"A letter for you, Lady Aselia." He bowed, and I grabbed it. Just as I was going to thank him, he paced away. _Don't speak to them. Only speak when spoken to. Finish your task and move onto the next._ That is what they are taught when they're taken in as servants. Though, I believe a little acknowledgement and common courtesy wouldn't hurt. May I be struck by lightning if a simple _thank you, you're welcome_ exchange between a Red and Silver does anyone any harm.

"Who is it from?" My curious mother asked. When I glanced at her, a smug expression was already present on her face. She already knew who it was from. I broke the seal on the letter and read it:

 _Greetings,_

 _I hope you are having a lovely morning. I apologize for not sending a letter sooner after the Converging. I truly enjoyed your company during the lunch and want to make sure you're aware of that. I would like to extend an invitation to you to join me for dinner tonight at the Laris House, West Wing Dining Hall. I'll see to that a chauffeur will arrive at the Arven House this evening at five. Should you choose to decline my offer, don't hesitate to notify the driver. I will also inform you that I had a gift delivered to your room. I hope you like it. I shall keep this brief and end the letter here. I hope I have the pleasure to seeing you tonight._

 _Yours Truly,_

A letter _and_ gift? I was flattered. I excused myself from tea time with my mother and headed towards my room to unwrap the gift that was waiting on my bed. There were three boxes, the outer two boxes wrapped in green foil and the center one in silver, stacked on one another like a tier, with the largest gift at the bottom and the smallest on top. A white ribbon held them all together and rested in a blooming bow on top of the tower. His presentation was quintessential.

I unwrapped the smallest gift first, finding a silver necklace inside. It was accented with diamonds and had hollow shapes surrounding the stone. The white opal in the center of the necklace was smooth and flawlessly polished. It gleamed rainbow scales under the natural light. It was uncanny. In the next box was a pair of shoes, white, platform heels, high enough to add height, but low enough for me to still walk comfortably. Glittering accents were present at the ankle of each shoe. Lastly, he gave me a dress. It was a sleek, all white, off shoulder dress, revealing an open chest. Though the skirt was fitted down until the end, where fabric flared with layers, loosely flowing to the ground. Small beads and embellishments trimmed the edges of the skirt's layers, glinting in the sun's light.

Soon enough, there were servants helping me prepare for the dinner. The one standing in front of me, with cool, caramel hair, dabbed my eyelids with silver glitter and thickly lined my lashline with black. She then proceeded to apply a mild peach stain onto my lips. From behind, was another girl, her hair just a slightly warmer tone in comparison to the makeup artist, pulling my hair together. She made two braids along each side of my head, joining them together at the bun. As soon they finished, they followed me to my mirror platform and zipped me into my dress.

"Will you put my necklace on me, please?" The girl who did my hair nodded and quickly locked Eragon's necklace in place. I turned around to see the finished look and everything was perfect the size, fit, theme, style. I was amazed. It was all there. Charm, class and...

" _Beautiful._ " Beauty. I looked up into the mirror and made eye contact with the servant who made my eyes glitter. She froze, fear screaming in her eyes. "I'm sorry," she whispered so quietly, it was almost inaudible. I turned around to look at her, but she glued her eyes to the ground. They both did. She tightly clasped her hands together, trying her best to hide her trembling. With a hand from the other girl, I stepped down from the platform.

"Thank you." Both pairs of eyes were once again on me, and I offered a smile in return. Their eyes were glassy and cheeks were flushed pink. The servant girls nodded in response, not daring to speak again, then showed themselves out.

My ride was already waiting for me when my mother walked me out to the property gates. She kissed my cheek before seeing me off, and then I was gone. Upon arrival at the Laris House, a male servant escorted me to the dining hall where Eragon was already waiting for me. I offered him my hand, which he held to his lips. Suddenly, it was only the two of us in the room.

"You look..."

"Overdressed?" I interjected. He smiled at my comment.

"Not at all. I was going to say stunning." I smiled and thanked him, then he showed me to my seat. The dinner was nice. Friendly. Eragon spoke about how he has been terribly busy with the new fellowship he recently started, training as a War Consultant. I learned that after he has completed training, he will be traveling to the warfront for a few weeks to begin shadowing. I, on the other hand, have yet to go through any of the letters of opportunities that I've been receiving since I turned eighteen. Of course, I don't tell him this. As far as he is concerned, I've yet to make my decision. We also covered politics and the engagement between a few other peers from the Converging. Apparently, Son Eagrie and Daughter Lerolan's marriage has recently been arranged by their parents. Son Welle's and Daughter Skonos' in the talks as well.

Just as dinner had ended, Eragon received a call from his mentor, one he could not dismiss. He excused himself from the table for a few minutes as servants came in to clear the plates. I showed myself to the balcony for some fresh air, and it was just what I had needed. The sky was golden, sun still hovering over the horizon. Its light was bright enough to paint the world but still mellow enough to gaze at and admire. It put me in a state to think. Tonight was enjoyable. Eragon was nice. He's handsome, smart, driven, and giving, likely the closest thing there was to perfect in this world. He'd make a great husband, and my mother was right. He will treat me well. He already does.

"May I offer you a glass?" From behind, appeared Eragon with two flutes of wine in hand. One was handed to me, and I accepted it gratefully. As I took a sip, I noticed him trying to hide a smile. My lips pursed together. Before I could ask what he thought was so funny, his voice softened, and he spoke. "Do you remember the first time we met?" I tried to recall, but couldn't. Now watching the sunset, he took my silence as an answer and proceeded. "I've always known who you were because being the same age, we've started attending Convergings right about the same time. Of course there were small talk and formal interactions here and there, but the first time I actually gathered up the courage to speak with you…" He trailed off and began playing with his drink. "It was about three years ago when we had just became old enough to drink." Suddenly, the story became familiar. "I decided then that at 15, I was old enough, _mature_ enough to hold a conversation with you." Each word he spoke clicked with my memory until I remembered the event clearly. "At the Converging for Daughter Viper's coming of age, I noticed you sitting on a stone bench, interacting with a fawn. You were holding out your hand towards her, and she liked you. She liked you because you were kind and gentle, and she knew you wouldn't force her to do anything she didn't want to. She knew you wouldn't enslave her. With you, she was _free._ "

I was surprised. I didn't know anyone was watching, assuming they were too preoccupied with each other's companies to mind mine. I also didn't know anyone would bother remembering such a random memory, but I remembered. The fawn was relaxed when she was with me, and I, with her. But she became immediately alert when she sensed another body nearby. Behind me approached Eragon Laris with two drinks in hand. _May I offer you a glass?_ He asked then, in the very same manner he did just now.

"I handed you a drink and you walked away, telling me 'the only man I'll accept a drink from is my father or my lover-'"

"'Neither of which you are,'" I finished. Eragon was now watching me, eyes locked on mine. He inched closer towards me so casually and comfortably, I didn't even notice until he was only inches away.

"It was the first time I ever felt rejected. I was embarrassed, but it was kind of nice." I could feel my face flushing, growing paler by the second. In no time at all, Eragon was now close enough for me to feel his breath. For the first time, I noticed his eyes They were like caramels but glinted a gentle shade of green. "You started noticing me more. Waved at me more often, and smiled as well. It was all common courtesy, but I've always noticed _you_." I was speechless. "I've noticed you from the very beginning Aselia Chariot Arven." I was uncomfortable, yet I didn't want to move. I didn't want either of us to move. " _Breathe,_ Aselia." He whispered. I sucked in a breath, then, the hourly bell sounded, and I looked away. I never realized I had been withholding my breath until he spoke those last few words.

"I should probably get back." He cleared his throat and nodded in agreement. "Thank you for tonight, Eragon." I wonder if he could tell I was hiding the tremble in my voice. He offered to walk me out, but I insisted to just have a servant do so. He didn't argue. For the rest of the night, he stayed glued to my mind. Every thought I had: the first time he offered me a drink, when he blew a breeze to catch my attention at last week's Converging, tonight's dinner, his hazel eyes, breath tickling against my skin, and his face only inches away from mine. My face grew hot, and my heart raced at the thought of him, at _everything_ about him. Just a week ago, he hardly meant a thing to me. He was just another Silver Elite. Now, even the slightest passing of wind will make my heart skip a beat.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

I stayed in bed all morning, unable to get yesterday's events out of my mind. I was restless. Every time I thought of something random to distract myself, I somehow found a way to link it to Eragon. A pickle snack sounds quite satisfying right now. _They're green just like the little specks his eyes._ I wonder what Eliselotte is up to. _Probably training for her job, just like Eragon._ Maybe I should read a book. _Or I could have him read me one with that gentle voice of his._ Or play a game. _With him, I wouldn't need to play games._ I stuffed my face in my pillow and screamed. _I'm going crazy._

I threw on a casual, white, cotton dress with silver embellishments. It was a halter neck, allowing my arms to breathe free of any fabric. I rang for a servant, and she brought me a light breakfast. She also dressed my hair into a high bun and lightly dabbed makeup onto my eyes and lips in a familiar fashion. Then by my request, she selected a pair of strappy, silver sandals that wrapped up to just below my knees.

"Wait," I called out as she was leaving. She turned around, wondering if she had forgotten something. It wasn't until then that I recognized her. It was the same servant who did my makeup for last night's dinner with… _Eragon._ My chest slightly flutters at the thought of him (once again), but I pushed the sensation aside. "Do you go into the Market District often?" She nodded. "Do you know your way around that place?" And she nodded once again.

"My lady, would you like me to run an errand for you?" The Red servant asked. I shook my head and turned around to face the mirror.

"I want you to run an errand _with_ me." She hesitated for a second. "Come now, button my dress so we can go." She hurried over and did the two jeweled buttons at the base of my neck.

"My list, my lady…"

"What list?"

"List of daily chores to be finished before the next rotation of staff are on duty, my lady." Right.

"What else do you have to do?"

"I'm working with the kitchen staff for the week. Now that breakfast is over, I've to retrieve all the breakfast trays and assist with preparing for lunch. In late afternoon, I'm to-"

"Actually, yeah. Sorry, but we'll just have someone else do it." She didn't say a word. "Any complaints?"

"No, my lady." Of course, not. If I were any other Silver, a complaint or show of insubordination could likely lead to a penalty even as cruel as death. She was trembling, afraid of what punishment may land her later. I smiled at her reassuringly.

"Have you anything else to wear aside from the uniform?" I want to blend in today, so having a conspicuous servant in a maid uniform following me around is not necessarily ideal. She considered her wardrobe for a second, then shook her head in response. "No problem at all. We're headed to the market, so we'll grab something there. Come along, dear. It's the weekend, no one will come looking for us." She placed my bag over my body, and I waited as she hurried to the servant quarters to grab her pouch. Then we headed for the District.

The Market District, where a majority of the consumers here are middle-class Silvers and high-class Reds, at least the highest that Reds can be. We passed by a few tailor shops before we stopped at one. There was an apprentice tending the front as the head tailor sat in the back, tailoring. _Horace's Silks,_ the sign said.

There weren't many dresses to select from here, compared to many of the other tailor shops, but I was able to see the difference in quality just by looking at the detailed stitching and material. I looked between a few dresses and the servant girl, trying to see what would look good on her. It wasn't until then that I realized how light her eyes were. They replicated the sky, as did one of the dresses laying on the table. The ideal hue of blue, soft and mellow. It was perfect.

" _That_ one," I said.

"Please, you don't have to," my servant started,

"You're an artist?" the tailor asked from behind his apprentice. Horace, I presumed. "People usually just pick a dress of their favorite color or what they perceive as 'pretty,' but you… You chose Laria because of her eyes," He said pointing at the servant. He had eyes of a hawk. To be able the color of her eyes from such a distance was uncanny.

"You name your dresses?" I asked. He called it _Laria_ , like it had a life of its own.

"Do you not name your drawings, young artist?"

"Paintings, actually. And I've yet to do so. Yet to complete one on a satisfactory level, worthy of a name, I guess." It's been awhile since I've painted. For the last few months, I had been running around doing not much of anything at all, but seeing the faultless pieces that this man can create sparked inspiration in me.

"My lady, it's a five hundred crowns.." The servant whispered.

"I'll let you take it today. You don't have to pay a single tetrarch." Horace insisted. Both of the girls' eyes grew wide, his apprentice and my servant.

"Horace, sir," his apprentice started.

"Quiet." His voice was calm, but her lips snapped shut. "I'm sorry, don't mind her. Millie is still quite new."

"What's the catch?" His expression stayed constant. "We both know you make fine dresses. I'm sure the materials aren't cheap either, yet you're giving it away. Why?" And it was true. For a Red, his skills are extravagant. If he wanted to, he could be a personal tailor for Silver Elites and receive well over five hundred crowns for each piece of clothing or even turn _Horace's Silk_ into a clothing line exclusively for Silvers. All this potential, yet he's here, behind a booth in the square. I noticed my posture, shoulders back, condescending to the Reds. Hoping no one noticed, I let myself slouch.

"Little bird," By now, he was standing right next to his apprentice, Millie. "Let me create something for you. Casual, evening, wedding, shirt, dress, pants, just take your pick." Tall, slim, structured jaw. Hair combed back, dark and purple, which was peculiar, but it didn't surprise me at all. Twin bright, ruby studs sat just under his right eye, atop his cheek bones.

"Now you want to give away two articles of clothing?" How odd. I don't understand this man at all. He doesn't know I'm a Silver nor does he know I can afford his entire store. I don't need him to give us _Laria._ If it was just the Red servant, then maybe, but I'm here as well.

"You've got a strong character. The eyes of a tiger, yet still as kind as a dove"

"How metaphorical." Now, it seemed as if there were only us two here. He's strange. A little crazy, maybe, but honest. I could sense it. To erase of the tension, I nodded in agreement, and he looked towards Millie. She then proceeded to wrap the dress in paper and placed it inside of a bag for us. The Red servant accepted it gratefully, still unable to believe she had just received a dress of such quality for not even a single penny. I reached into my purse and took out a small, pouch of coins. "I'm not paying for the dress, however, Millie seems hard working. Gentle hands, that never tremble because of the focus required for this job." I placed the bag on the table and her eyes sparkled, but my gaze never leaves Horace's. "A hundred crowns, my dear. It should last you a while if you're a wise spender." She clutched it tightly and bowed her head down in thanks.

"Your parents must have a well-paying job." He commented.

"I like to believe so."

"Let's hope you don't get conscripted, though I'm sure you've got plenty of waivers just sitting in your house waiting to be signed." The air was steady around us for just a few seconds before he spoke again, his tone altering from curious to flamboyant. "I'm sorry, I didn't even catch your name. I'm Horace, of course. And your names are?"

"I'm Ase, and this is…" I trailed off. What _is_ the girl's name? I dragged her into the market with me but neglected to even acknowledge who she was.

"Beatrice, sir." She slightly bowed.

" _Ohhh,_ so polite. I like it! Well then, Beatrice, please treat Laria well and handle her with care." She nodded. "And as for you Ase, it was a _pleasure_ doing business with you. I hope to see you soon."

"Likewise," I said bluntly. Then, they waved us off, and we continued about with our day. Right after we left, we found a public bathroom, so Beatrice could change into the dress. Her hair stayed in the tight, uniform bun it's always dressed in when outside of the servant quarters. When she walked out of the bathroom, I was amazed. I couldn't help but let a smug smile grew until it was evident on my entire face. "Beatrice…"

"Please, my lady, it's inappropriate to be called anything more than 'servant.'" _What a joy kill._ I sighed.

"Listen, out here, we are just two Red girls, you and I."

"But you'r-"

"A Red. Just for today. Do you understand?" She nodded.

"Yes, my lady."

"Oh, and you can drop the 'my lady' formality as well. 'Ase' will do." I added, causing Beatrice to nod once again. "As I was saying before you interrupted me…" She blushed, apologetically, causing her cheeks to become a rosey pink. "You look _beautiful._ That dress is perfect for you." She couldn't bring herself to thank me, but I could see it in her expression. "Now, I'm getting a little hungry. Let's go grab something to snack on while we shop, shall we?"

We ate grilled kabobs as we shopped, primarily for groceries. We bought fresh celery and carrots, then headed to a bakery section to purchase some dinner rolls as well.

"Ase," she was hesitant when she called out to me, but it was pleasant because it didn't remind me that I was a Silver with my Red servant. I was just me. "Over here." She was at a bakery that to my surprise, was actually quite busy.

"Isn't the bread here, I don't know… Kind of cheap?" She smiled at me question.

"Lower quantity in price doesn't necessarily mean lower quality." She made a point there, though with Horace's dresses, it did. "Many of us come here because we can afford this bread. We know what's good with it, and what's not. You've actually had this before as well." I glared at her. Servants by command are not to purchase lower quality items and keep spare change to one's self. Don't purchase what you think is good. Purchase was _is_ good, and return the money to the head kitchen staff. "Other bakeries are expensive because they use artificial ingredient to heighten the texture, and what they believe, the quality of their bread. These ones are all natural. Reds and Silvers alike come here."

Her statement was made true when I noticed a familiar face in the corner of my eye. "Kaius?" He looked over and searched for my face in the small crowd, then walked over. "What are you doing here?"

"Don't you know? Best bread in town!" He grinned. "Believe it or not, this stuff's actually decent. The fondue here is terrible, but if you get your own cheese, it's a chef's masterpiece." I was taken aback. His eyes went from me to Beatrice. "And who do I have the pleasure of meeting today?" He took her hand to his lips, and her face flushed bright red. His eyes grew large and he shot me a hardening glare. I immediately knew what was running through his mind. _For Tiberias's sake, I just kissed the hand of a Red girl! Why the hell are you with a Red? Why is this girl dressed as a Silver!?_

"Lord Kaius…" She started and began lowering her head in shame.

"Beatrice, change and head back. When I ring for you tonight at six, bring today's items to my room. I'll have a letter ready for you to deliver as well." My gaze stayed locked on Kaius's.

"Yes, my lady." Then, she hurried off.

"She's an Red." I didn't comment. "An Arven servant." Still not a word. "And you know her name." When I continued to stay silent, he began listing accurate assumptions. "You took her out with you today, but not as a servant. You purchased the dress for her, so you two could blend in, likely as upper-class Reds. But you're _not_ a Red, and she's _not_ upper-class." I sighed at it all. " _And_ you're on first name basis now? I had forgotten servants even had names."

"Kaius," I finally said.

"First Kira, and now her. Ase, I think we need to talk."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

We stood by the Eastern River, with the Waterfront Quarter just across the body of water. The river streamed by as we sat on the park bench, unsure of what to say. I knew Kaius had a lot of questions, and there were a lot of things I wanted to tell him as well: Beatrice, Eragon, my mother, my future, everything. I don't _have_ to tell him anything, but I want to.

"I don't even know where to start…" I whispered.

"The bar." I had almost forgotten he was there. Now that I think about it, this is actually the first time we've spoken since then.

"It was late, and I was bored." He gave me a look. _Do you think I'm stupid?_ Or something along those lines. "I'm serious, okay? And... I was slightly hungry. I didn't want to stay in, so I went out."

"Why did you save her?" Why did I save Kira? Because she was young, a girl helpless against men who were at least three times her size.

"If not me, then who else?" She would have been taken advantage of, laughed at, humiliated.

"It wasn't your problem."

"It was when I threw that glass." Surprisingly, he bursted into laughter.

"That was hilarious by the way." I smiled, then a thought occurred to me.

"Wait, you were there the _entire_ time and didn't even help out?" He awkwardly scratched the back of his head at the question. "Kaius!" I punched him in the arm, and he cowered.

"Ow, hey, I knew you could handle yourself, okay?" Yeah, against an entire gang of over-sized farts. "Plus, I was going to until that other guy stepped up. Who was he anyways?" _He was none other than the Prince Tiberias Calore VII,_ I wanted to say, but it wasn't my secret to tell.

"I have no idea. Some Silk." He considered my answer for a few seconds, then shrugged.

"And today… _Beatrice._ What's the story behind that?" I explained to him that she was the maid who brought me breakfast. I invited her on a whim because I've only gone to the market a few times before when I was younger. She would have known how to navigate the area much better than I. "You could have asked me. I'm there all the time."

"Because I stalk you enough to know that." But he _did_ know about the bakery, and he recognized the value of the dress Beatrice was wearing. Now that I think about it, Kaius actually knows East Archeon like the back of his hand, the central parts and outskirts. "I don't know, it was fun though. Today, that is"

"She'll get in trouble." _If_ someone said something. "Servants have duties to finish, tasks to do, orders to follow. They can't just drop everything and go shopping."

"But-"

"That's just the way it is, Ase. You know that. We're Silver Elites, and they're Reds. _That_ defines who we are and how we live our live, what we can and can't do. End of story." And he was right. That _is_ the way it is. That's the way it's always been, but I don't like. I don't like it at all. I've seen Reds beaten, punished, taken advantage of just because they're weak. Silvers can do whatever they want to a Red if they feel threatened. If a Red's half-second glance is misinterpreted, it could mean death. This was just a day at the market.

"Yeah, you're right." He's almost always right. "But I still would have chosen to bring her along. Especially over you." Now, he's upset. _You're choosing a Red servant over me?_ He tries to speak, but I don't let him. "Kaius, god, you're the last person to understand any why I did any of this. First of all, you're a boy. You guys don't care about anything but pride and power whatsoever, and second, you're _you._ "

"What's that supposed to mean?" He snapped.

"Kaius," I let out a weak laugh. How does he _not_ know what I mean? "You're the most powerful one among us in East Archeon." Now, I'm standing, shouting, hands flying as the world passes by us. "You're probably stronger than the Nobles. For the King's sake, you could even probably fight the Princes and win!" I wasn't positive about that last statement, but I was too furious to care.

"That's a shit excuse because _you're_ strong too, Aselia." He argued, but he was wrong.

"Yeah, right. What can I do? _Silence_ others to death? I have to rely on physical combat and agility. _None_ of which are enhanced in any way by the way. I'm a Silver who is limited to the mundane skills Reds possess. Hell, I could even be one of them, so excuse me if taking a walk with one of them is more fun than showing off my 'abilities' with the rest of you."

"No matter, Reds are still below us! Even if you could silence the entire world, they would lose in physical combat, agility, strategics, and every other category."

"Because _we_ had the luxury of growing up into this fighting lifestyle. We're trained and nurtured to fight, to be superior, to be on top."

"And what's wrong with that?" He kept trying to ask questions, but he's not even trying to listen to my side of the argument.

"It isn't fair, Kaius!"

"Nothing is ever fair, Aselia. It's life. It sucks, but you need to stop acting like a child and just suck it up." He's pathetic, but so was I.

"This is why I didn't say anything to you to begin with. I knew you wouldn't understand." I turned and began walking away, but he dashed in front to me, in attempt to stop me. "Move." It wasn't a request.

"No, Ase" I clenched my fists, nails digging into my hands..

" _Move._ " He held his ground, and I swung. He wasn't expecting a fight, but he did manage to evade my attack. I was heated, face pale, heart pounding. I was furious, confused, but most of all, disappointed. A part of me actually hoped he would at least try and hear where I was coming from. Kaius grabbed my flying hand, then the other as I tried swinging it as well. He managed to restrain me in his arms, and that only fueled me further. " _Let me go._ "

"Aselia, stop it!" I struggled, but fought back. His grip only tightened. "Listen to me, damn it. _Breathe._ " By now, there were tears in my eyes. When we were younger, I had visited the Haven House, and we had our first sparring match. As children, I would always win at physical combat. I was always faster, stronger, smarter. Now that we've both grown, it's hard to fight if we're going at strength alone, so I stopped struggling. "You used to bring me back up when I was feeling weak, down and defeated. Now, let _me_ help _you._ " I say nothing. "If I let go, can I trust you not try and bruise my beautiful face again?" And I laughed weakly and nodded. I sat back down on the bench and took a deep breath.

"Sorry," I mumbled. He sat next to me once again and looked towards the sky.

"Is that really how you feel?" I followed his gaze towards the evening sky. It was calming. The sun was still up, likely setting within the next few hours. There were no birds flying around. The only sound around us were the rushing waves and distant voices of chatter from the Market. "What you said earlier, about feeling like a Red."

"Only sometimes." _And it's lonely,_ I wanted to add.

"Sorry." He was sincere. "I didn't know being around us made you feel like that. Being around me." But it's not his fault. It's not anyone's fault.

"It's not you, Kaius," I reassured him.

"This past Converging, is that why you did it?" _Is that why you silenced us all and ruined everyone's fun?_ Was what I heard, and the answer was both yes and no. Yes, I silenced them because I was beginning to feel anxious, uncomfortable at my own event. I didn't intend on silencing everyone, just Kaius, but it happened. I couldn't hold back the urge. The energy coursing through my body didn't _want_ to be limited to just Kaius. I simply nodded in response. "I understand where you're coming from, Aselia, I really do." But there's more. "But you can't act like this. Not now. Not when there's a rebellion against us." I turned to look at him, just to find that he was already watching me. His eyes were hard.

" _What?_ " He looked around to make sure no one was listening before speaking.

"Last week's bombing in West Archeon." My confusion must have been present on my face, because he went into detail regarding the event. It was the first time I've heard of it. He let out a light laugh before continuing.

"You don't watch the news, right." My mother usually informs me on current events, but I was surprised when she didn't, especially about a bombing in _West Archeon._ "I was there when it happened. Not in the exact location, but in the Western capital for training."

"Training?" Since when?

"Yeah, for the legion."

"What legion?" There was an awkward silence.

"Ase, I've already told you before…" But I couldn't recall. "I was extended an opportunity to join Prince Cal's legion. You were the one who told me to accept it!" It rang a bell, but the memory still wasn't clear. I was proud to hear it when he told me. If the Nobles invited him to join their legion, then even they know what Kaius is capable of.

From what I was just told, there were two bombings in West Archeon less than a week ago. After the attacks were publicized, there was a riot in the Western Market Square. Silvers were attacking every Red they in sight, Reds running for their lives. And the ones in charge of sparking the worldly panic:

"The Scarlet Guard." His tone was distant, mysterious, hatred present in his voice. A group of rebels, Reds, who _don't_ believe they should be lower than Silvers. They attack the government in hopes to prove that Reds can rise too, but they're aggressive, impractical. _Dangerous._ There was already a war going on. Starting another one within Archeon is fatal to the kingdom. People of both blood, Silver and Red, _will_ fall with Archeon if this civil battle continues. That much was clear to me. "This scheme was grand. Reds are fearing for their lives. Some are turning to the Guard for safety's sake, and others are staying hidden for the same reason. Either way, they're growing, and it's-"

"A mutiny." He nodded. We were both on the edges of our eat now. "They're not going to win. People are just going to die." The Scarlet Guard. They're not smart nor tactical. I applaud them for managing to find their way into central, West Archeon, but striking against the kingdom, its government, the _King_ himself. It's not something to be taken lightly. Consequences _will_ be worse than death. King Tiberias Calore VI is fierce and shows no mercy. This Kingdom is ruled under his thumb. He is a tyrant. Enemies can plea, promise to never rise against him again and lower their heads below his feet. No matter, he will ignite his sparks and burst every member of the Guard into flames, one by one, broadcasting it for _everyone_ to see.

"You understand how out of hand this can get, yes?" As far as I could tell, it was already there. "Then you know why I worry for you, Ase." He was now holding my hand in his. "You can't decide to become friends with Reds, not now. If you want to have sleepovers and shopping sprees with your servants, fine, whatever, but keep a low profile. They're bringing in a lot of people, _torturing_ a lot of people with even the slightest hint of suspicion." He carried on. Shivers were freezing suspects, Nymphs drowning them. Whispers forcing others to talk, manipulating their minds. "Just…" His warm hand on mine tightened.

"I'll be careful." I promised. His shoulders relaxed slightly as we leaned back into the bench. I rested my head against his shoulders, lean and broad, feeling his body jump for just a second before he rested against me. "This world, it's…"

"Crazy?" I snickered at his attempted to finish my sentence.

"I was going to say cruel." My words were unfortunate, but there was also truth in them. He stayed silent because he knew I was right. We sat there, just the two of us with the other's company, and didn't move a muscle until the sun finally began to set.

Kaius walked me home. When we arrived, I didn't tell him off this time. I invited him in, but he declined as he had to head back to West Archeon in the morning. I made my way to my room, not glancing at any person I walked by. After finding out about the Scarlet Guard, my guard increased slightly at the sight of Reds. I don't hate Reds nor do I feel threatened by them, but I _do_ disagree with the rebellion. They don't understand how unstable this kingdom will become if they don't stop, and if the Scarlet Guard had people on the inside of West Archeon, there is no doubt there are people in the East as well.

"Dear?" I turned around to see my mother behind me. "You walked right passed me. Are you alright?" I walked up to her, and she took my hands. "Where have you been all day?"

"I'm sorry. I was out in the city with Kaius." It wasn't entirely a lie, and she was evidently surprised to hear his name.

" _Kaius?_ Whatever happened with Eragon?" I instantly blush at her question, hoping the lack of sunlight in the sky will hide my pale face.

"Mother!"

"What? Can't I be curious about who my daughter's seeing?" I shook my head in disbelief. "Are you seeing them both?"

" _No._ For the King's sake, never!" She didn't believe me. "Mother, it's not like that with Kaius. _At all._ "

"But with Eragon?" I blushed again. She smiled at my expression. She _was_ able to see the silver glow on my face. I groaned and softly kissed her on the cheek.

"Good night, mother." She returned the kiss, and I continued to my room. When I arrived, there was a small, white box sitting on my night stand. I disregarded it, tired from the events of today. Without showering or changing, I simply slid into my bed sheets, then fell into slumber.

The next thing I knew, footsteps marched into my room, and suddenly it was bright. If I told anyone about this, this servant would be sent straight to the warfront. This early in the morning though, I didn't care about anyone else's well being. My much needed sleep was interrupted. Someone, likely the same vigilante that threw my curtains aside, then sat on the edge of my bed. I wasn't going to let this go on any further.

"What the hell do you think-" And to my surprise, it wasn't a Red nor a servant.

"Cousin," she said. Sitting on my bed was a girl, silver hair, dark eyes, much like my mother's.

"Elise!" I jumped out of bed and hugged her tightly. "I wasn't expecting you." She rolled her eyes at my obvious statement.

"Yet I _was_ expecting you, to still be in bed, that is." She looked at me up and down. "But in a nightgown. That aside, go wash yourself. I've already gone ahead in selecting your dress for you." As much as I hated admitting it, when Eliselotte is her usual self, she does, in a way, share a personality with Rayla Osanos. They're both demanding perfectionists. The difference is though, that Rayla is high maintenance and Elise is not. I smiled at the comparison, causing my cousin to cock an eyebrow. "You can select your own shoes, if you'd like." She added.

"Wait, what?" My mind was still unsteady from my sudden wake.

"Here's your invitation. You'll need it," she said as she handed me a black card, _Aselia Chariot Arven_ written on the front in silver calligraphy.

"Where are we going?" It was rare, but she smiled. As I opened the card to read it, my jaw dropped.

"To Lord Volvo Samos's mansion."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Lord Volvo Samos's mansion. I was seven the last time I had visited, and it was still just as breath-taking now as it was then. At arrival, there were Red servants lined up, both men and women, holding cards similar to the invitations. Each one black with names written in silver.

"Friends and family, welcome." From the stairs descended none other than Lord Ptolemus Samos, son of Volvo and brother of the next Queen. "Thank you for accepting our invitation here. As my dear sister Evangeline is to be the next Queen of Norta, the House of Samos has decided to celebrate. Unfortunately, she could not be present for the event, but on her behalf and on behalf of the kingdom, let us come together!" The crowd applauded. "We have gone ahead and assigned a servant to each guest as we understand each and every one of you have needs and tasks to be accomplished throughout the day. They are here to assist you to the highest extent and hear to your every orders. Your names will be on an envelope held by one of the servants. Inside are the keys to your rooms and the schedule for tonight's reception." The room suddenly became a game of cat and mouse, Reds and Silvers trying to find each other. I looked around me, then noticed a servant already watching me. I walked up to him.

"I believe you're my assignment then."

"Lady Aselia Chariot Arven." He bowed and offered me the envelope. All of the Silvers around me were assigned a servant of the same gender, yet mine is a male. I wondered why for a moment until I opened the envelope made out to me. Along with the keys and schedule was a card from Ptolemus himself. It read,

 _Arven,_

 _I have assigned this servant to you as I understand you lack the attraction and company of all men alike. I shall do you a favor as to have this man be by your side during your stay. He is to follow_ any _of your given orders. You needn't thank me, for we are family afterall._

 _Sincerely yours,_

 _Ptolemus._

"Show me to my room." The servant led me down a long hallway, likely the guest quarter because of the many Silvers also present with their servant. As soon as I entered the room, I crumpled the letter Ptolemus wrote and flushed it down the toilet. "I demand a reassignment."

"I'm sorry, Lady Aselia, but my orders were made clear."

"Your orders are to follow _my_ orders, now show yourself out and send me someone new."

"I am to hear to your every order unless they conflict with my initial orders, my lady." Ptolemus had ordered him to stay by my side at all times unless working on a task, and to head to my every call. I didn't want him, but I ordered him around because that is the only way to keep him busy and away from my side. The rest of the day was as scheduled. Because I was _family,_ Lady Sidranna insisted Ptolemus have a tailor customize me a dress for the evening's ball. A tailor arrived at my room around noon and studied me closely before opening a design book. He went over what he thought would look best with my bodily features. I nodded my head as he spoke, but my mind wandered.

It's been over a decade since I've received an invitation to this house. My mother visits every now and then because Volvo is her eldest brother, but I am an Arven. Blood or not, the Noble Samos and I are _not_ family. The only Samos that are family are my mother and Elise. "I shall have this ready before this evening's ball." The tailor said.

"Thank you." And the he left. "You," I called out to the servant. He made himself invisible by staying out of the tailor's way for the past hour or so. He brought himself out of hiding at my call. "I'm hungry."

"I'll call for lunch."

"No. I want you to bring it to me." He hesitated before responding. "I'm to stay by you at all times."

"You can't even fetch me some bread and soup?" He thought about it for a second, then bowed in acknowledgement. When he left, I scanned the room. I checked every corner and took down every portrait that hung on the walls. Nothing. Knowing this family, they would somehow want to keep watch on me. I checked the bedding frame and a few other places, but with still no luck. Then, on a whim, I let out a pulse silenced the room. _Jackpot._ In every corner of the room were four, black orbs, cameras. Each one of them had a faint green light, blinking, streaming my every movement within these walls to whoever was watching. I smiled, then waved. One by one, the cameras went out, and my servant returned with a knock on the door. "Come in." Shock appeared on his face when the saw the cameras present. "Did you know there were cameras in here?" He thought for a second, then nodded. "You hesitate a lot before you do anything. Are you new?" He nodded once again, now nervous. I gestured for him to set the tray on the room's round table. With my approval, he began slicing the bread in half. I watched him work and noticed his struggle. The way he was slicing the bread, it was improper. "May I?" He took a step back and handed me the knife. "This is how to do it." I showed him the two, evenly sliced halves of bread and handed the knife back to him, handle first. Before he could grab it, I swiftly spun the knife in my hand causing the blade to leave a minor cut in his palm. On instinct, he retracted and drew a dagger from his sleeve, pointing it at me. Then, the wound bled and a drop of blood fell to the ground. Silver.

"'My lady,'" he commented, nothing left in his voice but sheer confidence and amusement.

"You're a Silver." He smirked. He was now an entirely different person.

"I was hoping I'd last longer than a few hours."

"The Samos house wouldn't let an inexperienced Red step foot on this property. They especially wouldn't assign them as servants to special guests, even if it was me." No comment. "They would though, hire a Silver to pose as a Red. Spy and report."

"Guilty as charged." I crossed my arms at his confession.

"How rude. All this conversation at knife point, and I don't even know your name." The Silver drew back his weapon and held out a hand. I placed mine in his, and he placed a gentle kiss on the soft of my skin.

"Jyles Forge Haven. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." His name caught me off guard. _Haven?_ As far as I was aware, the only child in the House of Haven was Kaius and Elane from the Noble family. Now that I knew, I can see the slight resemblance, dark brown hair, like Kaius', but with just a glimmer of scarlet. The fact still boggled me.

"But I thought-"

"That baby brother Kaius was the only Haven baby? Nah." He shrugged. "It's pretty easy to be forgotten when you've been gone for a while, huh?"

"I've never seen you at a single Converging. You can't be much older than I." He smiled charmingly.

"22," he answered. "I left at 14 though, so that explains why you and many of the others have never met me, assuming you're the same age as mini-me."

"I don't mean to sound crude, but not once have I even heard a mention of your name, _Lord_ Jyles." And it's true. Recalling all the times I've ever heard of adults speak of us children or the times I've visited the Haven household in Silver Hills, the name _Jyles_ was never spoken of.

"Yeah, I'm not so popular in this part of town." He let out a weak laugh, then I realized why he was assigned to me.

"You cloaked the cameras in my room." He smiled. "That's why Ptolemus had you assigned to me. How much is a guy like him paying you to pose as a Red? Must be a pretty shiny penny, no?" Jyles laughed. I wasn't sure which comment caused his reaction, but I continued watching him. He seemed relaxed, comfortable even, considering I had just inflicted a wound on his palm but nothing a skin healer couldn't fix.

"You can't give me credit for that. That's someone else's doing. I was just here to spy on you."

"But you're a Shadow. Why would they hire you and _not_ have use your abilities?" I shook my head and laid down on my bed. "Well, I'm sorry you have to work for Ptolemus. I know how.. _endearing_ my dear cousin can be." He pulled a chair from the table and sat by my bedside.

"He's alright. Resourceful." I glanced at him as he rested his head on my bed but didn't comment on it.

"So, he hired you, but _not_ to cloak my cameras." I said out loud once more just to try and comprehend the little sense it made. "Got it."

"I can do other things." He winked at me, and Kaius immediately crossed my mind. I couldn't resist a laugh at his bad attempt to flirt. It caused a warm smile to appear on his face.

"Charming." I complimented.

"Thank you, Lady Aselia."

"I don't know what that devil told you, but I don't lack companionship with men. That said, whatever he's paying you to flirt with me, stop. I'll see to it that you receive your payment in full." His hands which were once relaxed tightened into fists. Jyles lowered his head, and thanked me in a mumble. Suddenly, the air became heavy. I sat up from bed and walked over the the table. "My soup's probably cold now."

"I can go warm it up for you." He tried to take the tray, but I pulled it away.

"Stop acting like a servant. You're Silver."

"Can I not help a beautiful lady out?" Before I could answer, there was a knock at the door.

"Yes?" I shouted to the knocker.

"I hope I didn't catch you at a bad time." My heart leaped with joy at the sound of that voice. Soft, gentle, humble, kind. _Eragon._ I must have skipped to the door because before I pulled it open, I heard a snicker from Jyles.

"Eragon," He placed a hand around the small of my waist and pulled me in, placing a light kiss on my cheek. My knees became weak, and I wanted to scream at how much his touch made my chest flutter. I may not have known much about him personally, but after one dinner, _something_ changed. The calm that I tried to keep in his presence flushed away. "I didn't know you were in West Archeon."

"Yes, I'm here for a meeting. It's happening here shortly actually." Concern crossed his face. "Forget about me, are you alright? You look pale." I brought my hands up to my cheeks.

"No, I'm fine, I'm just-"

"Blushing?" And he did it again. I looked down at the floor to hide my face, but I could feel him smiling at me. He then looked into my room and noticed Jyles standing there.

"Lord Eragon Laris." Jyles went into a bow. Aside from Ptolemus and I, to everyone else, Jyles was just another Red servant. He stepped out of the room with the tray and promised to return with a salad.

"I would love to stay and chat, but I've only enough time to come greet you for the moment."

"No, of course. Thank you for making time for me." Now, our eyes are met.

"For you, always." I stopped myself from pulling away like I did before. "But I will see you at tonight's ball."

"I look forward to it." I kept telling myself I was relaxed, but my beating heart said otherwise. Eragon planted one last kiss on my cheek and took off.

"You like him." Jyles had returned, but with no salad.

"You were spying." He snickered.

"Just doing my job."

"Where's my salad?" I ignored his comment.

"You never asked for it." I rolled my eyes. "Hey, I was just saying that to save your relationship. I don't think your boyfriend was too happy when he realized you were alone with another man behind closed doors."

"He's not my boyfriend." I commented.

"But you want him to be." Did I? I wasn't even sure. Yes, the thought of him made me happy, but honestly, none of it was clear.

"It's just my hormones." It's a logical answer. He couldn't help but burst out a laugh. "Why are you laughing?" I snapped.

"You're great." I held my chin up and puffed my chest.

"I know." I took a seat in front of the mirror and watched myself. A knock interrupted the silence once more.

"Well aren't you popular?" He opened the door with my approval, and in walked Elise. She walked over with no words and placed a gift on the edge of my counter. It was the one left by my night stand last night.

"Before I forget, I brought this along."

"Why do you have this?" I asked curiously. I had forgotten about it until now. To my surprise, it stayed unopened. Usually, Elise would permit herself to whatever she would like.

"I was curious. I assumed it was from your boyfriend, so I wanted to make sure you had it."

"Eragon?" Her face stayed expressionless.

"Kaius." I became flustered, and Jyles broke out of character at the sound of his cousin's name. He bursted into a laugh. Instantly, Elise's belt rose into a dagger and struck at him.

"Wait, stop!" Before she could, the sound of metal striking metal filled the room, echoing in the silence. Elise's dagger was swiftly intercepted by a single bar, branching from a metallic framed portrait near Jyles. "Thank god, don't scare him like that. He's still new."

"He's a Silver." She observed. He didn't flinch, and neither did she. I didn't comment on it.

"I am," Jyles confirmed. I sighed.

"Okay, yes. Ptolemus hired him to spy on me." I said. "Now, can we please, drop the weapons?" Elise snapped her tongue and retracted her weapon, forming it back into a belt and wrapping it around herself once more. The protective bar was still present. "Elise," I started.

"It's not mine to fix." She commented, clearly annoyed.

"This is the Samos house. Feel a little responsible for altering their property, will you?"

" _I_ didn't do it, Aselia." Her teeth were clenched. As much as she was irritated, I was confused. But only until I saw Jyles retract the metal back to frame form with the wave of a hand. Now, I was cautious.

"You told me you're a Shadow."

"No, I told you I'm a _Haven_." Elise looked back at me, and I at her. "But I can't bend light. I _can_ however, do this." The belt Elise had just put back in place was now afloat, first spinning like a halo, then rings spinning around one another like an atom. I silenced him, then the metal beds fell.

"Well aren't you an interesting one." He bowed at my comment. "No wonder Ptolemus hired you."

"I'm not here to do anyone any harm, that much I can say," Jyles promised. "You may know what I am now, but I still have to do my job."

"Spy and report." He nodded. "In exchange for what? A pretty penny? You don't seem like the type to take orders, especially not for someone like Ptolemus." Jyles smiled, but that same, sadness he expressed earlier, just before Eragon visited, became present once again for only a split second.

"He's a little insane, but he's a resourceful man," he said once more. I couldn't sense any dangerous intentions from him. I didn't know the man, but he seemed true to his words. I wanted to trust him, but it may be only because he reminded me of Kaius.

"Elise, thank you for dropping off my gift, but you should probably begin getting ready for the ball." She shot me a glare, but doesn't question any further and left. I opened the white gift and inside was a silver necklace, sterling, with a bright red pendant in the center. The pendant was shaped like a crescent moon, the curve at the top and the corners at the base. It was instilled with a ruby gem. Along with the jewelry was a white card with nothing but _Horace's Silks_ present in the center. There was nothing else on the front nor back. How did he manage to send a gift to me? I wasn't sure. It made me curious, but I let aside the thought. "Help me put this on?" Jyles walked over to me and did the necklace clasp. His hands were cold when they touched the back of my neck. When I looked at him in the mirror, he was staring deeply at the pendant. His face was unreadable.

"A present from your boyfriend, she said?" I shook my head. "Kaius?" I darted a look to him and he smiled.

"Definitely not." Kaius is the _last_ person who would be sending me gifts as such.

"He's a good guy." I brought my hand the pendant, and it was cool to the touch. It was then that I realized Jyles hands were still on the necklace. I looked up at him from my chair.

"You seem to be more fond of this necklace than I am." He was now watching me and smiled flatly.

"I was just admiring how much it contrasts every one of your features. Very... Exquisite, per se." He excused himself from the room to go fetch real servants to assist with my hair and makeup. Shortly after, the tailor returned with my newly sewn dress, and it was time for the ball.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The room was grand, silver chandelier hanging from the ceiling. People walked in, one after another, flaunting their house colors and greeting one another, exchanging words and smiles. There were contestants of the Queenstrial present and others from the Converging. Many other faces I could not recognize were in the room as well. It was nice watching everyone gather in one place, but it was also overwhelming.

"A drink, cousin?" Ptolemus handed me a glass of champagne, and I took it warily. "No need for the suspicion. I didn't drug it." I took a sip. "Not this time," he smiled.

"Hiring a Silver to spy on me? How tactical." He feigned surprise.

"It didn't even take you long to find him out, how impressive."

"And he's even a Haven, but you already know that, don't you?" He finished his drink and tilted his head over towards Kaius who had just arrived.

"I know how you like your Haven boys. I do watch you, you know."

"Not closely enough, it seems." Eragon walked over to me and greeted me with a kiss on the cheek. "You've arrived."

"I wouldn't dare miss seeing you in such a gown. You, Aselia Chariot Arven, never cease to look so astonishing." I blushed slightly before looking back at my cousin and offering him a triumphant smile. Eragon followed me gaze towards him and offered a courtesy. "Lord Ptolemus, thank you for having me tonight. This party is wondrous." Ptolemus smiled kindly at him, but his expression quickly became a bitter sneer when he looked back at me, waist wrapped in Eragon's arm. He excused himself, needing to greet other guests as well, and Eragon did the same, leaving me to be once again, which I did not mind at all.

Every few minutes, a familiar face would come and greet me whether it's a peer from the Converging or a Silver looking to compliment my dress. I'd have to admit, the Samos House's tailor is quite talented. The one that was just customized for is me is one of my more elegant dresses. It was strappy, white fabric wrapping around my body , revealing one waist, which was both sweet and sultry. On the opposite side of the cut out, was a slit in the skirt, running high to upper thigh. Opal crystals were embedded into the lining of the neck and down until it sat just above my waist. The servants here did a marvelous job braiding my hair into a waterfall of curls. I wanted to add Horace's necklace to complete my look, but the dress already concealed my neck, and adding such a shade of red would bring unwanted attention to me and my already outstanding gown.

From behind me was a whistle. "They clean you up good." Jyles. I looked to see him, no longer dressed as a Red servant, but rather, as a guest. He wore a suit, black on black, with just a gleam of dark embroidery on his high collar. He fell into a bow and kissed my hand.

"You don't look too bad yourself."

"What an honor hearing such words from such a beautiful lady." I snickered at his response, and he smiled. Then, he didn't. "Listen, I meant what I said earlier. I'm not here to do anyone any harm."

"You're just taking money to do some spying. Got it."

"Not money." Which initially was shocking, but I realized, as a Silver of the high houses, he likely didn't need it either. "More like one favor for another." Then, both of our attention went to my glass of champagne. It was filling itself up, almost unnervingly. "You can do magic now too?" Then Kaius appeared next to me with a bottle of champagne, refilling my glass. "Kaius…" Jyles whispered. He was taken aback, not expecting to see his kin.

"You, my friend, are going to have fun tonight and celebrate your cousin's win! I mean I know you hate her, but here's a reason to drink, right?" He then proceeded to clank his bottle with my drink, and I rolled my eyes. He was evidently mildly intoxicated. When he looked up at Jyles, the bottle nearly slipped from his hands. I had to catch the bottle in case he entirely lost his grip.

"Jyles?" His eyes were wide, jaw dropped open. Jyles' expression fell soft, caring, kind. This usual sarcastic character had vanished.

"Hey, little man." For once, Kaius looked unsure. His pride and confidence that is usually present was absent, and beside me was now a child. That was, until he punch Jyles in the arm, ruining the moment. "Ouch, what the hell!"

"Way to tell me you were returning. Actually, way to tell me you were even _leaving._ " I wondered what had happened between them, but the situation brought more amusement to me than curiosity.

"Sorry, the adults told you though. It was sudden."

"You don't say?" Kaius argued back. I failed at holding back a laugh, and both of the men looked at me.

"What are you laughing at?" They asked simultaneously. I was impressed by how in sync they were, and they were aware of the fact as well.

" _That,_ " I said as I continued laughing. They were like children, bickering over who gets which toy. "So you're brothers."

"Not by blood," Kaius replied.

"But yes," added Jyles.

"Wait, how do you know him?" Kaius asked. "He's been away for _years._ Even I haven't heard from him since." Now, there was bitterness in his voice, but it faded shortly.

"We met just now," I lied.

"Ptolemus asked me to spy on her during her stay." I shot him a glare. "He had me pose as a Red servant. That was fun." I hesitated, unsure of whether or not that information was safe to be shouting aloud. "Typical of that man, no?" For a second, worry appeared on Kaius's face. It caused me to remember of our conversation that took place last night, about Reds and the Scarlet Guard. Is that why Ptolemus felt the need to have a spy follow me? Because he suspects me of something relating to Reds? Instantly, I shared the same worry.

"Jyles, I swear, if he does anything to Ase because of something you tell him, I'll…"

"You'll do what?" Jyles asked curiously.

"Nothing," I answered. "Kaius will do nothing because _I_ can take care of myself." Both men backed down at my responsed, and the topic was quickly dropped. "You both seem like you have some catching up to do." They nodded in agreement. "So if you'll excuse me, I'll leave you two to talk." I curtsied and let myself step aside. Not far from where I stood, Eragon was intensely listening to a man speak to him, possibly about business matters. I resisted from interrupting their conversation, and continued floating around the ballroom. Son Eagrie and Daughter Lerolan were both present. There was a small crowd around them, congratulating them for their recent betrothment. I joined in congratulating the two, and they both thanked me. In the same, small group of peers, I also noticed Son Welles and Daughter Skonos. They had announced to the guests at the party that their betrothment had become official, and the ladies squealed with excitement. Son Welles's face blushed pale in pride and appreciation, but Daughter Skonos only looked half as joyful. I didn't doubt that no one else noticed her lack of character amidst all the spirit in the room. Rather, she looked upset at the made arrangements. I was curious to ask why. Did she have another bachelor in mind? But I didn't question her. I didn't want to pursue her among the crowd. Abruptly, there was a sound of a fallen tray and shattering glasses. Then, the room fell silent.

 _"You,_ " Ptolemus, raged, marched towards the source of the interruption. A Red had dropped a tray and broken the flutes he had been serving. "WHO HIRED YOU!" He held the Red by his throat and began morphing the metallic tray on the ground. I calmly walked up to him and placed a hand on his, the one around the boy's neck. Ptolemus questioned why a weapon has yet become present in his hands until he looked at the ground to see an incomplete, standing object, half tray, half stake. He glared at me, wide eyes. "Aselia, _let me go._ " He demanded to be unsilenced, but I didn't abide. " _Don't_ get in my way, cousin!"

"For the King's sake, dear. You're causing a scene." He looked around and noticed that all eyes were now on us. "You're upsetting your guests." Then, I leaned in closer to him and whispered. "He will be punished accordingly, but _not_ at your sister's party." He didn't move an inch, and my grip on his wrist tightened. I was now speaking through clenched teeth. "Ptolemus, do not let there be a pool of red in this room or your mother will see you to your grave." He pushed the boy back and turned to me.

"Get in my way again, and I _will_ hurt you," he hissed at me, then faked a smile and spoke aloud. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience, everyone! Please, dessert is just being served. Enjoy yourselves and excuse the disturbance. And once again, thank you for being here!" There was mild chatter amongst the crowd, then everyone went back to how they previously were. A small crew of servants came and quickly and efficiently cleaned up the mess that was made. It was as if it was never there. The Red boy was escorted to the servant quarters, likely where he's locked in until Ptolemus drives a stake through him. I sighed at the gruesomeness of that and snuck into the quarters while every other guest was distracted by beautifully decorated cakes and tarts.

As I walked down the dark, narrow halls, servants moved aside on both sides to make way for me. "Show me to his room." Without even a name, everyone already knew who I was referring to. _The boy who messed up and is going to be killed tonight._ The Samos house showed no mercy, not even to a child, and everyone knows that. But working as a servant, even at the Samos house, is better than being conscripted.

When I reached his room, I heard shuffling from the other side of the door. Without a knock, I opened it. "Going somewhere, are we?" He froze in place while gathering his things and looked up at me like a prey fearing its predator.

"Lady Aselia Chariot Arven," he said, barely in a whisper.

"You didn't answer my question." He gulped. "Do I have to ask again?"

"No, my lady. I was just…"

"Are you trying to come up with an excuse? Clearly you're packing your belongings, likely attempting to make an escape." Before he could dare comment back, I continued stating the obvious. "Stupid of you to drop your tray, accident or not. My cousin is quite the animal, you see. Had I not intervened, your body would have coldly decorated that ballroom floor. I, for one, do not like dead bodies."

"Thank you," he murmured.

"For what? I shall guarantee you, at the end of the night, Ptolemus will come down here himself, and he _will_ end you. You and the rest of your family if any, though I'm sure since you were attempting an escape, you do." He was now sweating, holding back the tremble throughout his body, but it wasn't working. "The question is, why am _I_ here?" Then, he finally muttered up the courage to speak. He mumbled words I could not hear until he said them again.

"Because you're a Silver." I wasn't surprised at his answer. "You crave to see Red blood spilled. That is what you live for. That is what you _all_ live for." And I could see why he believed so. His comment was quite overdramatic, but I shrugged it off because he was wrong about one thing. _Me._

"Well isn't this just interesting?" I yawned and faked boredom. He licked his lips and smiled this time before saying more, voice still shaking.

"The most interesting thing of all is you." And now, my curiosity rose. "You're here, but not because Ptolemus sent you. He wouldn't." He was right about that. "You're a Silence. You have no ability to kill me, but you have the skills to." I wasn't sure where he was going with this until he looked me straight in the eye. At this very moment, regardless of the fear pulsing through him, I knew he was prepared to die. "You don't have any element or object to manipulate and do the striking for you. No, you.. _You,_ Aselia Chariot Arven, with no doubt are the most brutal one of all because you murder with your two, bare hands. _You_ are the animal in this family." At the comment, I dashed for him. He attempted to fight, but poorly. At his swing, I grabbed his arm and kicked the back of his knee, causing him to fall hard to the ground. I twisted his limb behind him, and he screamed in pain.

"Just a little more pressure here, and it breaks." He stayed still and aside from groaning in pain, silent. "Ever wonder what it's like to only have one functional arm?" The servant breathed heavily, but his braced himself for his death. "You see, boy, I'm _nothing_ like this family." I let go of his arm and kicked him to the floor. "Ptolemus, Evangeline, Sidranna and Volvo, they would feed you to vultures for such poor performance. If I were like them, every one of your limbs would be mutilated, and I would let you would bleed. Then I'll watch to see what kills you first, loss of blood or shock." I walked in front of him and squatted down, now meeting him at eye level.

"Just do it already," he hissed. I held his chin up, and didn't let the guilt growing inside of me show. The power, strength and superiority that I have over him had to be displayed to show him where he stood. Against me and everyone else here, he was at a disadvantage. He had to understand at least that much before I let him go.

"But I'm _not_ like them." I stood up and patted dust off my dress. Then, I held out a hand to him. "You won't be able to get passed the gates without my help." He stood up without taking my hand, and watched me warily.

"You're a Silver." I nodded at the obvious. "This is some kind of a trick. Ptolemus is having you lure me into a trap. How familial." I sighed and rolled my eyes. At his ignorance, I simply turned around and began walking out of the bedroom cell. "Wait," he started. "But if you really are trying to help me, why?" I turned over my shoulder, but without looking at him.

"Because I know exactly how much of an animal Ptolemus really is." It wasn't enough of an answer for him. "And I know that keeping you, his prey, alive, well, it will just _drive him mad._ "

"How Silver of you." I smiled at his comment, but it was enough of an answer for him. "He will search for me until he finds me, then he will kill me." And he was right. That was exactly what my cousin would do.

"Well, then you best take a head start, no?" He clenched his fists.

"I will have to run for the rest of my life!"

"You sealed that fate when you dropped the tray, Red." He didn't talk back, and simply nodded. "Do you have everything you need?"

"My sister," he hesitantly answered. She was still back at their home in the Corner District. I contemplated whether or not to assist him find her, but after this task, I swore under the King that I was done helping Reds. I agreed to help him and his sister disappear. I went back to the ballroom to bid my friends and acquaintances good night.

"Did you need me to escort you to your room, my lady?" Jyles asked, causing Kaius to become alert, but concern was already present in his expression.

"No. In fact, please don't disturb me. I did not sleep too well last night. If you want to be of assistance, please let my cousin know I've gone to my chambers. With a Red." They were taken aback for a split second before realizing I really wasn't. "He will be _thrilled._ " And knowing Ptolemus, at such news, he would at least leave me alone for the night and approach me first thing in the morning. Jyles nodded in response, and I made my way to my room. Halfway there, Kaius appeared.

"Ase," he started, pacing by me in the hallway.

"Not now, Kaius." At my command, he grabbed my wrist and wouldn't let me wriggle away. "Hey!" He pulled me into a smaller, darker hallway and fell into a whisper.

"Why do I have a feeling you're up to no good?"

"I promise you, I am." He furrowed his eyebrows at my admittance. "Now you can help me, or you can stay out of his." And I marched away.

"Fine," he shouted in a whispered. "But Ase, this _has_ to be-"

"The last time, I know." He nodded. "But you have to stay hidden. He already doesn't trust me."

" _He?_ " I didn't see what the problem was with the Red being a boy. "You're helping a _boy?_ " I nodded. "Don't tell me you're in love with him, Ase. Because if that's the reason why you constantly feel the need to help Reds, just-"

" _No,_ Kaius! Gross, never!" I bickered.

"You're sure?" He pushed. Then I noticed the relief on his face and couldn't help but smile.

"Even if I was, it's none of your concern." I turned around and began walking again, but he held me back once more.

"It is." I looked him in the eyes and flatly asked,

"Kaius, are you jealous?" For the first time in a long time, he blushed. Even in the darkness, he couldn't hide the silver glowing from his cheeks. I let out a quiet laugh and reassured him. "I'm not in love with a Red, I promise." And he relaxed once more. "Now, come on. We only have until the end of the night." I went into my room to change into my combat gear. Maneuvering would have been difficult in such a dress. I watched myself in the mirror and tied my curls up. "This is the last time," I told myself. I looked over to my counter where the ruby necklace glistened in the night. I threw it on for luck, and tucked it inside my shirt. Then I took a deep breath and completed my outfit with a black cloak. Kaius waited for me at my door, and once I was finished, he bent the light around himself, hiding away from everyone. We then made our way to the kitchen, where the servant was waiting for us. "You ready, Red?" He nodded. Just as I opened the door, he spoke.

"Tripp." I looked at him, wondering if Kaius was watching too. "My name's Tripp."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Making it out of the building was easy with Kaius cloaking us. Of course, Tripp wasn't aware of the fact. To my surprise, he was quick on his feet for a Red. The only difficulty in the task was when we arrived at the gate. It was different compared to when we first arrived. The gate consisted of two doors then, but now, there was a solid wall of iron. It's been years since I've been to the Samos House, so I wasn't aware they molded their gates, though I should have known. We sat at a safe distance, hidden in the shadows because Tripp still didn't know Kaius was present as well.

"What now?" Tripp whispers from behind me. I hesitated before answering. If I was a Whisper or Singer, this would have been a piece of cake, but I wasn't. There was a slim chance this wall was an illusion created by a Shadow, and the gate really was there. But even that was highly unlikely. On a whim, I silenced both guards, causing my chest to tighten slightly because of the distance of my targets. Nothing. I took in a deep breath and brought my hand to my chest. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around to see Tripp still waiting for an answer, his hands by his side. _Kaius._

"Now, we wait." As I said that, the guards moved in sync, molding the wall into the form of a gate, vertical bars decorated with vines, then pulling it open. Three black vehicles entered the property, following one after the other. In the darkness, the windows were tinted entirely black. I wondered why guest would be arriving at such an hour. I didn't want to miss our chance, so I tossed the thought aside. "Let's go!" I whispered. We rushed towards the gates as the third car was still entering. I curiously glanced at its windows as we passed and was able to faintly see a figure behind the glass. It was Alseth Gliacon.

As soon as we arrived in the Corner District, Tripp took out a dagger and pointed it towards me.

"That's far enough for you." I cocked an eyebrow at him. "I'm good on my own from here." He looked me up and down. "Do you have any weapons on you?" And I crossed my arms in response.

"Are you trying to rob me?" Then the weapon was knocked out of his hands and floated, pointing at him. Tripp became cautious at the unexpected turn of events, and I sighed. "Kaius." Kaius revealed himself from nothing, and Tripp's guard rose exponentially.

"I thought we were alone!"

"Well, you thought wrong, boy." Kaius responded. "As if I would let Ase get herself involved with some lowly Red who's supposed to be dead right about this time tonight."

"He still can be if he continues being rash," I added. Kaius dropped his arm, still gripping the dagger. "What will you do if there are Silvers waiting for you at home?" He clenched his fists.

"Then I'll fight."

"You'll be killed in an instant, but not until after they make you watch your sister's murder." And he knew I was right, but he didn't comment back. "You have no reason to trust me, but I have reasons to keep you alive." Both men were listening, especially Kaius. He kept his eyes on Tripp, but his shoulders were tense and ears were sharp. "But if you don't want our help, then fine. Kaius, let's go." Kaius handed him back his dagger, and we began walking away.

"Tripp?" A soft, familiar voice spoke out from behind us. I turned around to see a young girl walking up to Tripp, hugging him. It was his sister, that much, I could tell.

"What are you doing out at this time of night?" He asked her in a hush. She shied away from answering and he shook his head. "We need to go. Grab what you need."

"What, why?" He snapped at her, both angrily and worried.

"Don't ask questions, Kira. Just go!" I stopped in my tracks at the sound of her name and instantly turned around.

"Kira?" I asked. Kaius was surprised as well. The dark haired girl whom I saved from the bar was standing just a few feet from me, with her brother, who I helped escape Ptolemus's wrath. She looked up at me, eyes big.

"Ase!" Then confusion arose. "You know my brother?" Tripp snapped.

"You're friends with a _Silver?_ " Her confusion transitioned into fear. She hid behind her brother, watching me like a child hoping to not be seen by predators.

"Y-you're a Silver?" She shook her head. "But you saved me.."

" _You're_ the Ase that saved my sister that night?" I cleared my throat and switched my attention back to Tripp.

"Take my cloak and keep the hood on at all times." I tossed my black cloak to him and he nodded, no longer hesitant before accepting anything from me. When my necklace freely dangled at my neck, he took in a sharp breath of surprise. Then, for the first time, offered me a smile. He held out his hand to me, and I took it.

"Thank you." I nodded, and we parted ways.

On the way back to West Archeon, Kaius asked about the necklace. Where I got it, who it was from and why Tripp recognized it. I simply told him I bought it in the market. He didn't want to press me further on the topic, and I didn't want to answer because all the mystery behind the necklace was itching at me as well.

"How do you suppose we get back into the Samos house?" I shrugged, and he shook his head in disbelief. "You never even planned for this!?" I honestly wasn't sure how successful Tripp's extraction was going to be, but I was glad it all ended well. "Ase, you're definitely.."

"We could always just tell them we snuck out. The party was boring anyways." It was an excuse Ptolemus would not be surprised to hear from me.

"How did we get passed the gates?" He argued.

"Bad security."

"And why did I come along?"

"You're a boy, and I'm a girl. Why else?" He blushed, and I laughed. "No one would question it. That's our alibi." He cleared his throat and in a more serious tone and asked,

"And Eragon?" I stopped. "What will he make of this?" I looked over at Kaius to see him already watching me.

"Don't worry about him. I'll talk to him if I have to." I could tell he wanted to ask me more, more about Eragon and I and what relationship we may or may not have. But he didn't. He always holds back on the questions now, not wanting to make me talk when I didn't want to. The rest of the walk back was in silence. The guards called Ptolemus upon our arrival. Once we were permitted to pass the gates, Ptolemus whispered in my ear.

"I _knew_ you liked your Haven boys." I held back every urge to punch him in the face, and he knew it. After tonight's events, the rest of the night felt like a millennium of uncertainty.

I refused to leave my room the next following mornings, unsure of how to answer anyone's questions about anything: the necklace, Eragon, Kaius, Tripp. I enjoyed simply staying in bed with my white, silk robe. It was warm, comfortable, and doing so didn't involve answering any questions whatsoever. A female servant knocked on my door with breakfast, and after setting the tray down, she left. I mentally applauded her for her swift efficiency. As soon as she closed the door, I leaped out of bed for breakfast.

" _Starving,_ " I whispered to myself. When I removed the cover, I inhaled a whiff of the breakfast laid out before me. On one plate was two biscuits topped with eggs, gravy and cheese. Another was a small salad, and there was also a cup of fruits. As I engorge myself in my breakfast, I looked over to my night stand and caught Horace's necklace sparkling in the morning sun's light. I walked over to it and picked up the card that arrived with the gift. _Horace's Silks_ in gold, cursive letters and nothing else. It was blank all around. I laid down in bed once more, fork in hand, the card in the other, and continued to stare at the simplicity of the card. "Horace's Silks." I said. First, I wanted to know why he sent me a necklace. Then, I would have liked to know how he managed to have it delivered to me. It was delivered to my room, so somehow someone knew that I was in Harbor Bay, that I was a Silver. Did Horace know, or did he have someone track me down? Either way, he's resourceful. The other questions was, if he _did_ know I was a Silver, why send the necklace?

I sat up and tossed the card across the room, and for a split second thought I saw additional scripture. I set my fork down and went to go pick up the card once more. There was nothing on it. I curiously spun with the card in hand, and when the light was hitting it at just the right angle, there it was. _Rise, red as the dawn._ Words painted like a shadow beneath the thin layers of the card. A set of coordinates was also present. A sense of urgency, panic, curiosity, adventure, _every_ emotion I could muster washed over me. I took the card and hid it in the zipper pocket of my combat suit, then hurriedly finished my breakfast.

Many of the guests had returned home, but because I was "a part of the family," as Ptolemus had said, Elise and I stayed for a few days. There wasn't much to do in the Samos household because everyone here had a career and lifestyle of their own to keep themselves busy. As much of a snake as Ptolemus was, he did play an important role in Silver society, head of the Archeon city guards, so many knew of him. I gave myself a tour of the place as Elise was at central station, training for her work in the Silver Police Force. A knock at my door made me leap in excitement. I was expecting my cousin Elise's return, but it was just another servant.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Lord Ptolemus has requested your presence in the conference room, Lady Aselia." She slightly bowed her head and not once made eye contact with me, afraid one wrong look can result in an unfortunate event for her. I waved a hand at her and responded.

"You can tell my cousin I wish to stuff him with fish balls and intestines and serve him on a silver platter, thank you." She hesitated, but held out a hand in fear as I attempted to close the door.

"He says it's urgent, my lady." She was nervous, but persistent. If I go, I have to deal with my cousin. If I don't, she gets punished. Either way, I don't benefit. I sighed and nodded.

"Let him know I'll be there in a few." She thanked me and left to deliver the message. After changing out of my robe, I threw on a light and casual dress. The skirt was long and dragged on the floor while I walked, even with heels on. I quickly tied my hair up, revealing my neck, but just leaving a few strands hanging by my ears. As soon as I entered the room, eyes fell on me. Not only was I there to meet my cousin, but present were also Samson Merandus and Alseth Gliacon.

"Cousin, say hello to our guests." I curtsied at the two men. "Come, have a seat. We've plenty to discuss." _Really? This is the first you've invited me to do something other than to stay hidden in my room. Oh, how exciting,_ I wanted to say, but I bit my tongue. Ptolemus gestured for me to sit beside him, and I did as such. The trio of men discussed government positions and new opportunities. They lightly mentioned the uproar caused by the Scarlet Guard, but shrugged it off as it was not a matter of importance. I let myself daydream as I did not see a point in my presence. That was, until Samson spoke to me directly.

"As for Queen Merandus," Samson started. "Lady Aselia, have you an opinion of her?" He watched me with cold yet interested eyes, waiting for an answer. Alseth's attention fell onto me as well, for the question was directed at me. I thought about it for a second until Ptolemus nudged me with his foot, then I answered.

"She seems to be a powerful woman, without a doubt." They nodded in agreement. "But she also always seem to stand behind the King. Always under his shadow, never making a decision of her own." Samson was watching me intently. What was running through his mind, I could not tell, but he leaned in as I continued to speak. "As Queen, she is given status, superiority, but sometimes I wonder, is she really as powerful as she's deemed to be?" The question resulted in a reaction from each men in the soom. Samson cleared his throat, Alseth snickered, and Ptolemus jumped.

"Aselia!" My cousin hissed.

"Of course no one would ever dare to insult the King, but I wonder, has Queen Elara ever _tried_ to get into King Tiberias's head? Isn't she the least bit curious about what it's like to be in the mind of someone as powerful as he?" Ptolemus slammed his hands onto the table and stood. Then, I realized that I had said too much, especially considering Samson is from the same house as the Queen. I had spoken out of turn, but it didn't seem to be too big of a deal to me. If anything, the two guests looked rather amused at my answer.

"If the King hears about this, you will be killed, cousin!" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Don't _cousin_ me. We both know you hate me. You called me a 'wretched cow' just the other day. My death is nothing to you." He was taken aback, trying his best to feign hurt. Before he could protest, his lips sealed shut, and he fell back into his seat, shock apparent on his face. _Samson Merandus._ I knew it was his doing.

 _"You think the Queen should defy King Tiberias Calore VI?"_ He was in my head, but I didn't answer. _"She should risk her life, and for what? Curiosity?"_ It was clear to me that he wasn't trying to look into my mind, at least not yet. For now, he was just speaking to me, only me.

"For power," I answered. There was no reaction from him. He was trained to be inconspicuous, and he was damn good at it. _"But here's another thought."_ His eyebrows rose in curiosity. _"What if... "_ And in that moment, I silenced him, smiling triumphantly. Ptolemus and Alseth knew Samson was speaking to me telepathically. The moment he snapped his tongue, they also knew I had shut him out. It was evident to me that Ptolemus fears Samson, but was it because of his status or Silver power?

"I'm truly sorry. You have to excuse her. Even with Samos blood running through her, she's an Arven. She wasn't nurtured properly." I stood up to protest, but before I could speak, a wave of lightheadedness washed over me, causing me to lose balance. I held onto the table, trying to steady myself. I shut my eyes and tried to focus every thought on Samson. _This has to be his doing._ When I opened my eyes, I noticed droplets on the table. I brought my hand up to my nose and realized a stream of silver traced itself down to my lips.

"I applaud you for being able to shut me out. Not many Arvens can do so, not unless I want them to." My entire body felt weak, heavy. I breathed calmly in front of the men but knew I was struggling. My lungs were tightening. I smirked at Samson's comment, and tried my best not to lose consciousness.

"I'm honored." I said. "You shouldn't underestimate me, Lord Samson."

"So it seems, but it looks like you've also underestimated me, Lady Aselia." I shook my head, worsening the never ending migraine.

"I just never anticipated you to be much, seeing that you're a friend of my _loving_ cousin Ptolemus." I stood up straight, ignoring every pang of weakness coursing through me. "Now, if you'll excuse me." I made my way out of the room. I wasn't sure how much time had passed or how far I had gotten before passing out. All I remembered was that it was cold. There was a cooling sensation throughout my body, followed by a numbness. Then, there was nothing.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

I woke up in a room of white under a thin, linen sheet. I was clothed in nothing but a camisole and shorts. The room smelled of rubber and synthetic material.

"You're up." By my bedside was Elise. She was in her Silver Police training uniform, so I figured not too much time had passed since this morning, though since there were no windows in the room, it was hard to say for sure. At my drowsiness, I pulled the sheet over my head and wondered how long I've gone unconscious. "You've been out a good thirty hours, or so I've heard." It was as if she could read my thoughts.

"An entire _day?!_ " I spoke from under the covers. I couldn't believe I had been out for so long and groaned at the sound of it.

"I heard you attacked Lord Samson Merandus." I pulled my sheet down, revealing myself and corrected her.

"I silenced him. Not attacked." She stiffened. "No one got hurt. Well, except me, I guess."

"He's a higher up. You can't just use your abilities whenever you like on whomever you wish." I wasn't sure if it was because I had just woken up, or if it was because she was telling me what I could and could not do, but irritation began boiling.

"He was in my head first, Elise. I wasn't doing it for fun." She shook her head.

"No matter. He's powerful, status and skills." Apparently, Samson recently became a government official who worked directly with the Nobles. It was just now that I started to realize how important he really was. He held a position even high than Ptolemus. "You have to rest now. For a few days even. Lay low."

"Because of Samson Merandus?" I sarcasted.

"Because the doctor said so." I sat up as Elise briefed me on what had happened. I fell unconscious before even leaving the conference room, and Alseth Gliacon brought me to the infirmary. My lightheaded was caused by lowered oxygen levels in the brain, which was likely because I had strained myself silencing Samson. Mentally, the task wasn't difficult at all, but physically, it was draining. "You're not to be bothered or stressed for the quickest recovery." She handed me a paper cup with two pills: one pink and one blue.

"What are these?"

"Vitamin capsules." I shrugged and took them down with a glass of water.

"When are we to leave back for East Archeon?" It turns out we weren't because we're safest here in West Archeon with the Scarlet Guard being more active than they ever were. "But my mother."

"Everyone in Harbor Bay have been informed of our extended stay. Cars have been sent to retrieve all personal items. All those who left the ball yesterday are now staying with their families here." As she continued to speak of the security measures that are being taken across all of Archeon, I brought my attention to the television, mounted on the wall across from me. The coverage was about a speech given by the lost Princess, Mareena Titanos, daughter of Ethan Titanos, former general of the Iron Legion. They say because her father was an Oblivion and mother was a Storm, somehow, she was born with a rare ability.

Mareena Titanos, princess who possessed electrokinesis, the ability to create and manipulate electricity. She was bland, but beautiful. Brown hair and brown eyes, but simplicity at it's finest. She truly did look like a princess, someone who could rule lands and lead an army. The difference between the two princesses, Evangeline Samos and Mareena Titanos, is that Evangeline is all about power. She wants to control and rule, to be superior. Mareena on the other hand, looked genuine, uncertain, but honest. It could just be because she was nurtured as an unfortunate Red, but how did she not know she was Silver? Did she never bleed as a child? The moment she saw her own face flush pale, she should have lept at the opportunity to live a better life. A _Silver_ life.

The more attention I paid to the segment, the more familiar her face became. It may just be because she looked like another Red, plain, but decorated in purple and silver silks and accessories. The shape of her face, the arch of her nose, the shade of her hair, the attempt to straighten her posture, _something_ about her was clawing at me, but what? She's just as primped as the rest of us, just as pale and exquisite. Her voice was unfamiliar, so I was sure I've never met her personally. But her familiarity ached.

"Are you even listening to me?" Elise's question snapped me out of my daze.

"Huh? I mean, yeah." I cleared my throat. "Yes, I am." She shook her head in disbelief, and began making her way out of the room.

"I'll let you rest, but you have to start taking things seriously soon, Aselia." Elise has always been a difficult person to read. Whether she was simply ignoring one or plotting an enemy's revenge, her body language wouldn't give anything away. That is precisely why they wanted her in the police force. Yes, with Ptolemus as the head of the guards, she had the advantage against other prospective officers, but even if she didn't carry the Samos name, there was no doubt she would easily advance in that field on an exponential level. "Oh, and one more thing…" Just before she left the infirmary, she turned back to look at me. "That necklace of yours, the one you were wearing last night when you returned with Haven?" I nodded. "I'd keep it hidden if I were you." Before I could ask any questions, she was already gone, and for once, her unease was shown. Right as she walked out of sight, her fists were clenched white before relaxing once more. Now, it was me who grew uneasy.

Throughout the evening, servants came in and out to check on me, just to make sure I didn't need anything. The doctor visited once or twice to make sure I didn't present any more symptoms. Before long, the lack of activity caused me to fall asleep for the rest of the night.

The sound of dripping water woke me. I inhaled a breath and almost drowned as water poured into my lungs, for I was centered in an ocean body. Struggling, I swam upwards with all my strength, muscles sore. When I finally reached the surface, I coughed the fluids out, glad to be alive, breathing fresh air. My glee faded quickly when I noticed the setting. Suddenly, I'm on all fours, the water below me no deeper than a foot. I felt the solid ground beneath my palm and knees, unsure of what had just happened. All around me was an endless darkness. I stood up at the sound of another echo, like a single droplet dripping from a faucet.

A fog of breath released from my lips, and the room's temperature dropped drastically. In no second at all, the water froze, my feet trapped inside. I screamed at the pain brought upon by the ice as it slowly traveled up my legs, freezing every inch of skin, and without a doubt, my blood was turning into ice as well. _Alseth._ The thought of him disgusted me. The ice covering my body continued upwards. Slowly, it crackled, crawling up my neck. Panic washed over me. I couldn't think clearly nor speak, not only was I mentally frozen, but physically.

There was a static shock at the tip of my right, pointer finger. Then one spark turned into two, and soon my entire hand was buzzing. Both hands were. I let out one last scream before the ice could conceal my face, and light flashed, filling the entire room. It was bright, rapid. Stunning. Every chunk of ice on my body shattered and fell apart along with the breaking ground. I could feel the warmth of blood rush through my veins once more, and at my fingers, a trickling sensation stayed afloat. When I looked at my hands, there were little sparks of purple and white just dancing in my palms. _Lightning?_ I managed to shock myself, and jumped, stepping on a shard of ice. The pain caused me to wince, but my eyes grew wide at what I saw below me. Where the shard stabbed me was blood. It was my blood, but simultaneously, it wasn't.

 _"_ _You're one of them,"_ a familiar voice said. I shook my head. _"_ _Useless and pathetic."_ I finally realized that Samson was in my head all along, but I couldn't shut him out. Why? _"_ _You're weak."_ I began bleeding. Blood trickled from my eyes, ears, nose and mouth. It hurt. I was in pain. I couldn't fight back. I wasn't strong enough. I wanted to scream, but couldn't even bring myself to do it, frightened of what he might do to me if he heard me. I crouched down and held myself tightly, afraid of what was to come.

 _"_ _Rise,"_ another voice whispered. It was almost inaudible, but I heard it.

 _"_ _Shh, he might hear you,"_ I thought, but I couldn't bring myself to say it.

 _"_ _He can't hurt me."_ Somehow, this voice was able to bypass Samson. _"_ _He can't hurt you._ _"_ Our entire conversation couldn't be heard.

 _"_ _He's already hurt me,"_ I said to him.

 _"_ _You are weak,"_ Samson's voice boomed once more.

 _"_ _You are strong,"_ the second voice followed, even more powerful. I looked down at the shattered ice I rested on and saw my own reflection, except it wasn't me. I was Mareena Titanos, the lost princess betrothed to the Second Prince of Norta, Maven Calore. A memory was recalled, and I was standing in the dark with Kira, outside of a bar. An unfortunate Red girl was pickpocketing from drunks, and when I caught a small glimpse of her face, realization hit me. That's _why you looked so familiar._ But she's a Red. How is it possible for her to have abilities? In the hollow of the situation, the mystery intrigued me.

 _"_ _Who looks familiar?"_ Samson asked. I sat up and wiped the blood from my face, smiling.

"Nobody." Footsteps sounded from behind me, and I turned around. There, he stood. The infamous Whisper, Samson Merandus. "You're wrong, you know."

"Oh? Enlighten me," he said aloud, no longer just a voice lurking inside my mind.

"I'm not useless _nor_ pathetic." He cocked an eyebrow. "And you're here because you know it."

"Here?" _In my mind, you jackass._ And he smiled. "I'm here because you're… fascinating." His compliment made me uneasy, but since he was already in my mind, there wasn't much I could do to shut him out, especially after this morning. "You hate both Reds and Silvers alike." My body tensed at his statement. "Reds because although inferior, they somehow find a way to fit in. You're superior, yet you don't have a place in this universe. Silvers because they are self-attentive and overpower others with their abilities. You have abilities, but what can you do other than make other Silvers like you for a short period of time? You _don't_ belong anywhere. You're higher than Reds, but lower than other Silvers." I tried to shut him up, but I couldn't move. "You don't belong, Lady Aselia." Now, I was standing, and he was only inches away. _"_ _But you can."_ He held out a hand to me. I stiffened. "Alongside myself and the next King."

"Prince Tiberias Calore VII." Samson shook his head at my response.

"Tiberias is a fool, just another tool like his father and the father before him." But Cal was the heir to the throne. Samson was speaking in tongue. "But my cousin…" Instantly, I knew what he was implying.

"Maven Calore, Second Prince of Norta," I confirmed.

"Soon to be King." _This_ was the unspoken fall no one ever spoke of, the reason why Convergings existed. Whatever he was planning, I didn't like it. Is Maven plotting against the King? What of Cal? Does the Queen have a role in this? What is happening within those castle walls? "I know you have questions, and I have the answers."

 _"_ _Mavey…"_ The second voice again. I finally realized, it was _Cal._ He _must_ have seen the Red girl at the bar that night. There was no way he couldn't have. If that was the case, then he _knew_ Mareena Titanos was a Red. Cal's loyal, born and raised as a soldier. If he knows, then so does his family. That means the King, he's keeping a Red under his roof, hiding her as a princess, but why? My body was now burning.

"I need to know, Aselia Chariot Arven…" Samson leaned in and took a whiff of my hair before whispering into my ear. "Where does your loyalty lie?"

I woke up in shock, out of breath, sweating, confused. _It wasn't a dream._ I told myself. I tried my best to recall every event that just took place in my mind. Mareena Titanos is a Red, Prince Cal is no longer in power, and Samson Merandus is going to stand alongside the new King of Norta, Maven Calore. All of this confused me, but I knew it wasn't anything to be taken lightly. _It's real._ I paced from the infirmary to my room, avoiding everyone on the way there. It was mid day. I threw on my combat suit as soon as I arrived, ready to march to the Merandus House for answers. When I opened my door, a servant was standing there, hand up, ready to knock.

"My lady," she said, surprised to see me in such a frantic. I nodded, giving her permission to continue speaking. "I was sent to deliver a message, but you weren't in the infirmary."

"The message, girl. " She informed me that all of the adults have gathered at the Capitol building for a meeting, and I was to attend as well. "It's crucial that you be there," she said, but it wasn't a priority for me, at least not at the moment.

"I'm to see Lord Samson Merandus. Life and death matters. Inform them of my absence." Before I could turn back around to put on my boots that I had almost forgotten, she quickly commented,

"He's the one who sent me to deliver the message, my lady." Not only was I looking for answers, but he wanted to be the one to give them to me.

I ran into Kaius upon my arrival.

"Ase!" He ran up to me and hugged me tightly. "I heard you collapse, are you alright?" I nodded. "You never cease to stay out of trouble, do you?" He laughed. We walked into the conference room together where many of the others were already waiting for us. Rayla, Lester, Elise and Eragon were a few of the notable faces. _Eragon._ When I looked towards him, his gaze shifted to Kaius before quickly looking away. A pang of guilt nicked my chest, but I tossed it aside. _Priorities, Ase._

"Shall we begin then?" Eragon spoke. At the round table, they discussed matters as far as threats to target the Norta Castle. The threats that they spoke of were only in regards to the Scarlet Guard. Just recently, the castle hosted a ball, but it was a disaster. Many were killed during a bombing that happened directly in the ballroom. Lieutenant Macanthos, a Stoneskin, was one of the notable lives lost. Along with Belicos Lerolan, a father and diplomat and Reynold Iral, a financial genius. This all occurred while I was out unconscious. "Aselia, your cousin was attacked as well."

"What?" Elise stiffened.

"The Scarlet Guard also tried assassinating Ptolemus." I was not a fan of Ptolemus, but hearing that they targeted him brought me even more bitterness towards them. "They targeted people of status. Silvers who play important roles in the Capitol."

"And what of the royal family?" He hesitated at my question and replied,

"They're safe. For now." As the meeting went on, I wondered where Samson was.

The servant from earlier told me he was the one who said I needed to be here, so where? I tapped my fingers against the table annoyed, irritated, curious, and unsure.

"The Scarlet Guard," Rayla started. "How did they get inside the castle?" No one wanted to admit it, but we all knew the answer.

"They had someone on the inside," Kaius finally admitted.

"Who's to say there isn't more than one person either?" Lester asked. At the end of the discussion, the room stayed silent. Some people were scared, and others were nervous, unsure of what to anticipate. Aside from the broad range of emotion in the room, one thing was certain, everyone here wants the Scarlet Guard dead.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

After the meeting, Alseth was outside of the room waiting for me. I immediately became alert at his presence because it made me recall my dream. Him freezing my entire body cold. I disregarded him and walked by, into a smaller hallway to avoid drawing attention from the other Silvers. Unsurprisingly, he followed me. I paced myself and turned around a corner, withdrawing a silver dagger from my leg holster. As soon as he turned after me, I pushed him against the wall, dagger firmly pressed against the skin of his neck.

"Feisty, are we?" He joked. I dug the weapon deeper into his skin.

"Why are you tailing me?" He simply smiled. " _Answer_ me." Alseth took a hold of my hand, one finger touching the blade and freezing it. Before the ice could come into direct contact with my skin, I dropped it. The moment I lowered my guard, he twisted my arm behind me and pinned me against the wall. "Prick!"

"You were the one with the blade to my neck." I tried to wriggle free, but his hold on me was firm. "You are quite beautiful, Lady Aselia." He leaned in, cool air emitting from his body, chilling mine. "Tell me, if Samson is interested in you, there must be a reason why aside from your undeniable beauty."

"You tell me." I snickered. "You're his bitch." He tightened his grip, freezing my wrist. I screamed, but whipped my head back, butting his. He stepped back from the impact, and before he could attempt anything else, I silenced him, head spinning. He held out his hand, but nothing was happening.

"You wretched-" but his insult was incomplete. He fell silent, then harshly onto his knees.

"You shouldn't be rude to her, Alseth." From the far staircase, descended Samson. "She _is_ a friend after all." I wasn't sure how long he had been there, but he was good at keeping his presence hidden. It was uncanny.

"Actually, 'friends' is too familiar of a term." I commented, massaging my wrist.

"Well, then I hope we become familiar one day, preferably sooner than later, no?" He gestured for me up the staircase. "Shall we?" I walked up the path, followed by Samson and Alseth. They guided me into an almost empty room. There was nothing but a single, square table, two chairs on each side. We all took a seat, though I, warily, and dived straight into business. "You want answers." I nodded. "If I may." In the blink of an eye, images rapidly appeared in my mind like a movie. There was Prince Maven and Princess Mareena. Then, Queen Elara made an appearance. She and her son were plotting wickedly. Prince Maven was kind and loving to the Princess and his brother, but behind the scene, he was full of hatred, resent and jealousy.

His love seemed to ring true when it came to Mareena. The way he looked at her and promised to help her get through her struggles. His voice was always gentle when he spoke to her. When he spoke to Cal, he showed the utmost respect, both as a younger brother and a noble respecting his future King. Behind that soft, caring face was a heart of darkness. Nothing but bitterness existed in his soul. He was no different from his mother, resentful behind a proud, noble mask. Maven Calore.

I watched the memories as if they were my own. He sat by his betrothed, her body leaning against his, knowing she was in love with his brother, but he didn't care about that, only about her. He stood in a room filled with many lit monitors, watching one in particular. On the screen was Prince Cal and Princess Mareena, sharing a dance. The chemistry was there. It was evident to anyone. Then, between the two, a forbidden kiss. It was the ultimate betrayal.

"Why?" I whispered, in shock, disbelief. Now, Prince Maven stood with his mother behind him, a gentle hand on his shoulder. _Why did you show me this?_ I didn't know how to feel. A part of me hated the Second Prince for resenting being the second born, but another part of me felt sympathy towards him. I understood why his conniving nature existed, but did he have to be so deceitful towards his own love and kin? My fists were white from being clenched too tightly together while the images ran through my mind. Not only did Samson play with my mentality but with my emotions. Tears trailed down my cheeks, tears that I couldn't hold back. The ache in my heart sung.

"You shed tears for the Second Prince." I wiped them from my face and cleared my throat.

"You did this." He manipulated me to feel this way. That was what I wanted to believe, but I knew whispers can only push thoughts and influence physical movement. Emotions are one's own, an element that is both weak and strong. The melancholy was honest.

"You are like him." Samson suggested.

"I would never plot against my own family," I said. "Especially not for a stupid crown." Samson only shook his head in response, and Alseth watched us closely. _But I understand._ I hated myself for acknowledging Prince Maven's side of the story. _He only wants to belong._ He had always felt left out, always been the second best. For once, he wanted to be noticed and appreciated because he is royalty too. _You're a Silver too,_ I couldn't help telling myself.

" _You belong with the Silver Elites. With us, at the castle."_ I watch Samson, unsure of what to say to him. "You're more powerful than you think, Aselia."

" _You told me I was weak,"_ I thought.

" _Only to watch you rise."_ His last word rang in my head. _Rise, red as the dawn._ I recalled Horace's necklace and instantly shut Samson out of my mind, hoping he didn't hear me speak. He didn't seem surprised at my sudden silence. "Aselia Chariot Arven, I ask you once more, where does your loyalty lie?" I unsheathed a finger knife, alerting Alseth, but Samson didn't move an inch. Although he was no longer in my thoughts, he didn't see me as a threat. My sudden movement caused the Shiver to freeze the room around us, but not before I silenced him as well. I made a gash on my palm and let my blood seep from my skin, dripping onto the frosted table.

"I am my blood, a _Silver._ " They waited steadily for more. "Prince, no…" I knew what I had decided, and in that moment, I also knew there was no turning back. " _King_ Maven is no different than I, and my loyalty lies with him, the new King of Norta." Samson smiled triumphantly and nodded at my answer. Alseth's shoulders relaxed, and he crossed his arms.

"Shall we go head to the royal castle?" Samson held out an arm for me, and I took it willingly. "Queen Elara and Prince Marven are very eager to meet you." He didn't seem to be attempting an invasion on my mind, but he was still silenced. As we exited the room, Alseth watched me cautiously, but he didn't dare make a move. Not when Samson had just accepted me as an alliance.

His words rang true. I _was_ no different than Maven Calore. I was just as conniving and manipulative, just as eager to find a place where I could belong. I was aware of the decision I had made, and it was that I would _not_ let Queen Elara and Prince Maven Calore get away with treason. Samson Merandus was wrong to underestimate me because he _should_ see me as a threat. I knew I couldn't make a move just yet, at least not by myself, so it was time I sought out the coordinates Horace left me. It was time to seek out the Scarlet Guard.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

This world is corrupted. There is a battle for power between the Reds and Silvers and a battle for the crown within the castle walls. The only question is: between the Scarlet Guard and the Silver Elites, which party presents lesser corruption?

"Aselia," Eragon was waiting for me outside of the building. When he saw my arm link with Samson's, he stiffened into a bow. "Lord Samson, Lord Alseth." It was a respectful gesture. The two men bowed their heads in return. I pulled away, taking the opportunity to speak with Eragon alone because it may be the only chance I have left. Among the chaos within Archeon, we may be too occupied with politics to see one another. Samson acknowledged my action.

"I shall send someone for you in the morning." I nodded. "We'll rendezvous with the Prince then." Then, the two departed, likely to meet with the House of Calore. When I turned back to Eragon, his eyes went wide.

"The _Prince?"_ I sighed. I didn't want to discuss anything right now. In a perfect world, Eragon and I would be back on the evening balcony at his house, glasses in hand, hearts beating at the scent of the other's perfume. But this isn't a perfect world, and we're here now. I knew Eragon had questions. Questions about what he just heard, questions about Kaius. I just didn't know which one was going to be harder to answer. I couldn't tell him the truth, at least not the whole truth, not about anything. "You're meeting Prince Tiberias?" He asked. I shook my head in response.

"Maven." I corrected. I wasn't sure how to continue, so I kept my answer short. Do I tell him a lie that he will believe, or a truth that he won't? Maybe I'll just not tell him anything at all. At least that way, I wouldn't be lying to him. _How frustrating._ Eragon hesitated, contemplating whether or not he should further pursue the subject. He didn't want to overstep any boundaries that were drawn before him, and his respect of others' privacy is one of the many traits I found so charming.

I lessened the space between us and took his hand in mine. He was taken aback by the motion but didn't argue. Instead, he pulled me in, catching me by surprise. His chin rested atop my head, arms around me, and he sighed. I wanted to hold him too but wouldn't allow myself to.

"Eragon, I—"

"I'm not going to force you to talk." My heart dropped at the sound of those words, and I finally gave in. My arms wrapped tightly around his body, and I hid my face in his chest. "Not if you don't want to." I kept down an urge itching in the back of my throat, a cry. It wasn't fair that the actions I've been taking have hurt him, leaving him in the dark, yet here he was. Just as kind to me as before, if not more. Why? The guilt was overpowering. "You're keeping secrets." _Ouch._ "And we both know it." Hearing the statement said aloud hurt, but I knew deserved it. "But I trust you." I looked up to see him already watching me. His jawline was so sharp, so perfect. Hazel eyes just watching mine as they glistened with tears. I felt myself leaning towards his face but was interrupted by the clearing of his throat. My face flushed pale in embarrassment. Eragon's hand was now cupping my cheek, eyes still holding my gaze. "I won't ask you about what business there is between you and those men." He was speaking of Samson, Alseth and Maven. _Good._ I was relieved but was ashamed of that fact. "But last night, at the ball, when you returned back to the residence with…"

"Kaius?" Just the sound of Kaius's name brought pain to him. It was evident in his expression.

"Rumors say it was a tryst." He said, envy hiding behind the caramel glaze of his eyes.

"Those are just rumors." But it wasn't enough of an answer.

"Then why?" Without realizing it, the distance between us came back into existence. My arms were still on him, yes, but instead of being wrapped around, they were just barely holding him by the waist. I didn't answer. "Aselia…" I simply feigned a smile. "You can't tell me." I shook my head. "Because it's a secret." I nodded.

"Sorry," I mumbled. He placed a gentle kiss on the heart of my forehead.

"You should head back." Eragon slid his hands down my arm until he held mine, thumbs caressing the back of my palms. I never realized how big his hands were in contrast to mine, small and slender. They were soft, gentle. Warm. As he drifted away, it seemed as if the only warmth left in this world was from the tips of his fingers. I didn't want to let go of it. Without a second thought, I stepped forward, reaching for him before he slipped away. I grabbed a hold of his hand. He was astounded. My sudden motioned startled even myself. I pulled back immediately. I almost didn't realize what had just happened. The perplexity of the event became nothing but a blurred memory in the next instant.

In one swift motion, Eragon pulled me in by the small of my waist and leaned me against the cool building. My hands were pressed against his chest. Trapped between the wall behind me and the gentleman in front, I became lost in a fantasy. His lips landed on mine with no hesitation. First, softly, then with an aggression I've never seen from him before. His hold on me was firm, one palm perfectly fitted to the round of my cheek. My knees fell weak, but I didn't want this to end. Neither did he. Eragon held me still, tightly and strongly, not allowing even a particle of space to come between us. He kissed me. Over and over. And over. _This,_ I thought, _is a moment of forever._


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

It was all over the news. _King Tiberias Calore VI, murdered by Blood. Secret affair and Royal Blood spilled. Rage for the Throne, Death of the King. Norta's Royal Murder. Mareena Titatnos: a fraud, a Red and a Killer. Tiberias Calore: King slaughtered by Prince. Cold blooded death, His own Blade and Son._ The list goes on. The news wasn't made public outside of the Calore gates until just today. Yesterday, the Calore family hosted a ball. It was destroyed by the Scarlet Guard. Mareena Titanos was a part of the Guard. Tiberias Calore VII arrested her and his brother, her fiancé. Then, he slaughtered his father, a blade decapitation. He was in love with Princess Mareena all along, and she, with him. Now, they are hunted. Now, Maven Calore is the new King of Norta. Now, the two traitors, his brother and fiancee, will fight in the Bowl of Bones, the arena where the worst criminals fight to their deaths. Their blood will be spilled for all to see.

A servant held my door open, and I gasped at the sight of the castle. It was _grand._ It was my first time on the royal property. Because I wasn't a noble, an invitation to the Calore residence was rare. By the castle's main gates, Samson and Alseth stood waiting for me. The Whisper took my hand in his and placed a courtesy kiss on the back of my palm.

"Welcome, Lady Aselia." I curtsied. "Shall we?" He held out an arm for me, and I took it. The setting around me was too imposing. As we neared the building, it seemed to be growing in size, hovering greatly over me. I felt my unease increasing by the second, but I managed to remain poised. The corridors we passed had ceilings hundreds of feet high, windows the size of giants, decorated with velvet curtains. Many rooms were present, all doors closed. Were there guests staying here, or were the rooms all unoccupied? The royal family never seemed too hospitable from what I have observed. They seem to keep a lot of things hidden from the public, but any family with power would.

As we kept walking, a party of soldiers marched by us. I recognized their uniform. They were the Gold Legion, Cal's soldiers. _They_ were _Cal's soldiers._ The fact still boggled me. I still had so many questions. Prince Cal grew up a soldier, born and nurtured to be a tool who only knew of loyalty to the King, his father, who held indefinite power and status. Maven wanted to cast his older brother out in order to inherit the throne. That much, I knew. That much, Samson _showed_ me. But it still didn't make any sense. _Why_ did Cal kill the King? He gained no merits from such an action. His younger brother would have figured out a way to cast him out of the palace regardless. Since I was sought out, he must have already had one. I must be here for a specific reason. _You're strong_ is not enough of a reason to invite a Silver Elite to become one of the Nobles, especially not one of the the inner circle members, working _directly_ with the Calore family.

I caught a glimpse of a familiar figure in the corner of my eye but was unsure of whether or not I wanted to glance over. When we finally passed the party of soldiers, a voice I knew too well called out from behind me.

"Ase?" I turned around to see Kaius dressed in uniform, marching with the other Legionnaires. "What are you doing here?" He broke away from the division and hugged me tightly. Was he happy to see me, or was he worried? I couldn't tell, though these days, he seemed more worried about me than anything. I felt delighted of the fact.

"Hey," I said, hesitantly hugging him back.

"Lord Samson, Lord Alseth." He saluted them, and they returned the courtesy. "If you'll excuse us for a moment." Then, his attention returned to me. Kaius took me by the hand, and we distanced ourselves from the two as the legion continued on with intent.

"Aren't you going to get in trouble?" He shook his head.

"I don't care. Why are you here?" I pursed my lips together, unsure of how to answer. "Please don't tell me you're _getting involved_ again," he whispered. _Please don't tell me you're getting involved with Reds again,_ was what he wanted to say. The Scarlet Guard had already infiltrated the castle once thanks to having others on the inside. Did he think I was going to be the next one to let them in? I reassured him I wasn't there for that purpose, and he sighed in relief.

"I'm working here." I stated simply.

"Since when?" He asked flatly.

"Since now," I responded in the same manner.

"Right." He sarcasted. I cocked an eyebrow and crossed my arms.

"You don't believe me." Stating the obvious.

"What's your position?" I couldn't answer and took a second to myself. What _was_ my position? Now that I thought about it, no one ever told me what role I had to play at the Calore residence. _You're more powerful than you think, Aselia._ That was all Samson said to me, and suddenly, I'm here. "No answer, eh?" I snapped my tongue at him.

"Prince, no… _King_ Maven Calore requested for my presence specifically." Something crossed Kaius's face, but I couldn't exactly tell what it was. "The Queen too, his mother." The faint expression still lingered. "I'm meeting them today, shortly, actually. Right before the Bowl of Bones." The darkness on his face was now evident. _Hatred._ When Kaius looked directly into my eyes, I froze. A chill traveled down my spine, and it was one much more intimidating than chills Shivers can cause. That cold expression, especially coming from Kaius, someone who I've known most of life, it was foreign. He was always spirited, confident, witty and uplifting; but at this very moment, I felt as if I was standing in front of an entirely different person. He was Kaius, yet he wasn't _my_ Kaius.

I recalled what he told me when we were younger. I remembered when I visited the Kaius house once before. Kaius was upset because of his father. He had tears in his eyes, face pale, boiling with rage. He threw furniture at the walls, shattering a hung mirror with a black, oak chair. His father disciplined him, and he was made to clean up his own mess. _If you want to act like a Red, you'll be treated as one,_ Lord Haven said. I snuck into the room he destroyed and helped him carefully collect the mirror shards to dispose of. I simply broke the silence in the room and asked him why he did what he did. Kaius gripped onto a shard, cutting his palm. _With power comes darkness._

He stepped closer to me, causing me to back into a decorative column in the halls. His lips spoke without sound. I tilted my head in question.

"What?" I asked in a hushed tone. He leaned in uncomfortably close, tickling my ear as he whispered softly. _Silence._ Before I could even turn pale, before the bashfulness from this intimate closeness could even be processed, I reacted instinctively. I knew exactly what he wanted and conformed without hesitation. In less than a second, there was a sensation pulsating through my veins, then it released, an invisible wave. Silvers present in the corridor, near and far, were stripped down to nothing more than a mundane, Kaius included.

"He didn't do it, Ase." He was in pain. "I've been training by his side for _weeks._ Ase, I promise you, it wasn't him" I was confused at first, but I quickly realized who he was referring to. _Cal._ This was a moment of weakness for Kaius. It was rare, but I didn't have time to sympathize with him because Samson and Alseth were waiting for me. Because _Maven and Queen Elara_ were waiting for me. But I had questions. _More_ questions. Why did Kaius think the first prince was innocent? Why keep his thoughts silent? Why tell me? _Why?_ My confusion must have been present on my face because Kaius's cold gaze returned back to normal. He grinned at me, complicating my train of thought even more.

"Lady Aselia," Samson called from a distance away. I turned to look at the two men waiting for me, then back to Kaius. But he was already gone. He concealed himself the way he always did best, leaving me with nothing but questions for the unknown. _Damn, Shadows._

"I hate that guy," Alseth uttered. He kept his gaze straight ahead, but continued speaking. "He reeks of pride and nobility, and it reminds me of the First Prince." I never realized the accuracy of his statement until just now. I've known Kaius most of my life, and I've only ever had one encounter with Cal. But I was able to see that they _do_ share similar characteristics. It was actually quite commendable. "It's disgusting."

We entered a room, beautifully decorated and spacious, chandelier hanging high above. _All this space for a single throne?_ I wanted to roll my eyes at the thought, but remained with utmost behavior. To my right, Samson, and Alseth was on my left. Across the room, sat _King_ Maven and his mother. The closer we approached them, the warmer the air around us became. Only feet away from the royal Silvers, my body came to a sudden halt. I looked to Samson to see him trying to keep his poise. He disapproved of our current state, but didn't speak a word. Alseth found it more difficult to hide his expression, evidently irritated and snapping his tongue. Queen Elara descended down the step and instantly, the three of us fell into a gentle bow. _Damn, it._ She was too close, too strong. For the first time in a long time, I felt fear. The hairs on my body began to rise. What's going to happen to me? She lifted my chin up, allowing me to stand again.

"Do not be scared, Arven." Her voice was gentle, but pierced sharper than knives. " _Why are you here?"_

"I am here to serve the new King of Norta, your highness. King Maven Calore." She tilted her chin up, showcasing her superiority. My eyes glanced from Maven to Samson just ever so slightly. I noticed them both watching me, intently. My eyes grew wide with realization. " _You're in my head."_ She smiled.

" _If you're loyal, you'll have nothing to hide."_ I couldn't even feel her invading my mind. My heart raced. There was no way I could shut her out. She was the queen. She was too powerful. She was the strongest in the House of Merandus. I'm nothing but a weak, pathetic Silver who can't even save herself. In that moment, only one thought ran through my mind over and over. _Elara Merandus is going to kill me._

" _You are strong."_ Cal's voice echoed in the back of my head. He spoke the exact words he spoke in my dream. _Was_ it a dream? I felt as if I was in a pit of vulnerability, a hole dug for me by the Queen herself, but the memory of his words lit up the darkness. Just a second ago, I had no control over my body, but somehow, I was able to move. First, it was merely a twitch of a finger, then I somehow clench my fists together. Maven saw the motion and sat up, now on the edge of his throne. I'm here because _they_ want me here. I'm here because I'm _strong._ I never truly believed it, but people have been telling me since the very beginning. Samson, Eragon, Kaius, and my mother.

Queen Elara pushed herself into my mind. This time, she was no longer hiding the fact. Every layer of thought she penetrated, she made sure I felt it. It pained like a hammer shattering pillars of glass. Like a piercing needle, like rigid, metallic threads being sewn into my skull. But it wasn't going to get any worse. I wasn't going to allow it.

"I…" First, the unbearable pressure in my head lessened, then I was slowly able to feel the control of my body regained. I tilted my head, smiling as it relieved my stress with a single crack of the neck. My feet still felt glued to the ground, but my toes wiggled freely while still under her influence. A sensation of complete control, condescended, and superiority gathered in my chest. It was a weird feeling, but I wanted more. The same sensation rushed through me like a coursing river. I looked at the queen in the eyes. They were cruel, pitiful eyes. The confidence present in her posture faded without a doubt when a sneer unknowingly escaped my expression. "I did not give you permission to look in there." I straightened myself with confidence. I knew it was a bad idea acting so arrogant in front of the Queen herself. She was still royalty. Suddenly, the silver in me wish I never acted like such a rebel. _I could slap myself right now._

Just as the thought crossed my mind, my mouth tasted of metal. I was suddenly watching Alseth, his eyes going large. A stinging pain spread across my left cheek in an instant, and I could feel the blood drip down my lips.

"HOW DARE YOU?!" Queen Elara now had one hand tightly gripped around my throat. I struggled for oxygen. I wanted to silence her, to weaken her again, but it wasn't her Silver abilities giving her strength. It was the rage I boiled in her. A familiar and unmissed moment re-lived itself again. Lightheadedness, a stream of blood trickling down my nose. Was this happening because I had just silenced her, or was it because she was going to kill me? I regretted allowing the addicting feeling of power make me ruthless. That excitement and bloodrush I felt just a second ago. In my right state of mind, I _never_ would have disrespected the Queen, especially not with her directly imposing on me.

"Mother, that's enough." Now standing, Maven's voice sounded with power, just like a how a King's should be. Her grip on me didn't loosen. " _Mother."_ Queen Elara finally gave in and stepped back behind her son. She placed an arm on his shoulder, but he shrugged her off and approached me. "Lady Arven, was it?"

"Aselia…" I said, unsure of what tone I had just given. "Aselia Chariot Arven, my King." I didn't look at him directly. I tried to steady my breathing, but with the growing pain and my body's desperate crave for oxygen, it was hard not to look at a disadvantage, especially in front of the King Tiberias's heir. The heat emitting from Maven, was it supposed to intimidate me? He held his hand up, and I shut my eyes tightly. Suddenly, there was a soothing warmth around my cheek, my jaw and my neck. I leaned into it and opened my eyes to see Maven standing right in front of me, a hand gentle on my face. He was taller than I imagined. Taller than his brother. They were similar in so many ways. Dark hair, broad shoulders, but Maven's eyes were a soft hue of blue. I wanted to grasp their color and paint it across a canvas.

"Aselia Chariot Arven," he said, voice both calm and conniving. "Please excuse my mother. She was never a friendly one to strangers." I nodded hesitantly while also trying to stay standing. "You're bleeding." He looked down at my chest where the blood dripped down, causing me to blush. Maven noticed and offered me a smile. "Let's clean you up. I'll have a new dress sent to your room." I almost believed he was the kind Silver every man seemed to have spoken of, not the Second Prince who was full of nothing but bitter darkness, the Silver Prince who plotted against his father and brother for the flaming crown. _Mavey…_ It was Cal's voice again.

 _He didn't do it, Ase._ Then, it was Kaius's words that rang in my head, followed by all the thoughts and questions I had upon arrival. _Maven wanted to cast his older brother out in order to inherit the throne… Why did Cal kill the King… His younger brother would have figured out a way to cast him out of the palace regardless._ I suddenly remembered my last encounter with the Queen's cousin and all the images he reeled before me. _Prince Maven stood with his mother behind him, a gentle hand on his shoulder._

In a blink of an eye, all the missing pieces fell into place. Why did Cal kill the King? _He didn't._ His younger brother would have figured out a way to cast him out of the palace. _The King's death_ was _Maven's way to the throne._ Prince Cal grew up a soldier, born and nurtured to be a tool who only knew of loyalty to the King, his father, who held indefinite power and status, and his younger brother was no different. Prince Maven grew up a soldier, born and nurtured to be a tool who only knew of loyalty to the Queen, his mother, who _craved_ indefinite power and status.

"The Bowl of Bones is opening to the public soon." Maven held out his arm, gesturing for me to take the first step out of the throne room. I watched him in horror and disbelief but kept my expression calm. "Shall we?" He offered that same smile again. This time, I saw through it. It wasn't gentle at all. It never was. It was an evil grin, masked to fool the eye. I curtsied in respect, then exited the room, followed by Samson Merandus and Alseth Gliacon. I could feel all of their eyes on me. _Maven Calore and Elara Merandus killed the King._


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Sixteen

When I scouted out the Scarlet Guard, the number of guns that were pointed at me were abundant. It wasn't hard locating the Guards' base because of the coordinates that Horace sent me along with the necklace I wore around my neck, a crescent moon with an embedded ruby. The coordinates led me to the woods, outside of the city's East gates. I was stranded in unknown grounds, surrounded by nothing but trees and darkness. In the distance, I heard the snapping of a twig. Knowing that I was being watched before the attacker revealed himself, I could have disarmed him and knocked him unconscious, but I didn't. Not yet. Instead, I purposely reached for the daggers tucked away behind my back. The silence was broken by the click of a gun, followed by a voice.

"Drop them." The man's voice was deep. I slowly revealed my weapons and dropped them to my sides. "Turn around." I took a step. " _Slowly."_ At this point, I could hear the distant shuffling of more pursuers surrounding us. When I was finally facing him, I lifted my head slightly, eyes meeting his. Even in the late evening, nothing but the remainder of the sun lighting the world, I saw his eyes go large as he noticed the pale of my skin. His arms tensed, then he shouted. "Silver!"

I grabbed his gun with one hand and positioned myself, so it gripped into place atop my right shoulder. I tugged it forward harshly, forcing his finger to pull against the trigger, releasing a fire. I thanked the heavens there was a silencer on it, but a strident ringing still deafened my ear. I hated myself for being shorter than he, making it impossible for me to lock the weapon in place under my arm. I had to improvise, and that cost me my hearing.

He cursed under his breath for losing grasp of his weapon. I quickly remove the magazine and jabbed his gun, now in my possession, into his stomach. An arm went behind his back, and it swung towards me, knife in hand. _Too slow._ I let go of the now unloaded rifle. My right arm moved with a mind of its own, shielding me from his attempted strike while my left went to my thigh holster, grabbing a hold of the small, hand gun. My defensive arm grabbed his, twisting it high behind his back. He dropped his dagger, and caught it with his free hand. Then, there was another swing. It was now with his dominant arm, faster and stronger, but it still wasn't enough. With my gun in hand, I forced a blow to his head, knocking him unconscious. By now, I was completely surrounded.

"How many of there are you?" One of the men demanded. I didn't answer. "Answer or we _will_ shoot." I sighed, irritated. I anticipated a fight, which was why I came armed, but a part of me hoped there wouldn't be one. _Stupid, Reds._ I thought to myself. I dropped my gun and kicked it away, knowing they wouldn't hurt me. Not until I gave them answers. Reds are weak in that sense. If it were the other way around, Silvers surrounding a single Red, his crimson corpse would decorate the land long before he even knew he was being pursued.

" _Rise..._ " I started. The soldiers and their guns stayed on me. I carefully watched them, counting every man in view. There were approximately ten men on the ground, but others were well hidden in the trees above. It wasn't clever enough to fool a Silver though. Twenty men at most locked on me. " _... Red as Dawn,_ was it?" I carefully pulled back my hood, revealing my face to the Scarlet Guard. My hands undid the clasps of the Horace's necklace, and I held it up for them to see, the ruby encircled by a silver moon.

Not long after, everyone stood down, likely an order given through wireless communication. I was surprised to see that they had that kind of technology, being downtrodden as they are. _Stolen gear._ I held myself back from smiling at the thought. A _roger_ was said amongst the crowd. They blindfolded me then took me to their base, in handcuffs of course. It was then where I saw Horace again.

"Darling," Horace said, welcoming me into a hug with open arms. I leaned into him, hands still cuffed behind my back. The hallway was narrow, dark, metal walls. "How are you?" I stayed cautious, wondering why he wasn't on edge like everyone else.

" _How?_ " I asked him. He wasn't sure what I was trying to ask, but neither was I. There were too many questions I had. It was the best way I knew how to sum them all up. Horace's eyes trailed just passed me and went large. My ears sharpened at a sudden swift piercing of wind. I grounded into position, then spun back with full force, kicking away a dagger that was flung directly at me. The blade clanked against the heel of my boot, and in contact, its direction of travel changed, daggering into the wall beside me. Was this a trap? No. Horace wouldn't have expressed surprise if it was. A hooded man standing at the opposite end of the hall straightened himself after tossing the dagger. He whistled a tone, evidently impressed. I sprinted towards him. He didn't move an inch. I kicked off a wall and spun another kick, this time, directing it at him. The man looked at me and smiled. One second he was there. The next, he was gone. I landed gently and fell onto one knee. Suddenly, he was standing over by Horace. _How?_ I asked myself once more. His flesh, he had a scarlet undertone. I knew he wasn't Silver blooded. Even if he was, no Silver has the ability to teleport. It was _impossible._

"Shade, stop picking fights." Horace placed a hand on his shoulder and he laughed.

"Sorry. Wow, they train you pretty good in Archeon, huh?" I was still too flabbergasted to speak. He removed his mask, and there was a spark of familiarity. Instantly, he was standing in front of me, causing me to skip a breath. "I'm Shade Barrow." I stayed cautious and nodded.

"Horace," _I need answers._ He nodded as if he knew what I was asking. I was escorted to a room, guns still pointed at me. Once we were alone, I didn't hold back on any of the questions. I learned that Horace initially did _not_ know I was a Silver. He was suspicious of my pride when we first met, but it wasn't until he requested the necklace to me delivered that he found out. No one in the community knew of a middle-class Red named Ase, but Beatrice was out in the market enough times for others to know that she was a servant of the House of Arven. Horace eventually was able to figure out that I was Ase, and he was afraid. The gift was delivered before the message of my identity was relayed. It could have been the death of the entire camp, but nothing ever happened.

The necklace, that I've always seen as a ruby encircled by a crescent moon was actually a sunrise. _Rise, red as the dawn._ The symbol stayed within the Guard. Some had it tattooed, others shared similar jewelry. Horace had been a part of the Scarlet Guard for some time now. His booth in the market was a cover and a way to make money for blackmarket equipment because he had the talent for it.

"What am I doing here?" I asked. He leaned back in his seat and shrugged.

"You tell me, Aselia Chariot Arven." I straightened at the sound of my full name in use by a member of the Scarlet Guard. " _You_ came to us."

"I... " I wasn't sure how to answer. Could I trust him? I gulped. "You need me." He cocked an eyebrow. "I know things."

"We know things too." His arms now crossed. "We have informants on the inside."

"You _had_ informants on the inside." He tensed at my comment and nodded. "I'm sure it didn't take Maven long to find moles. And to kill them. He works quickly."

"Why shouldn't we cast you out right now?" He asked. They have no reason to keep me here. Not yet. I needed more time to gain their trust, but there was no time.

"I'm a part of his inner circle."

"All the more reason to rid of you." He didn't believe me. Before I could respond again, the door to the room opened and two men walked in. The first man, I recognized. His big build was one I fought against in combat. I smiled at the sight of him and my Silver pride took character.

"Sorry for knocking you out." Half sarcastic and half sincere. He bit his tongue at my comment,

"Shut up," he hissed. "You don't belong here, and I'll gladly be the one to rid of you." My inner child wanted to stick out a tongue at him, but I stayed poised.

"Hawthorne, stand down." Horace said. "Ase, if you're here to infiltrate… "

"You know I'm not a spy, Horace." I interjected.

"If the Scarlet Guard doesn't have a reason to keep you here, then—"

"We do." The second man finally spoke up. I forgot about his presence until his voice sounded, but he continued to stay hidden in the shadows.

"She only knows as much as us." Horace stated. I wasn't sure how much the rebels knew, but the statement made me uneasy. Was it true?

"She can do things we can't." He meant I had abilities. Why was he speaking in my defense?

"She's a Silence." I clenched my teeth at Horace's response. Born as an Arven and always disregarded. "I assume you're saying we keep her because she can negate our enemies' power during combat?"

"Because she can affect an _entire army_ of Silver men." I looked up and hated the Scarlet Guard for throwing out one surprise after another. I also hated the sight that was present in front of me. "Hey, you," the second man said as he stepped into the light. "It's been awhile." Jyles smiled kindly.

"That's impossible," said Horace. Hawthorne nodded in agreement.

"I was there." Jyles reassured. "I was adjusting the weapons to my liking." He was molding them. "Out of nowhere, the iron froze still no matter how hard I tried. I felt empty, silent." That was just this morning when Samson attempted to shoot me. I didn't realize Jyles was amongst the crowd. "I turned around and everyone was just as confused, some even angered. In the midst of war, no soldier wanted to feel disadvantageous. Imagine the reaction when we found one of Maven's people had the ability to negate the abilities Norta's entire royal army?" He laughed. "Man, I didn't know he had someone like that. It was actually kind of terrifying!" With a wave of a hand, the metal cuffs keeping me captive melted into microbeads and scattered across the floor. I brought my hands to my sides and stood.

"Red or Silver, had anyone defied Maven Calore, he was prepared." Everything that seemed so uncertain just a few days ago was as clear as ice to me now. "Alseth to torture the Reds, myself to turn the Silvers mundane and Samson to manipulate them." It finally made sense as to why we were selected and always together. "He had the perfect guardians by his side to keep him in rule."

"Then there's also his mother. The true mastermind behind the grand scheme of things." Jyles commented, almost amazed.

"Then why are you here?" I sneered at the fact that they— Horace, still couldn't figure out my intentions or rather come to accept them.

"The Scarlet Guard is obviously at a disadvantage in this war. You may have the numbers, but you're Reds. You lack abilities beyond physical combat." A sweat trickled down Horace's face, unsure of how to feel about what I was about to say. "But I'm your trump card." If I was going to be nothing but a pawn in this game of war, I"ll use it to turn it into an even play. "Norta's Royal Army with no greater power than Reds."

"An army-wide silence…" Hawthorne whispered to himself.

"Negated soldiers all across Norta," Horace said, barely audible. "A _Silver_ Silence."

"Or you can toss her out." Jyles suggested blandly.

"Yeah, I can leave." He smiled. I stood up from my seat, ready to walk out the door. The Magnetron took me by the arm and winked.

"But as the combat advisor, I suggest we keep her." I nodded back. "We _need_ her, Horace." I didn't know why he was still hesitant. What else was there to think about? All the facts were already laid out. Horace's eyes were closed, his purple eyebrows furrowed. He stood from his seat and walked out of the room.

"I need to think." It was all he said before disappearing down the corridor. Hawthorne followed him out, and the moment we were alone, Jyles hugged me tightly.

"What the hell, Aselia?" I hugged him back. He was exasperated. The confidence in him from just two seconds ago was now all drained.

"What the hell, _me?_ What the hell to _you,_ Jyles!" I punched him in the chest. "You're one of them? This entire time?!" From the very beginning, he was a Guardsmen. Since long before Ptolemus hired him to act as a Red servant at the ball. It was time for me to stop asking questions and start seeking answers. First, I have to at least find a place here, and I knew I couldn't do it without Jyles. He coughed and let out a weak laugh. "You said you accepted the little spy gig from my cousin because he was resourceful." Jyles nodded. "You were seeking information for the Scarlet Guard." It was hypocritical of me to feel betrayed and disgusted, but I couldn't help it.

"No. That was a personal job." I waited for more. "Ase, I'm a Haven." He took a breath. "But I'm not a Shadow. Didn't you ever find that odd?" I recalled when Elise attacked him in my room. He defended himself by manipulating the metal picture frame into a shield. I nodded. "My mother's a Haven. I took her last name."

"Why?" I was curious, but a part of me knew I was now overstepping my boundaries.

"Because my biological father…" I could see his expression, uncertain, afraid, like a lost child, but present was also a deep hatred, a darkness that must have been drawn from his Shadow blood. Every Shadow, _with power comes darkness._ It was what Kaius had once said. As much as I wanted to know, I couldn't force myself to allow him to share such a deep secret with someone he had only known for a brief period of time. I held his hand in mine.

"You don't have to tell me." I offered him a gentle smile. "It's none of my business, and I know it's private." He thanked me. "Just know I'm thankful, alright? And I'm here if you need anything." Jyles brought one hand up to his face to hide the tears in his glistening eyes. A weak laugh escaped his lips, and he landed a soft kiss on my forehead.

"No wonder Kaius is so fond of you." I was taken aback by his comment, my face just slightly growing pale. Jyles's hand tighten around mine. "Be good to him, Aselia." And with that, he left.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

My body felt cold. Was I dying? As the seconds passed, the chill was spreading through me. Where it felt coldest, was my at my cheek. There was something soothing about it. I could feel the coolness of my breath, followed by a shiver. I immediately shot my eyes open and slapped a hand away from my face.

"Prick!" I hissed. Alseth smirked as I rub warmth back onto my face. I sat up, glaring at him.

"Hey, new girl. Way to be out when everyone else is preparing." I hated the sounded of his voice, full of nothing but infuriating pride, but his statement made me wary.

"Preparing for what?" I demanded. He stood from the seat next to my bed and began walking out the door. I noticed him in combat gear, black with streaks down the sides, representing the House of Gliacon colors. I was already uncomfortable by the fact that he was in my room while I was unconscious. We were alone. An excited laughed escaped from him, causing me to feel even greater discomfort. Alseth then sent me a lifeless grin.

"War, silly." And he was gone. My uniform was hanging on my wardrobe. It looked similar to the training suit from back home, but the quality was definitely better. I quickly undressed from the white and silver gown granted to me, and dressed into the perfectly fitted combat suit. The material stretched, and it was easy to maneuver in. There were many small hooks and straps on it to attach firearms and other weaponry to. The streaks running across the sides, silver and white, told all I was an Arven. I nodded in approval at the gear. I put on the boots that were set on the table and stood up. As I turned to face the door, a dagger swiftly flew by, cutting my arm. I stood my ground, ready for my pursuer, but it was just Samson,

"What the hell, Samson." He entered my room and approached me, watching my body closely. He stared at me up and down, front and back. "If you wanted to watch me change, you could have simply asked." He had no reaction to my comment. What a bore.

"Look at your arm," he said. "Where the knife struck you." I did as he did and was surprised to find my suit in perfect condition. Before I could even asked how it was possible, he continued. "Perks of working for the King. Sentinels have gear made of the same material." Samson was also wearing a suit matching mine and Alseth's. His house colors, Navy and white, decorated the sides as well. "You'll still feel pressure from oncoming strikes, but the material won't tear. Not unless it is greatly worn." I nodded in awe. "As long as you're swift on your feet and be the one doing damage to others, you'll be fine." He picked up the dagger and handed it to me. I attached it to a holster. As I stood, there he withdrew a sack of weapons and began attaching them to my suit. "You'll need these."

"Because I can't defend myself?" I asked.

"Because there are traitorous Silvers on the opposing team, and when you Silence them, they'll be unarmed." He corrected. "You'll have the advantage."

"Rayla Osanos." The name didn't draw a reaction from him. "Alseth said she was under investigation." Samson nodded at my statement.

"She escaped while we were preoccupied with the arena's evacuation." So she _was_ guilty.

"Why did we evacuate?" Samson paused still before arming me again. No comment. "She can manipulate lightning." Nothing. "And we're going to pretend she's just another Red." His silence was annoying me, so I snapped my tongue and kicked him. Unfortunately for me, he managed to avoid the strike. "What the hell aren't they telling us, Samson?"

"You're all set." He turned around and walked. "Let's go. They're waiting for us." This time, it was I who tossed him a dagger. I flung it perfectly in the perpendicular space between his head and shoulder. He caught it with no hesitation. I was taken aback. "You keep asking questions, should I find out why?" He made sure I could feel him pushing into my head. Without needing to Silence him, he backed down. "Had it been my cousin, you would be dead already." He was referring to the Queen. I walked out of the room with him. " _I convinced them to let you join the Silver Nobles. If it's found you're a direct connection to the Scarlet Guard, it will be the death of us both."_ I stopped in my tracks, but he continued on. " _You're an asset, but if_ I _find out you're affiliated with them, I'll kill you myself."_

Samson always seemed like a cold person, but I couldn't tell what was running through his mind. Was he warning me or was he threatening me? And what did he mean by an asset? _I wish I was a whisper right now._ I ran in front of him, and he came to a halt. He watched me, a bored expression present. I couldn't read him at all. He was unpredictable, and it made me uneasy. What did I know about him other than his obvious profile? Son in the house of Merandus, he works directly with the noble families. He's Queen Elara's cousin. Alseth is his right hand man. Samson is only a few years older than me. He's powerful, but that's a given fact for any Whisper of elite blood. I didn't even know why he wanted me here.

"Why am I here?" I asked aloud.

"Because you're a Silver." I shook my head.

"There are thousands of Silvers out there." He nodded in agreement.

"Because you're strong." His tone of voice was steady, confident. Condescending.

"We're all strong." He smirked. His sudden show of expression threw me off, and he continued walking his course. "Come." Without his influence, I obeyed. We made our way to a field where many of the strongest soldiers were preparing for battle. Some were arming themselves and others were sparring. Water splashing, metal clanking, ground breaking. Silvers of all abilities were present. Samson and I watched them from a balcony. There were hundreds of men below us. It was Norta's Royal Army. The sight of everyone's showcased strength was breathtaking. Even those who were simply standing, they didn't have to flex a muscle for me to know how strong they already were. I saw Alseth, swiftly trapping another Silver in a headlock. He then proceeded to freeze the man who was calling mercy, but Alseth didn't stop. Instead, he was smiling. _He's crazy._ Then, my attention was brought back to Samson. "Do you know how powerful you really are?" _I mean, I managed to silence you and the Queen,_ I wanted to say, but I held back the response. "Alseth is going to kill that man." The Silver was immobile under his grip. "Unless you stop him."

"Why do I care what happens to him? He's one soldier in an army of a thousand men." And Samson knew I made a valid point. I'm a Silver. The wellbeing of others was irrelevant to me.

"Silence them." He said.

"Alseth and his opponent?" He shook his head.

" _All_ of them." My eyes grew large in disbelief. He couldn't be serious. I was wrong about my previous assumption. Alseth may be odd, but _Samson_ was the crazy one. "Do it." He demanded again, much more commanding. " _Now."_ I hesitated, palms sweaty. There was no way I could silence a thousand men. At most, I was only ever able to disable fifteen men's abilities, but I was panicked. _And they had guns pointed at Cal and Mareena._ I took a breath. What happens if I fail? I gulped. This was just a test. The silencing waves that I knew so well slowly resonated inside of me. _Focus._ Another breath. _Steady._ The pulsation gradually increased, coursing faster and stronger. I turned to see if Samson was studying me. As I faced him, he had me at gunpoint, gun clocked and no further than an inch from my face. _No!_ His eyes were emotionless, then he pulled the trigger.

I squeezed my eyes shut.

The sound of a gun firing echoed.

I could smell gunpowder lingering in the air.

My taste buds reacted to the salt of my sweat.

But I didn't feel any pain.

When I finally opened my eyes, the first image I saw was a smirk once more. I looked up to see the gun in his hand, pointed towards the sky, his wrist tightly in my grip. I recollected the events that had just happened in the passing two seconds. Samson pointed a gun at me and fired, but not before I grabbed a hold of his arm and pushed it away, directing it towards the sky. My heart dropped, then it raced rapidly. Samson Merandus just tried to kill me. I roughly twisted his arm back, grabbing ahold of the weapon with my other hand as he dropped it. Now, it was I who had a gun turned on him, cocked and trigger ready to pull.

"You son of a—"

"Look." He interrupted, watching the soldiers once more. Without moving my body, I allowed my gaze to follow his. The sight below startle me. Just a second ago, every soldier was sparring, elements dancing in the air. Confusion, irritation, anger, shock. These emotions were present on _all_ of their faces. Alseth saw us from the training ground, and for a split second, he looked almost impressed before turning away.

" _This_ is why you are here, Aselia Chariot Arven." I lowered the gun, uncocking it. A silver drop attempted to escape, trickling down my nose once more, but this time, it didn't get far. Samson handed me a handkerchief, and I accepted it without hesitation. "Are you feeling well?" I wasn't dizzy. Not really at least, but my knees did want to collapse on me. _Not now,_ I told them. I couldn't look weak. I couldn't _be_ weak. Not while there is a war between the Scarlet Guard and the Silver Elites. Not when the war was at its peak. But should I even worry?

Below me, there was broken earth, disfigured swords, puddles of water, and shattered concrete. The field was in disarray, filled with Silvers, their powers obliterated.

 _I just silenced a thousand men._

I was in disbelief. I fainted after silencing Samson. Just a little more and I would have fainted after Queen Elara too.

"Why am I even still standing?" I asked myself. I knew this was my doing, but I still couldn't comprehend where such powers came from. No Silver ever bothered glancing at an Arven more than once on the battlefield. It's because _this_ was never a problem. A mass silence to this extent was never even existent. _Until now._

"I'll give you some time to take it in. We're to leave at dusk." Samson walked away, leaving me with final words. " _With you by the King's side, stripping away Silvers who defy him, who defy_ us, _Norta will be in our_ complete _control."_ They continuously told me I was strong. That I belonged here. But it was never for my sake. Just like Uncle Rane, hired by the previous Queen for her own protection, I was now the King's Silence. This was what he meant when he called me an asset. It was all just another part of their scheme to rule the throne, the kingdom. I've been a pawn in their power play all along.

The moment I was alone, I sped to my room. When a servant passed by, I would keep my poise, but only long enough until I was out of their sight. I dug through my wardrobe and found my personal combat suit. Inside of the zipped pocket, it was still there. I sighed with relief. Initially, I told myself I would seek help to prevent Maven Calore and his mother from committing treason against the King, but I was already too late. Had I known they were plotting his death, I would have acted sooner. Maybe Cal would still be in his rightful place as heir to the throne. What could I have done?

Was this my problem? No, but I knew far too much already. I've helped Reds escape on more than one occasion. I've been in direct contact with a member of the Scarlet Guard, Horace. They are extremists who want equality for their blood, but they are also loyal to their cause, with an army in hand. If they saved Cal and Mareena, then they are now aware of the truth within the castle walls. Would be they able to help me? I wasn't sure. Would they even still be there? I didn't know. Wouldn't they just shoot me down the moment catch a glimpse of me? _No._ That much, I was confident about. _I think._ They would want answers from me before anything else. Information. All things I would be willing to give them, under certain circumstances. I hated myself for choosing the opposing team, the Reds, but if I were to be a pawn in a growing war, I will fight with the men with the intention to save, not kill. The lesser of two evils.

I rang for a servant and sent her to discreetly deliver an item to Elise. I'm new to the castle. A part of Maven's inner circle or not, I was certain they would be tracking me. This was a risk worth taking. I'm certain they'll go on a goose hunt with the gift, intent on deciphering what it may contain. It was the perfect distraction. I grabbed a hooded cloak provided by the Calore tailor and placed Horace's necklace around my neck. Then, I left the King's castle.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

When I scouted out the Scarlet Guard, the number of guns that were pointed at me were abundant. It wasn't hard locating the Guards' base because of the coordinates that Horace sent me along with the necklace I wore around my neck, a crescent moon with an embedded ruby. The coordinates led me to the woods, outside of the city's East gates. I was stranded in unknown grounds, surrounded by nothing but trees and darkness. In the distance, I heard the snapping of a twig. Knowing that I was being watched before the attacker revealed himself, I could have disarmed him and knocked him unconscious, but I didn't. Not yet. Instead, I purposely reached for the daggers tucked away behind my back. The silence was broken by the click of a gun, followed by a voice.

"Drop them." The man's voice was deep. I slowly revealed my weapons and dropped them to my sides. "Turn around." I took a step. " _Slowly."_ At this point, I could hear the distant shuffling of more pursuers surrounding us. When I was finally facing him, I lifted my head slightly, eyes meeting his. Even in the late evening, nothing but the remainder of the sun lighting the world, I saw his eyes go large as he noticed the pale of my skin. His arms tensed, then he shouted. "Silver!"

I grabbed his gun with one hand and positioned myself, so it gripped into place atop my right shoulder. I tugged it forward harshly, forcing his finger to pull against the trigger, releasing a fire. I thanked the heavens there was a silencer on it, but a strident ringing still deafened my ear. I hated myself for being shorter than he, making it impossible for me to lock the weapon in place under my arm. I had to improvise, and that cost me my hearing.

He cursed under his breath for losing grasp of his weapon. I quickly remove the magazine and jabbed his gun, now in my possession, into his stomach. An arm went behind his back, and it swung towards me, knife in hand. _Too slow._ I let go of the now unloaded rifle. My right arm moved with a mind of its own, shielding me from his attempted strike while my left went to my thigh holster, grabbing a hold of the small, hand gun. My defensive arm grabbed his, twisting it high behind his back. He dropped his dagger, and caught it with his free hand. Then, there was another swing. It was now with his dominant arm, faster and stronger, but it still wasn't enough. With my gun in hand, I forced a blow to his head, knocking him unconscious. By now, I was completely surrounded.

"How many of there are you?" One of the men demanded. I didn't answer. "Answer or we _will_ shoot." I sighed, irritated. I anticipated a fight, which was why I came armed, but a part of me hoped there wouldn't be one. _Stupid, Reds._ I thought to myself. I dropped my gun and kicked it away, knowing they wouldn't hurt me. Not until I gave them answers. Reds are weak in that sense. If it were the other way around, Silvers surrounding a single Red, his crimson corpse would decorate the land long before he even knew he was being pursued.

" _Rise..._ " I started. The soldiers and their guns stayed on me. I carefully watched them, counting every man in view. There were approximately ten men on the ground, but others were well hidden in the trees above. It wasn't clever enough to fool a Silver though. Twenty men at most locked on me. " _... Red as Dawn,_ was it?" I carefully pulled back my hood, revealing my face to the Scarlet Guard. My hands undid the clasps of the Horace's necklace, and I held it up for them to see, the ruby encircled by a silver moon.

Not long after, everyone stood down, likely an order given through wireless communication. I was surprised to see that they had that kind of technology, being downtrodden as they are. _Stolen gear._ I held myself back from smiling at the thought. A _roger_ was said amongst the crowd. They blindfolded me then took me to their base, in handcuffs of course. It was then where I saw Horace again.

"Darling," Horace said, welcoming me into a hug with open arms. I leaned into him, hands still cuffed behind my back. The hallway was narrow, dark, metal walls. "How are you?" I stayed cautious, wondering why he wasn't on edge like everyone else.

" _How?_ " I asked him. He wasn't sure what I was trying to ask, but neither was I. There were too many questions I had. It was the best way I knew how to sum them all up. Horace's eyes trailed just passed me and went large. My ears sharpened at a sudden swift piercing of wind. I grounded into position, then spun back with full force, kicking away a dagger that was flung directly at me. The blade clanked against the heel of my boot, and in contact, its direction of travel changed, daggering into the wall beside me. Was this a trap? No. Horace wouldn't have expressed surprise if it was. A hooded man standing at the opposite end of the hall straightened himself after tossing the dagger. He whistled a tone, evidently impressed. I sprinted towards him. He didn't move an inch. I kicked off a wall and spun another kick, this time, directing it at him. The man looked at me and smiled. One second he was there. The next, he was gone. I landed gently and fell onto one knee. Suddenly, he was standing over by Horace. _How?_ I asked myself once more. His flesh, he had a scarlet undertone. I knew he wasn't Silver blooded. Even if he was, no Silver has the ability to teleport. It was _impossible._

"Shade, stop picking fights." Horace placed a hand on his shoulder and he laughed.

"Sorry. Wow, they train you pretty good in Archeon, huh?" I was still too flabbergasted to speak. He removed his mask, and there was a spark of familiarity. Instantly, he was standing in front of me, causing me to skip a breath. "I'm Shade Barrow." I stayed cautious and nodded.

"Horace," _I need answers._ He nodded as if he knew what I was asking. I was escorted to a room, guns still pointed at me. Once we were alone, I didn't hold back on any of the questions. I learned that Horace initially did _not_ know I was a Silver. He was suspicious of my pride when we first met, but it wasn't until he requested the necklace to me delivered that he found out. No one in the community knew of a middle-class Red named Ase, but Beatrice was out in the market enough times for others to know that she was a servant of the House of Arven. Horace eventually was able to figure out that I was Ase, and he was afraid. The gift was delivered before the message of my identity was relayed. It could have been the death of the entire camp, but nothing ever happened.

The necklace, that I've always seen as a ruby encircled by a crescent moon was actually a sunrise. _Rise, red as the dawn._ The symbol stayed within the Guard. Some had it tattooed, others shared similar jewelry. Horace had been a part of the Scarlet Guard for some time now. His booth in the market was a cover and a way to make money for blackmarket equipment because he had the talent for it.

"What am I doing here?" I asked. He leaned back in his seat and shrugged.

"You tell me, Aselia Chariot Arven." I straightened at the sound of my full name in use by a member of the Scarlet Guard. " _You_ came to us."

"I... " I wasn't sure how to answer. Could I trust him? I gulped. "You need me." He cocked an eyebrow. "I know things."

"We know things too." His arms now crossed. "We have informants on the inside."

"You _had_ informants on the inside." He tensed at my comment and nodded. "I'm sure it didn't take Maven long to find moles. And to kill them. He works quickly."

"Why shouldn't we cast you out right now?" He asked. They have no reason to keep me here. Not yet. I needed more time to gain their trust, but there was no time.

"I'm a part of his inner circle."

"All the more reason to rid of you." He didn't believe me. Before I could respond again, the door to the room opened and two men walked in. The first man, I recognized. His big build was one I fought against in combat. I smiled at the sight of him and my Silver pride took character.

"Sorry for knocking you out." Half sarcastic and half sincere. He bit his tongue at my comment,

"Shut up," he hissed. "You don't belong here, and I'll gladly be the one to rid of you." My inner child wanted to stick out a tongue at him, but I stayed poised.

"Hawthorne, stand down." Horace said. "Ase, if you're here to infiltrate… "

"You know I'm not a spy, Horace." I interjected.

"If the Scarlet Guard doesn't have a reason to keep you here, then—"

"We do." The second man finally spoke up. I forgot about his presence until his voice sounded, but he continued to stay hidden in the shadows.

"She only knows as much as us." Horace stated. I wasn't sure how much the rebels knew, but the statement made me uneasy. Was it true?

"She can do things we can't." He meant I had abilities. Why was he speaking in my defense?

"She's a Silence." I clenched my teeth at Horace's response. Born as an Arven and always disregarded. "I assume you're saying we keep her because she can negate our enemies' power during combat?"

"Because she can affect an _entire army_ of Silver men." I looked up and hated the Scarlet Guard for throwing out one surprise after another. I also hated the sight that was present in front of me. "Hey, you," the second man said as he stepped into the light. "It's been awhile." Jyles smiled kindly.

"That's impossible," said Horace. Hawthorne nodded in agreement.

"I was there." Jyles reassured. "I was adjusting the weapons to my liking." He was molding them. "Out of nowhere, the iron froze still no matter how hard I tried. I felt empty, silent." That was just this morning when Samson attempted to shoot me. I didn't realize Jyles was amongst the crowd. "I turned around and everyone was just as confused, some even angered. In the midst of war, no soldier wanted to feel disadvantageous. Imagine the reaction when we found one of Maven's people had the ability to negate the abilities Norta's entire royal army?" He laughed. "Man, I didn't know he had someone like that. It was actually kind of terrifying!" With a wave of a hand, the metal cuffs keeping me captive melted into microbeads and scattered across the floor. I brought my hands to my sides and stood.

"Red or Silver, had anyone defied Maven Calore, he was prepared." Everything that seemed so uncertain just a few days ago was as clear as ice to me now. "Alseth to torture the Reds, myself to turn the Silvers mundane and Samson to manipulate them." It finally made sense as to why we were selected and always together. "He had the perfect guardians by his side to keep him in rule."

"Then there's also his mother. The true mastermind behind the grand scheme of things." Jyles commented, almost amazed.

"Then why are you here?" I sneered at the fact that they— Horace, still couldn't figure out my intentions or rather come to accept them.

"The Scarlet Guard is obviously at a disadvantage in this war. You may have the numbers, but you're Reds. You lack abilities beyond physical combat." A sweat trickled down Horace's face, unsure of how to feel about what I was about to say. "But I'm your trump card." If I was going to be nothing but a pawn in this game of war, I"ll use it to turn it into an even play. "Norta's Royal Army with no greater power than Reds."

"An army-wide silence…" Hawthorne whispered to himself.

"Negated soldiers all across Norta," Horace said, barely audible. "A _Silver_ Silence."

"Or you can toss her out." Jyles suggested blandly.

"Yeah, I can leave." He smiled. I stood up from my seat, ready to walk out the door. The Magnetron took me by the arm and winked.

"But as the combat advisor, I suggest we keep her." I nodded back. "We _need_ her, Horace." I didn't know why he was still hesitant. What else was there to think about? All the facts were already laid out. Horace's eyes were closed, his purple eyebrows furrowed. He stood from his seat and walked out of the room.

"I need to think." It was all he said before disappearing down the corridor. Hawthorne followed him out, and the moment we were alone, Jyles hugged me tightly.

"What the hell, Aselia?" I hugged him back. He was exasperated. The confidence in him from just two seconds ago was now all drained.

"What the hell, _me?_ What the hell to _you,_ Jyles!" I punched him in the chest. "You're one of them? This entire time?!" From the very beginning, he was a Guardsmen. Since long before Ptolemus hired him to act as a Red servant at the ball. It was time for me to stop asking questions and start seeking answers. First, I have to at least find a place here, and I knew I couldn't do it without Jyles. He coughed and let out a weak laugh. "You said you accepted the little spy gig from my cousin because he was resourceful." Jyles nodded. "You were seeking information for the Scarlet Guard." It was hypocritical of me to feel betrayed and disgusted, but I couldn't help it.

"No. That was a personal job." I waited for more. "Ase, I'm a Haven." He took a breath. "But I'm not a Shadow. Didn't you ever find that odd?" I recalled when Elise attacked him in my room. He defended himself by manipulating the metal picture frame into a shield. I nodded. "My mother's a Haven. I took her last name."

"Why?" I was curious, but a part of me knew I was now overstepping my boundaries.

"Because my biological father…" I could see his expression, uncertain, afraid, like a lost child, but present was also a deep hatred, a darkness that must have been drawn from his Shadow blood. Every Shadow, _with power comes darkness._ It was what Kaius had once said. As much as I wanted to know, I couldn't force myself to allow him to share such a deep secret with someone he had only known for a brief period of time. I held his hand in mine.

"You don't have to tell me." I offered him a gentle smile. "It's none of my business, and I know it's private." He thanked me. "Just know I'm thankful, alright? And I'm here if you need anything." Jyles brought one hand up to his face to hide the tears in his glistening eyes. A weak laugh escaped his lips, and he landed a soft kiss on my forehead.

"No wonder Kaius is so fond of you." I was taken aback by his comment, my face just slightly growing pale. Jyles's hand tighten around mine. "Be good to him, Aselia." And with that, he left.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Norta's Royal Army prepared to leave. I watched from indoors, along with Samson and Alseth, as the soldiers lined up. In the distance, a wave of ruby approached the soldiers. I noticed they were Reds, dressed in scarlet from head to toe to showcase to the world what they are. They were restrained by chains of cuffs, both at their hands and feet.

"We're making Reds fight for us?" I asked. "Against the Scarlet Guard?" The Shiver laughed at my question as if it were a stupid one.

"Such a naive Silence." I cocked an eyebrow at him. "The Guard won't attack them."

"And I'm presuming they won't attack the Guard either."

"Which is _exactly_ why they make a perfect defensive line." He tossed a dagger at the far wall, clearly annoying Samson. My body went numb at the fact. Maven was using Reds as human shields. "Had Tiberias VII been King, he would never have been as interesting as King Maven." Alseth laughed until he suddenly started choking on his own spit.

"You just left a mark in the wall, you _idiot."_ The more time I spent with the two, the more their personalities seemed to show, but it wasn't going to last long. Samson brought his attention onto me and spoke. "King Maven thought this to be the most suitable method."

"Cal knows the standard protocol for enemy strikes, but he would never see this coming." Samson nodded at my comment. "The element of surprise, per se."

"Not so naive after all, are you?" Alseth managed to say after the return of his poise. When the military lines were ready, we left for Naercey, the City of Ruins.

First, we sent in bombs from above. Then, the line of defense, the captured Reds. They were followed by soldiers, marching steadily with rifles atop their shoulders. We stayed behind the field of combat. We're to stay in the back of the line until needed. After the army moved forward, Maven followed. I yawned, faking boredom.

"I'm going for a walk." Samson forced me to stand in place after taking my first step, and I groaned.

"We're to stand alert until further notice. Maven's orders." I rolled my eyes. Samson didn't seem to be attempting to read my mind. He was trying to hold some level of respect for me as members of Maven's men. I used that to my advantage. I silenced him with a wave of a hand, allowing myself to maneuver again. I walked up to the Whisper and crossed my arms.

"Maven went into the field on his own. This is obviously personal for him." The primary targets are his older brother and ex-fiancee for heaven's sake. "We won't get called into battle." The two knew I was right. "If anything does happen, he'll shove the army aside and chase the fugitives himself." I winked, and with that, I was able to storm off with no further interruptions. I walked alongside a fallen building, avoiding fragments as they fell. Amidst all the sounds of destruction, I heard movement from inside a taller structure and snuck inside. I was cautious, steady. The sounds of water dripping, sounded from behind me. Then, there was a rushing wave. I turned around, but it already engulfed me. The wave slammed me into the ground. When it pulled back, a body jumped on me. I kicked the attacker with my legs, tossing her overhead. I rolled over, coughing the water out of my lungs and instantly recognized her.

"Rayla Osanos," I said, wiping my mouth dry.

"Aselia Arven," she responded. "Fancy meeting you here."

"I heard rumors you joined the Guards. I didn't believe it at first. Someone as high maintenance as you?" I sneered. "Held captive in the capital and tortured by a Shiver. Sounds brutal."

"Yeah, what about you? How did Maven manage to make you his little bitch?" I snarled at her comment and tossed a dagger right at her. Rayla managed to avoid it, as I knew she would. She shot her arm up, and a tendril formed from the puddle below. As it approached me, I negated her powers. The water lifelessly splashed against the ground by gravity's command. "Well that wasn't fair." I smiled.

"All is fair, and love is war." Then she sprinted towards me. First, a kick. I blocked it with my arm and kneed her in the rib. She groaned in pain as the air was knocked out of her. The Nymph coward back, but continued to stand her ground, hand on her lower rib. "You're a fool, Rayla."

"You know… I never liked you." I laughed at her comment and nodded in agreement.

"I suppose that's one thing we have in common." This time, I made the first move. I ran towards her, arm ready to swing. "I was never a fan of you either." She saw my motion and brought her arms up to block the forthcoming attack, but it was a false alarm. I dropped down and kicked her legs forward; Rayla fell but caught herself, elbows slamming harshly against the concrete ground. I tapped the back of my heel and a blade protruded from my boot. Before anything else could happen, Rayla shoved my leg away, but with my leg's strength being stronger than her arm's, I kicked her in the jaw. There was a slight cracking sound, and I knew I did her damage. "You can't win." She spat out silver and still didn't back down. She was waiting for my next attack. "The Guard is going to fall here, today, along with Naercey." But she only smiled.

"You'll be surprised." We fought hand to hand combat, swing and block, over and over. We took turns attacking, but I had the advantage. Each strike I took, she either dodged or countered, but she was slowly being backed towards a wall. Once she couldn't step back any further, I withdrew another blade and attacked. Rayla grabbed a hold of a pipe on the broken wall and forced it forward. Hot steam spewed and burned my skin, blinding me. In the one instance my guard was down, she struck me in the head with the pipe. I fell on all four. My vision went black. I breathed heavily, trying to regain focus as fast as possible. My hold on Rayla diminished as she was able to manipulate the surrounding water again. " _Don't_ underestimate us!" When I regained my vision, still blurry, Rayla captured me in a sphere of water. She stood in front of me with a victorious expression. Behind her, stood a figure. My eyes grew large.

"Alseth!" I shouted through the water. Instantly, I silence Rayla once more, releasing myself from her bubble. I fell a few feet onto the ground and winced in pain. She turned around and he grabbed her by the neck, freezing her.

"No wonder you were taking so long." He said to me. "Hey, little Nymph." A sadistic sneer appeared on his lips. " _Freeze."_ Rayla struggled in his grasp, but seemed too frozen with fear to attempt fighting back. Her short breaths were visible as her body became cold, frost visible on the skin of her face. After hours of torture by a shiver, it only made sense she feared them. Fear by association. Even if she wasn't silenced, her water would freeze against her advantage. Alseth noticed his freeze declining, and he snapped at me.

"She's _mine."_ He backed down in acknowledgement and tossed the Nymph over to me.

"Then you better finish her _now."_ I pulled out a gun and pointed it at Rayla. "Orders are to retrieve you and head back. We can bring her with, dead or alive." I held the gun to her head and whispered to her, quiet enough so we wouldn't be heard by the Gliacon.

"Attack us."

" _What?"_ She was bewildered. One second, we were fighting, and the next, I saved her. I pulled the silver necklace from under my suit and presented it to Rayla. Her eyes grew large in disbelief.

"I guess we're both fools." She motioned her arm upwards and a panel of water struck us. Alseth froze it before it could reach him, but my arm was already caught in the attack, gun in hand. I screamed in pain as an entire side of my upper body was frozen in ice. "Prick!" I screamed. Rayla was still terrified, shivering, body cold, but a light of confidence lit in her eyes. She ran towards a broken exit. Alseth chased her, but she created another wave to strike. He defended himself by freezing it, but in doing so, he also sealed the exit behind her. She escaped. "Alseth, I'm going to _kill_ you! _Let me out!"_ He hesitated.

"I can only freeze," he said, teeth clenched. I knew that, but being frozen in ice was unbearably painful.

When we returned back to Norta, the air of defeat was heavy. Yes, many of the Scarlet Guard members were killed during the attack, but the primary targets escaped. Samson informed us of what had happened while we were kept busy with Rayla. Maven chased after Cal and Mareena, but lost them as they jumped over a cliff. He was angered. A skin healer was called to tend me as my body had been frozen in ice for some time before Alseth finally shattered me free. The advanced combat suit had a built in layer of fiber specifically for thermoregulation, protecting me from frostbite, and also hypothetically, it could shield me from serious burns. My body was still numb afterwards, but there was no damage that couldn't be undone.

"I need you to silence them." Maven said, fingers rapidly tapping on the round table. We gathered to discuss further plans because today's failure made the new King frantic. "Negate their abilities and _don't_ die."

"You want her in the field?" Asleth asked. "She couldn't even defeat a lowly traitor!" _Speaking out of envy,_ I noted. Maven shot him a deathly glare, and he coward like a dog.

"He's right though." I spoke up. "I had her cornered, but the moment it really mattered, Rayla Osanos had the upper hand." Though a part of me believed I would have reigned triumphant had it been a real fight between enemies. "I am weaker than your other men."

"No," Maven's voice softened. "You are strong." He smiled connivingly. "And I _need_ you on the field." _Because without me, you can't defeat Cal, not by power alone._ I watched his every motion. A forced smile, hard eyes, tense muscles and trickling sweat. Nothing about his kindness was natural at all, but I simply nodded in acknowledgement and pretended not to notice. "We'll train you with two of our best, a legion soldier and a Sentinel." Samson watched me, seemingly to already know what was to come.

"You'll come to like who we've chosen for you." Queen Elara entered the room without notice. My body tensed at her voice and presence, and my anxiety returned for a brief second. When we were dismissed, everyone returned to their usual routine before fronting another attack. Gliacon went straight to the training room to fight obstacles, disappointed at himself for allowing an enemy to escape during the mission. Samson went to the opposite wing. I wasn't sure what he was up to. He was still hard to read. I wanted to follow him because he always seemed to know more than Alseth and I, but I knew I couldn't risk it.

After a long day, I was drained. We could have demolished the entire rebellion today. Rayla could have been dead by Alseth's hands Cal and Mareena dead by Maven's. But neither of those events happened. Today, we were lucky. _I_ was lucky. I let myself fall into slumber in the room that was still cold and foreign to me. Were there cameras hidden in here? I guess I never wondered about it. Very likely, I have more privacy at the Samos household than here, but I didn't care. Not now. I just needed to sleep, and so, I did.

Physical training was waiting for me early morning. I prepared myself for what was to come because I knew it was going to be much more difficult than the training I've had in Harbor Bay growing up. When I entered the training grounds, there was one body already present, waiting on me.

"Hey Ase," he smiled.

"Kaius!" I ran up to him. "What are you doing here?" I whispered. I realized it was also what he had asked me when we last ran into each other,

"What are you talking about?" Kaius took a stepped towards me before disappearing. Suddenly, I was caught in a headlock, and there was a soft voice in my ear. "I'm here to make sure you fight your best." Goosebumps rose all over my body, and Jyles's words spoke in my memory. _Be good to him, Aselia._ I told myself the reaction was because Kaius caught me by surprise. I snapped out of my stupefied state and grabbed a hold of his arm, forcing him to fall onto the ground beside me. He became visible again, and I dropped my knee onto his chest.

" _You're_ the one they chose to train me?" He smirked.

"They said 'the best,' didn't they?" I rolled my eyes at his confidence and helped him up. Kaius kicked my leg as soon as he stood, and it was I who next dropped to the ground. His hand held me at my throat and I cursed under my breath. He leaned in close. _Too close._ "Rule number one: never lend the enemy a helping hand." I turned white, slapping his hand away and stood up. He smiled, evidently proud of the reaction he got from me. "You ready?" I cracked my neck and knuckles.

"Now or never, right?" Kaius dashes towards me, disappearing in sight. Instead of looking around like a fool, I watched the ground. He made himself invisible, so of course I wasn't going to see him, but his footsteps were a different story. An area of the grass beneath became flat only a few feet away from me. It was the size of a foot. I ducked to the left, knowing my opponent was right handed. I felt his arm almost graze the top of my head. In no time at all, his power was gone, body clear in sight. I smirked but was cut short with a kicking blow to the stomach and stumbled backwards. "I thought this only training?" I tried to catch my breath.

"It is." He said, then another swing. My feet weren't grounded, so instead, I avoided the attack by rolling onto the grass, one hand still on my stomach. I was at a disadvantage, and I knew it. How do I gain the upper hand? The floor rumbled slightly. The field was changing, and we were both aware. I glanced to my right. The ground opened and a patch of iron rods rose. On the left, a field of sand poured in on the left. When he looked away to observe the field's alteration, I ran past him, palm out. Kaius looked back over, but only in time for a direct hit to the jaw. He stumbled but didn't fall. Not until I kicked his feet from beneath him. The Shadow fell backwards. I struck a blow to his stomach. This time, I was knocking the air out of him.

"Revenge," I smiled. Kaius coughed and grabbed my wrist. Before I could pull away, he pulled my arm forward. My body slammed onto his, causing him more damage than me, but he didn't seem to mind.

"Your turn to get close, eh?" His free hand tucked my hair behind my ear while his other let go of its grasp on me. I grabbed his forearms, forcing them glued to the ground. At this proximity, it was hard to hide my face from him, so he simply watched me in amusement. The sound of cutting wind alerted us. I sat up just as a spear spiraled, dividing space between Kaius and I. It pierced the far wall, spear hanging parallel to the body of sand. A few strands of my hair, caught in the attack, gently landed on the ground beside Kaius. _Magnetron._ We shot our heads over to the source of the attack.

By the towering rods stood another man. The way he stood and the air around him gave away who he was, _what_ he was. A sentinel. He wasn't wearing the black and red uniform that signified his role in the castle. He simply wore another combat suit, just as we did. It didn't present any house colors. Sentinels are all uniformed in Calore colors to hide their abilities from enemies. Aside from his bland apparel, I recognized the other colors that were presented in front of me. The brown of his hair was familiar. Cool as ash. There were shades of silver somewhere in the blend. His eyes were sharp. Black. Skin slightly tan, opposite of his mother's. Opposite of _mine._ Kaius sat up, closing the space between us once more. I stood up first, followed by the Shadow. He concealed himself, evidently annoyed, and dashed towards the third person in the room.

"Kaius, wait!" But he didn't listen. Just before he reached his target, Kauis became visible again, but I knew it wasn't my doing. He noticed his hands first. The sudden negation of his abilities caused him to lose focus for only a split second, but that second was enough time for the Sentinel to gain the upper hand. It was evident how much of a difference there was between the skills of a Sentinel and a Nortan soldier. The Silence struck Kaius to the ground, palm against his chest, without a hint of hesitation.

"Rule number two: never take your eyes off the enemy." His voice was deep. Strong. Powerful. I ran over to the two and helped Kaius back up after his attacker stood down. The presence of him made me uncomfortable. I knew it so well, but it was almost foreign now.

"Who the _hell_ are you?" Kaius demanded. It was a question even I could answer.

"Excellus." He responded. The similarity wasn't quite there anymore, but I still saw it.

His face stayed indifferent. Kaius's, however, revealed both shock and confusion, shortly followed by a dawn of realization.

I was uneasy because the last time I saw Excellus, he was still just a boy, carrying his younger sister on his back out in the family garden. He was kind and never stopped smiling. This sternness was alien to me, but I still knew his now-matured face so well.

"Arven," Kaius managed to say in no more than a whisper. The Sentinel nodded at each of us, acknowledging us.

"Haven." He said to Kaius. Then his eyes met mine. "Aselia." In that moment, I froze, no longer certain of anything. Amidst all the tension, there was only one word I managed to slip out.

" _Brother._ "


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Maven's people knew of the extent of my powers before I did. There exists a Haven who is _not_ a Shadow. Jyles Forge Haven, a Magnetron, a Silver who's also a Guardsman. And now, Excellus Priam Arven. My brother, an Elite Sentinel, standing right in front of me. I finally accepted that whether it be the Silver Elites or the Scarlet Guard, each party will continue to present me with endless surprises. In order to stay focused, I knew I couldn't let anymore of the revelations affect me. This one though, I let slide. I stormed out of the room, only to have my brother intercept me from the exit.

"We aren't finished," he said.

"Yes, we are." I retorted, almost childlike. I walked around him, and he grabbed my shoulder. Had he been lighter, I would have grabbed his arm and thrown him over. I was at a disadvantage when it came to physical strength, so instead, I pulled him forward and impacted the back of his knee, forcing him down.

"I'm to train you for the field." He spoke like a programmed machine, toneless and emotionless.

"Maven's orders?" A nod in response. "That's it?" He didn't look at me. His eyes stayed glued to the exit ahead of him. I knew there was no point in waiting for a further response. "You're a fool, _Sentinel Excellus._ " _Brother_ was no longer a fitting title. And with that, I left with no further interruptions. It was as if the entire castle knew what had just happened. No one seemed to be roaming the halls nor did anyone dare to bother me. I was left alone. I didn't want to have a care in the world, not about anyone, especially not my brother. So, I distracted myself with questions afloat.

Was today free of duty? Someone should have sent for me after training. Why, in the middle of a battle between Silver and Red, would the King let us have such leisure time? The fugitives are his brother and ex-fiancee, the previous heir to the throne and the prospective Red Queen. He should want us to do whatever we could to track them down. He should be sending his best to kill them off. That's what he wants, isn't it? Or at least to retrieve them so he could kill them himself. _Why_ isn't this top priority? Of course I didn't want Cal and Mareena dead, but nothing was lining up. _Nonsense seems to be a recurring theme around here._

" _And what is this 'nonsense' you speak of?"_ Samson's voice caused the hair on my neck to rise. I didn't move out of bed because I knew he wasn't here, not physically. " _Overthinking is dangerous."_ He wasn't trying to get _inside_ my head. He was only doing enough to push in his thoughts. I rolled my eyes even though no one was around to see.

" _Isn't this kind of perverted?"_ I received no comment. " _Invading a woman's thoughts like this. It's like peeping on her, no?"_ He stayed silent, probably annoyed with my response. " _If Alseth were here, he'd laugh."_ I vexed myself for thinking of Alseth amidst the conversation but spending so much time with the two caused the presence of one to remind me of the other.

" _You're troubled."_ Samson stated dryly. I wanted to be left alone, at the same time, some company wasn't so bad. But it was Samson. If he knew anything about what I had been up to, it would mean my death. I was hesitant. I could instantly shut him out, but what would that result in?

" _It's none of your concern."_ I rolled over to my side and closed my eyes, surprised at his following comment.

" _But it is."_ It was weird to admit, but hearing him say so made me feel a warm sensation. I waited for more. " _If you're distracted on the field, it affects all of us."_ And he was only concerned about the team's safety. Noted.

" _I'm not distracted."_ His silence showed his disbelief. " _I'll be fine."_

" _Maven needs you focused."_

" _So we can kill the traitorous Cal and Mareena. Got it."_ Suddenly, a wave of curiosity washed over me. Where was Samson, and why would spend his free time checking up on me? Recently, he seemed kinder than usual, but he's a Merandus. Their house was known for being manipulative. It was a dominant gene which also unfortunately also passed onto Maven Calore.

" _Among other things."_ And now, my curiosity was at its peak. I had always thought hunting down the two previously titled Prince and Princess was our sole priority. Were there other tasks listed on the agenda? There couldn't be anything more important than eliminating them along with the Scarlet Guard. Maven would reign with complete control. He could even set the world on fire and call it rain. _No one_ would dare question him.

" _What_ other _things?"_ If he was bringing this up now, it means there's another mission soon approaching. They were waiting for me. I jumped out of bed and swung opened the bedroom door. _I knew it._ Just outside, there was Samson, leaning against the wall by my door. His arms were crossed, eyes closed. "This is actually kind of creepy, you know?" He only glanced at me briefly from the side before offering me his arm. I took it naturally and let him lead me to where we needed to be.

Initially, I thought the halls were earlier emptied simply for my convenience. I finally realized that it was because the servants were no longer roaming around, because there _weren't_ any left to roam. Every one of them, locked up or murdered. _Trust no Red,_ I imagined the Silvers saying. After such a stunt with the Guardsmen, of course Maven and his mother would get rid of every servant in the resident.

"How am I supposed to ring for food?" Samson ignored my question. After a few more failed attempts at conversing with the Whisper, I gave up. The rest of the walk was in silence. It was awkward. Every urge I felt to make a comment, I held back. Samson was right about me being troubled, but I wasn't distracted. I _needed_ to be distracted. About the war, the division between Silver and Red, Cal's innocence, the Mareena's extraneous ability, the Scarlet guard, and my brother, Excellus.

We reached a room, small, with no more than a group of ten people present, mostly men. Some I recognized from the army. One or two may have been Sentinels, judging by their uniform, made of one of the highest quality material, Piedmont cotton. Kaius was present in the back as well. He stood up at the sight of me, but Samson gestured for me towards the front where Alseth was waiting. A blank monitor faced the Silvers. Once the lights went out, the screen lit up, and a black and red fire emblem appeared, representing the House of Calore.

"Thank you for your presence." Samson spoke. Everyone in the room knew the three of us were a part of Maven's trusted circle. They also knew we're leading this conference. Every person in the room was hand selected and given top security clearance. That much was obvious, but I was overall clueless. I knew though, not to let any more surprises put me at a disadvantage. " _Speak."_ Samson's voice rang in my head. I shot him a glare.

" _Because I know what the hell is this even about?"_ The Silver in the room couldn't see our expressions in the darkness, so I didn't hesitate expressing my agitation.

" _Mareena Titanos."_ I was supposed to tell everyone about her. About how her abilities were _not_ because of trickery and technology. Alseth had the remote to the screen, and with a mere click of a button, a video of the fraud princess appeared. It was from the Bowl of Bones. I felt an ache in my chest at the memory as the rerun played. After she killed Uncle Rane, her lightning let loose, dancing all across the arena. She electrocuted Lord Osanos and let her sparks fly. After the video was abruptly cut, an image of her followed, appearing on screen.

"Mareena Titanos," I started. "We all know her as the lightning girl, previously betrothed to King Maven. Her abilities led us to believe she was a lost princess, daughter of Ethan Titanos, late General of the Iron Legion and Lady Nora Noelle. It was later announced that the lightning was all trickery, but that theory has been terminated. The truth?" I glanced at the screen and my words became lost. Another name appeared on the screen. A name I only recognize as plain and insignificant. A Red name. _Mare Barrow._

"Mare Barrow," Alseth said. "A lowly Red girl who somehow gained abilities of her own, presumably born with it. A freak show, regardless and directly affiliated with the Scarlet Guard. She's _dangerous."_

"And she's not the only one." Samson added. Every Silver in the room was now on the edge of their seat. I was just as anxious as they were for his next words. A second screen appeared by Mare's profile. Now present was also a list of names. Samson looked directly at me as he proceeded to speak. "Reds, all with some sort of foreign ability." There were _hundreds_ of names on the list. How could there be so many people, _Reds,_ with powers as strong as ours? How could they go unnoticed? _How_ do they even exist? "Genetic mutation." It was impossible, yet it wasn't. I've seen one with my own eyes. _No._ There was another one. I instantly recalled the man who could teleport at the Scarlet Guard's base. The man who stood merely at arm's length before suddenly appearing by Horace's side, at least twenty feet away. I glanced back at the screen. The vague familiarity that sparked when I met him was finally cleared. His name was Shade, and he shared the same characteristics as Mare. In addition to their bland appearance, affiliation with the Guard and genetic mutation, there was one more thing they had in common. Their family name: _Barrow._

"And you want us to what?" A voice in the room asked. "Track them down and welcome them with open arms?" I hoped the Silver who spoke was nothing more than a glare from Samson, there was a sound of bone cracking followed by a scream. Pain.

"First and foremost, we need to understand them." A woman's voice spoke. I scanned the audience and found her sitting on the far left, adjacent to Kaius. "Their biology." In the dimness, it was hard to see anything but her eyes, sharp. I noticed her gaze trail from the Whisper's onto mine, eyes cold. They reminded me of Alseth's. "To study them. In time, we can mute this mutation. Even replicate it."

"As fun as that sounds," Kaius chimed in. "I'm sure we're not here to play scientist." In the darkness, all heads turned towards him. "Here, we have some of the best Silver Elites in all of Norta, all gathered in one room. Hand selected, I'm sure." He held out his hand and gestured to the three of us standing in the front of the room. "And Maven's very own personnels." His were eyes hard, locked onto Samson's. I couldn't tell if the Whisper was speaking to Kaius telepathically or if he was trying to read his intentions, but their tension filled the room for only a few seconds before Kaius concluded his point. "This is a kill squad."

A little over a week has passed since the initial meeting regarding the Reds like Mareena Titanos. _Mare Barrow,_ I corrected myself. Every passing day has been routine.

 _8:00 - Breakfast / 9:00 - Field Combat Training / 12:00 - Lunch / 1:00 - Leisure Time / 5:30 - Dinner_

It was no different than from when I was a child. The hours between lunch and dinner are plentiful, but that time was occupied with research. Alseth and I both were handed a copy of the blacklist, the list of Reds with unnatural abilities.

"Do whatever you like," Samson had said after the meeting. Had everyone been ready and everything been prepared, we would already be hunting down these individuals. But as reckless as Maven was, he knew we would be going in blind if we didn't plan ahead. Just because _Mare_ had no previous knowledge of her lightning didn't mean the others were the same.

I've spent hours a day studying the list and each individual's file in the blood database. According to the records, Shade Barrow was killed in the frontlines of war. From what is known about Mare Barrow, I tried finding a link between her and the purple lightning. Why lightning? Is the element significant to her? Has she previously come into contact with it causing the mutation to activate? What about her kin? And what is the variety of these peculiar abilities? It couldn't just be limited to electrokinesis and teleportation, could it? Regardless, the Silver Elites have no intentions of finding out. Our mission was to track and terminate. Maven has his best on the hunt for these people, things. The ones who are both Silver and Red. The _Newbloods._

My head felt like it was about to burst under an Oblivion's touch. I pressed my fingers against my temple and tried to understand the incomprehensible. If I could understand Mare Barrow and her abilities, Shade and his, maybe it could help me understand the rest of the Newbloods as well. I let my thoughts trail into the unknown, then I asked a question that I've continuously asked myself during my childhood. _Why are_ you _a Silence?_

A knock on the door brought my attention back to the paperwork laid out in front of me. Newblood names and profiles. I turned over to see who it was, and a woman came striding in. I didn't know her, at least I didn't think so. Her hair was copper, matching the dominant shade of her piercing eyes.

"Have you found anything?" That voice, I remembered clearly. She was one of the selected hunters, the one who suggested biological research on the targets. I shook my head. "Why give us all this information if there's nothing to find, damn it?" She sat down next to me, and scanned through the paperwork all over the floor. I recalled only Alseth and I being given copies, so I became alert. She didn't seem to notice. Larbie Marinos, one of the High Houses, a Screech.

"Watch out for the Marinos," Alseth whispered to me once. "They're definitely screamers." He laughed as I caught on to his implied, inappropriate comment. Screech are capable of creating supersonic sound waves with their voices at multiple frequencies. They can sing anything from a soothing hum to a deadly shriek.

I shrugged at her question, resulting in nothing more than a glance.

"It was rhetorical." Then she returned to skimming through paperwork.

"Wait, _us?"_ She nodded her head at my question. Was she given a copy of the files too? Initially, it seemed only Maven's inner circle were allowed to view the information, with the exception of the list of names. Larbie could be lying for just a moment's glance at my paperwork. I stood up and pretended to search the information on the table. No movement from her. I opened a drawer where a silver paper knife was stored, and wielded it. When the Screech looked up at me, I was already in pursuit. Silver trailed down a fine slit on her neck, injury made by the knife I held. She was trapped between the blade and the grip of my hand. She parted her lips, ready to strike a scream, but there was nothing. Her eyes grew large. "Sucks, doesn't it?" I smirked. She bit her lips at my comment and surrendered at my command. "You probably shouldn't be here." No reaction. "Walk now and I'll consider keeping quiet." And she surrendered. Too easily. As she made her way out, a smug expression present, another body entered. Samson.

"You don't trust anyone, do you?" His voice was deep, slightly irritated, but I've grown used to the tone of it. I set the knife back onto the table and crossed my arms at his comment, one eyebrow raised. "Lady Larbie Marinos." He gestured for her, and at his command, she curtsied.

"She's one of us," I observed. _One of Maven's people._ Samson nodded.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Lady Aselia Chariot Arven." The smirk never leaves her face.

"Likewise," I said blandly. She excused herself from the room, and Samson closed the space between us. Once her footsteps disappeared, he spoke.

"She's-"

"An ally, got it." I interjected. Samson was right. I _didn't_ trust her, but I didn't trust anyone else in the Calore mansion either. "But tell me, after everything, why add a new member now?"

" _Too many questions."_ Once again, he communicated through whispers. I walked past him towards the exit, waving a hand.

"Yeah, yeah." Before I left the room, I turned around to see the Queen's cousin watching me. I sighed. "None of this makes any sense, you know?"

" _Your job is simply to do as you're told."_

" _And what am I being told to do now?"_ There was a pause before he answered.

" _No. 6452."_ It took me a second to realize what he meant. Then my heart sank. I walked back to the endless files I had laid out and skimmed through them swiftly. After shuffling around for a few seconds, I found what I was looking for. It was a blood base file. File No. 6452. Along with it was photo of a child, no more than ten years old. She looked poor and unfortunate, just like the rest of the Reds living in the lesser districts. She was also our first target.

"She's a child, Samson." I said through clenched teeth. An anger began boiling inside of me, but I somehow managed to keep it at bay.

"She's an anomaly, and she's to be terminated." Then he left. I looked down at the file in my hand. Everything was normal about it except for the comments written at the bottom of the page. _Genetic mutation. Strain: Unknown._ This time, I knew that this was a Red I could not save.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

"Maven and his Four Horsemen, huh?" Kaius whistled, leaning back in his chair. "I dig it." I grabbed an apple from the fruit tray and tossed it at him, causing him to _almost_ fall backwards. He caught the fruit and took a bite out of it before returning it to me. "Thanks for that, I guess."

"How can you be so calm right now?" He shrugged at my question and considered it before answering.

"This world's always been a little crazy, I guess." Silvers and Reds separated because of our powers. The only difference now was that the Fire of Norta is an attention deprived child, and he desperately wants to be cradled. The only way he knows to do that is to get rid of the gray area, to make sure there is once again only black and white, only Silver and Red. "It's just a tad bit more insane now." From my side of the table, I passed over a copy of a blood base file to Kaius. He skimmed through it like it was just another book assignment. "Ponya Lew?"

"No. 6452," I corrected.

"Huh, I wonder what her parents were thinking when they named her?" He wrinkled his nose. "Probably named her after some black, muck stew." He returned her file as we finished our lunch. As always, there were soldiers training in the training ground, not wasting a second of their preparation. The stronger of the men, narcissistic as they are, let themselves dwell on their powers, not sparing a sweat for any of their other colleagues.

"Be ready for departure at dusk." Kaius watched me as I left him at the table. "King's orders."

"Ase," Kaius called out. I glanced back, and once again, he his lips moved without making a sound. _Silence._ Just in case anyone, specifically the Merandus family, was listening on our conversation, I did as he requested. "You're really going to kill the kid." I didn't respond. "I've killed in battle before. It won't be a problem for me."

"And you think it will be for me?" I said with a pang of insult.

"You've saved a Red before. _Twice._ Who's to say you won't attempt it again?"

"This is different." I'm no longer free to roam as I want. All eyes and ears will be on constant alert now. "Better it be me than Alseth or Samson."

"If you can't do it, I'll—"

"I'll be fine," I interjected. My eyes were hard on Kaius's. "I'm a Silver, first and foremost." I released my negation on the residence. "No. 6452 is our first target. I have no problem terminating anomalies as they are an inconvenience to us, child or elderly. _I'll_ erase her. Don't get in my way, Haven." I knew Kaius disagreed with Maven's rule. The principles within the Calore walls are now against his beliefs, but he is a soldier. He wouldn't defy the new law. Kaius may be stubborn and approach situations much differently than others, but the end results of his actions will still be the same, and he will complete his given missions. He is a friend, but friendship does not trump loyalty in the world of Silver and Red.

I returned to the library where my mess of the Newblood profiles were still scattered. As soon as I entered the room, I knew something was different. The air wasn't calm. A small needle swiftly charged at me from an aisle to my right. Before it could reach me, I silenced the culprit.

"What the hell, Elise," I demanded. She walked towards me, muscles tense. Elise had always been steady and unreadable. To any other Silver, her poise was natural, but her rage and disappointment was evident to me. She stormed to the door and slammed it shut behind me. "What are you—" I was interrupted by the sound of a slapping hand. My cheek began to sting. I was appalled.

"What did I tell you?" She asked. I was at a loss about what she was referring to. The last time she and I were together was when I was still in the infirmary at Ptolemus's residence. Before she left me then, she had said something.

Elise undid the zip on my jacket, revealing the silver piece of jewelry hidden underneath, the chain clasped around my neck. I recalled her words. _That necklace of yours… I'd keep it hidden if I were you._

"You still have it." Her face was the palest I've ever seen, but her tone stayed neutral. It was difficult to tell exactly which emotion she was feeling the strongest: anger, heartbreak or worry. My cousin gripped my pendant tightly. "Do you know what this is?" She spoke quietly, almost as if just the sound of her voice would cause the building to collapse. I didn't answer her question because I _did_ know. She took a deep breath to calm herself, but I could hear the wavering of her voice.

"Elise…" Was I supposed to lie to her? _I don't know,_ I could say, but it already sounded pathetic.

"Rayla Osanos," she started. The Nymph's name caught me by surprise. "She was carrying a similar item when the police arrested her. I heard you encountered her in Naercey." I nodded.

"We had a little dispute." My cousin released her hold on my necklace and walked towards the scattered papers on the center table.

"A couple of Reds were captured along with her. She was tortured for information."

"By a Shiver and a pool of electricity, I'm aware."

"And her accomplices were killed." I didn't let my reaction show. I knew that any Reds suspected to be affiliated with the guard were due for torture and death, but hearing the words come from someone else made the harsh reality seem much worse than it already was. "Do you know how their judgement was brought upon them, Aselia?" She cleared a space on the table for herself and took a seat. Her posture stayed straight, legs crossed. Elise held up a hand, the one with a granite gray piece of jewelry. It was a ring she wore on her middle finger with chains creating a lace pattern that decorated the top of her hand. It connected with the thick wires that wrapped around her wrist and forearm like a snake.

The snake began unwrapping itself, slithering up her arm. The lace opened like a blooming lotus and folded into the palm of her hand. As always, my cousin is elegant when using her abilities, just like my mother. The metal formed a small orb, levitating at her command. Suddenly, it fell flat, coating her palm and the back of her fingers. She wriggled her fingers as the metal stayed on like paint and glue. "Just like this." I tilted my head, uncertain of what she meant. "Their bodies, coated with this beautifully polished metal. It almost looked like one of your mother's art pieces. Human statues." I was beginning to feel an unease but refused to let it show. "From the coating, fine needles penetrated their bodies, multiple needles, one by one. _Slowly._ Of course, I made sure to avoid major organs." My stomach churned. "They couldn't give us answers if they were dead. Though I suppose they were worthless in the end regardless."

"So Rayla escaped and you killed those reds, got it."

"No," she corrected. "My precious iron was already stained red enough. Your Whisper was the one who drove them to insanity." _Samson Merandus?_ "I didn't witness it, but their screams filled the halls. The aftermath was crimson. The sight disgusted me."

"And what of it?" Her focus went from her hand to myself. "This has no relevance to me." As a Silver noble, the death of Reds should not be a matter of importance to me, and so I did my best to ignore the ache and pity I felt. "To interrogate and torture is your job, not mine, Elise." I sighed. "If you have no further business here, I've things to do before sunset when I have to set out for _my_ job."

"I see." She said. Elise watched me for a few seconds before nodding. She scribbled on a piece of paper before making her way towards the door. She stopped right in front of it without turning around and shot me a warning. "Rayla Osanos and the Reds all carried items with a symbol similar to that of your necklace." _She knows._ "Once again, cousin, I'd keep it hidden if I were you. In fact, you should destroy it before someone destroys _you_ for carrying it." Was she threatening me? Elise knew that the symbol of sunrise is the mark of the Scarlet Guard. "Oh, right. Before I forget." She looked at me once more. "Thank you for your rose, the painting." It was the gift I had sent to her the previous day. "An artist just like your mother." The door shut behind her.

I spent the remainder of my afternoon organizing the Newblood files. I separated them by districts, which Red lived where. It would be easier to hunt them as we go. A Nortan soldier stopped by my room to deliver a message from Samson. Maven divided his team into four, one Elite leading a unit of men. The four to lead are myself, Samson Merandus, Alseth Gliacon and Larbie Marinos. _His four Horsemen,_ I recalled Kaius saying. Each kill squad was assigned a location. I organized the Newbloods by where they lived, so it wasn't a surprise that Maven did so too. Kill by location. It was the quickest and most efficient method to meet his needs.

Before speaking, the Silver handed me a list of Silver names and their profiles.

"Your legion, my lady." He bowed his head in respect. I took the papers without sparing him a thanks. Among the list given to me, one name caught my attention. _Jyles Forge Haven._ A weight was lifted knowing Jyles was going to be present with me for the upcoming mission, but that means he will be a part of the termination of Newbloods. The thought made me uneasy.

One of the headshots of a Silver face looked familiar to me. I glanced at the soldier still standing at my door.

"Your name." I demanded, voice clear and superior. He straightened himself and answered.

"Gable Skonos." I glanced back to the paperwork he handed me and saw his file.

"A Skin Healer." He nodded. "Why do I have a skin healer in my legion?" I asked arrogantly. "I need someone who can fight." His muscles didn't even twitch at my comment. "Your ranking as a soldier means nothing to me." And I shooed him away. I closed the door, but his voice sounded from the other side.

"Excuse me, but I must insist you further finish reading through each file." I continued reading following the comments. "If you'll excuse me." And he left. Under his list of skills and accomplishments, I realized why he was assigned. His house abilities aside, Gable Skonos was an ace combat pilot. As Maven's core will be splitting up, I assumed each team was assigned a pilot. There were also Silvers who specialized in a variety of subfields: interrogation, reconnaissance, infantry, and tactics.

When dusk came, I was already prepared. My black suit was geared with weapons, and my hair in a tightly, braided bun. I kept Horace's necklace on me, regardless of Elise's warning. It was safer to keep it with me than in the House of Calore. Instead of wearing it around my neck, I hid it under the zipper of my suit. I also kept a bag slung across my body with the files of all the Newbloods from my assigned district. My final piece of equipment, a thermal-resistant cape, black and pinned together just under my left collarbone by a flaming brooch, a fire emblem. It was a mark of ownership, that I, a Silver Elite, daughter born to General Priam Arven and Lady Ophelia Jean Samos was no longer my own person, but a property of the Fire of the North, the King of Norta. It was a marker that I, Aselia Chariot Arven now belonged to King Maven Calore.

In the aircraft hangar, four black jets were present, all of their doors lowered. Samson and Alseth were both present before me. Larbie arrived just as I did. All four of us were dressed identically, suits entirely covered in black with a cape wrapped around us and the Calore emblem resting on our chest. Nowhere was any of our house colors visible. I could no longer deny that now, we were a part of the Northern Flame that ruled this kingdom.

"Women," Alseth started. "Always late on the clock." He laughed at his own joke, and I rolled my eyes.

"The sun's still sitting above the horizon." The Shiver watched Larbie, blank faced. "Technically, we still had a few minutes to spare." I strided away, and Samson was aware of my annoyance. He followed.

"I'm headed East for No. 6452," I stated with Samson by my side.

"Ponya Lew." I glanced at the Whisper from the side, unsure of what he meant by his words. He smirked when I didn't respond. "Interesting." Now, his voice was an echo in my head. " _I assumed you would have known your target by name."_ As if provoked by his words, I swiftly drew a finger blade and directed it at his face. My body went numb, and I no longer had control over my motor skills.

"Woah woah, you two. Getting a little heated here, are we?" Alseth commented as he and Larbie followed their way to us. My expression stayed calm, and Samson's amusement was no longer present. Instead, my sudden motion surprised even him. The thought caused me to smirk, and his influence on me was freed. I retracted my weapon and placed it back on my belt.

"You take me for a fool, Samson Merandus." I walked away once again, headed towards an aircraft and waved him off. " _Stop worrying about my targets and focus on yours."_ I glanced over my shoulder at my three colleagues, and Samson was watching me intently. " _Unless it's me you're worried about?"_ I winked at him playfully before turning back around. " _If you're distracted on the field, it affects all of us. You said so yourself."_ I needed Samson to trust me. The only way to do so was to not bring suspicion to myself.

"Arven," he spoke from behind me. I stopped in my tracks and he approached me, standing just a little too close.

"Merandus," I said back. He stayed silent. _How awkward,_ I thought. Then he began leaning in, and I sucked in a breath. "What are you—" Samson straightened the cape around me, readjusting the pin as he quietly spoke to me.

"You're misguided." I glanced towards direction where he tilted his head and looked back at him. "Your aircraft is over there." My face flushed pale in embarrassment, and he walked towards his aircraft, the one I was initially headed for. Larbie sighed and Alseth laughed as if my embarrassment was entertaining to him. When I set path towards the correct jet, I heard Samson's voice once more. " _I don't worry for you."_ I didn't respond. " _You and I are the same."_

" _How so?"_ I asked curiously.

" _We're powerful enough to care of ourselves."_ I looked over to where he ascended into his aircraft, but my attention was quickly brought to the son of Gliacon. As Alseth boarded his flight, a Sentinel stood at the door waiting for him, his pilot. I looked up and my pilot, Gable Skonos, the Skin Healer, was waiting for me.

"Lady Aselia," he bowed again.

"The third craft's pilot," I started. "What do you know about him?" He was surprised at my question, but didn't hesitate to answer.

"Sentinel Excellus Arven." I nodded. "A very intimidating Silver indeed, but nonetheless, he exceeds at all given tasks. He was my superior when I began flying."

"Is that so?" I mumbled. I looked back over and saw both Excellus and Alseth watching me. The Shiver gave me a grin, knowing his pilot was my older brother.

"Shall we?" Gable offer me a hand, and I took it and boarded the jet black base. Present were the bodies of my legion, some seated and bored, others evidently excited.

"Lady Aselia," Jyles took my hand and landed a gentle kiss on the soft back. "We've been waiting." I offered him a smile.

"Jeez, took you long enough." Sitting was jolly girl with chestnut colored hair. Her hair was kept in a thickly braided ponytail. She grinned greatly when I glanced over and jumped out of her seat. "Mademoiselle." I recognized her face from the file that was given to me. She fell into a curtsy. At a mere age of only 16, she was already one of the greatest infantry combaters in all of the Kingdom. "Mauvine Fille Lerolan." Her voice sounded almost pitched and nasally. "It is an honor to be working with you."

"Sorry I'm late." A familiar voice spoke from the door. I turned around and there stood a Telkie. Trace Iral, who seemed to keep to himself, sighed at the tardy man. I placed a hand on my hip and was slightly amused.

"Lester Provos." He nodded.

"Never thought I'd see you on the battlefield."

"Is that an insult?" I asked.

"Of course not." He shrugged. "I'm just saying this will be an interesting trip."

"Because we're hunting your scarlet tainted girlfriend and her people, right?" Mauvine snickered at my comment, and Lester let out a weak laugh. He knew I was referring to the Nymph he's loved all his life, Rayla. I feigned a smile but my attention was soon brought to the sound of a whirring engine and closing doors.

"Craft Four's route and destination confirmed," Gable said over the speakers. "Door closing for departure." A vibration shook the entire craft, the hangar opening an exit for our exits. "Craft One, departed." That was the jet Samson boarded. "Craft two, departed." Followed by Larbie. By now everyone was seated and buckled into their seats. "Craft Three, departed." Jyles sat on my left. The other three Silvers sat in the seats across from us with the Oblivion in the center. "Preparing for departure." I could feel the plane moving, speed increasing exponentially.

"Jyles," He turned towards me, smiling, waiting for me to finish my statement. "How much did do you know about this mission?" He thought to himself for a second.

"We were told an initial meeting already happened. Maven later decided to split you into groups, so secondary selections were made." I recalled the previous meeting to only consisting of ten people. "That's where Gable and I came in."

"Aircraft Four, now airborne. Cloaking." Our conversation was shortly interrupted by the pilot's update.

"Little brother informed me this was a kill squad." _Kaius._ I then realized he should have been assigned to a legion as well, but if not in mine, who's? As if Jyles knew what I was thinking, he answered. "He's in Craft Three." _The same craft as Excellus, lead by Alseth Gliacon._ The thought made me uneasy, but Jyles reassured me. "He'll be fine." He took my hand and held it tightly. I nodded in response.

When I glanced back at the others, Mauvine was conversing with Lester, who was evidently annoyed. Trace's eyes, however, were watching me.

* * *

A/N:

LET THE ACTION BEGIN! I feel like there wasn't much happening up until this point because when I initially started this fan fiction, it was headed in an entirely different direction. I'm so grateful to every reader and for all of the reviews! THANK YOU for inspiring me to continue writing! *insert heart emoji here*

Shoutout to my readers, the Kaiselia shippers out there (and to the reviewer Stingyy for the Kaiselia ship name), and my cousin Cynthia (who strangely ships Samson and Aselia :O)!

Also to shattered_quill on Wattpad! Thanks for being a faithful reader!

And finally on Wattpad (I'm sorry, I forgot your wattpad user and didin't take it down before transferring my chapters over to this new account), the person who PM-ed me via Wattpad because she originally read this on ! She was looking out and wanted to make sure it wasn't someone else publishing my content on there lol

YOU MENTIONS AND EVERYONE ELSE, ARE THE BEST.

Xoxo


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

It was late night with the sky clear enough to see the stars. Gable landed the craft in the outskirts of Haven, a city along The Sea. We grounded the objective area, open field, with the cloaking mechanism still on. Trace stayed hidden in the trees just surrounding the small village, north of Haven. As discussed on the flight before landing, No. 6452's kill was to be quick and efficient.

"We can't lose any time, especially not on a child. She won't put up much of a fight." I said to them.

"I suggest you not judge someone based on their age," winked Mauvine.

"We're not," corrected Jyles. "You're young, and we know exactly what you're capable of." She stood proudly at his comment. "Which is why you're standing by with Trace." The Silk nodded while his standby partner complained greatly.

"Just myself will be enough, but Lester, you're with me in case we have any inconveniences." The Telkie nodded at my order.

"You'll enter and exit from here." Jyles pointed at the East wall surrounding the downtrodden village. With Jyles as my tactician, everything will run smoothly, but I only wondered if he informed the Scarlet Guard as well. Did they intend on interfering? A small part of me hoped they would so the life of the young Newblood wouldn't have to be taken, but I assured myself once more that better it be by my hands than someone else's. _That still doesn't make it right._ I swallowed my conscience.

As soon as we entered the village, just as planned, Trace sounded from over the communication cables.

"There's a commotion in the square." He copied.

"Report," I commanded.

"Military Police with arms pointed at the Reds. Target is among the hostages." I snapped my tongue at the event. "The police can clean this slate. Permission to stand down."

"No, standby in position." I announced to my team. "Jyles, you're with us."

"Roger." The Magnetron shortly appeared by Lester and I. My eyes met his, and he knew what I was asking for. We entered through the East gates as planned and raced towards the square just in time. With the wave of a hand, the guns disassembled in the hands of their soldier men. They cursed at the event and watched us reveal from the shadows.

"Who the hell—" An officer stomped his foot, causing the earth below me to rumble. I silenced him with no struggle at all, surprising him once more.

"How disrespectful." Jyles created blades with the gun metal and struck them at every soldier, leaving them either shocked and bleeding or unconscious. "Now, was that really necessary?" I asked. He shrugged in response.

"They were kind of annoying." Lester snickered at his comment. Then, he clapped his hands together loudly and faced the huddled Reds. "Ladies and— no wait— Reds and underlings," he announced. "Let's have you line up _now."_ Fearing what he may do if they didn't listen, the Reds followed his command.

"So much for quick and efficient." I mumbled. I skimmed through the line of faces until I found the one I was looking for. _No. 6452, Newblood Ponya Lew._ Every single one of them were terrified, crying, sobbing, trembling, but she didn't move a muscle. I walked up to her, and her youthful eyes merely watched me, expression unmoved. "No. 6452." I grabbed her by her collar and forced her up. "Do you know why I'm here?" I asked, voice cold. In the background, I heard a woman crying, not from the Reds in the square, but from one of the shelters they call houses. Someone else was trying to calm her down, but she was shouting out her daughter's name through a muffled voice. I didn't let it bother me.

"Are you going to kill me?" I cocked an eyebrow at her question which should have had an obvious answer. _She's in shock,_ I told myself.

"Mauvine, change of plan." I announced over my earpiece. "Time for your debut."

"Yay!" She cheered flamboyantly. "I won't disappoint you, my lady!" In no time at all, a chain of explosions came from the East. The excitement she held for causing destruction was clear in her eyes. They were filled with a lust for the pain of those around her, and had anyone been in her way, it would be the end of not just that person, but the city they came from. This was exactly why she was selected as my infantry specialist.

The villagers scattered, screaming, cries everywhere at the shaking of the explosions. The village was in flames. Some of the military officers present began retreating for shelter while others stood waiting for my command. Lester chased the people out of boredom and struck them with objects, dismantling the village and its people even more. The Newblood, still in my grasp, stayed indifferent.

"Are you afraid?" She shook her head. It was the first movement I've seen from her. To my surprise, she gently placed her hands on my fist that held her up. Her hands were small and rough, likely from labor work, but at her age? What was there for a child to do? Her skin was smeared with dirt along with the tattered piece of cloth she called a dress. Her hair was short. It didn't go pass the small, fragile frame of her shoulders.

"No," she answered. She was wrong not to be. "I'm not scared, miss."

"Ponya Lew, age ten. Family: mother, father and one brother, to be conscripted." I dropped her onto the ground as the chaos continued to whirl around us. She let out a quiet cry of pain when she fell, but looked back right at me. "Youngest born with a genetic mutation. Strain: unknown." Her eyes were deep, strong, confident. I withdrew a long blade from my belt and asked her once more. "Do you know why I'm here?" There was so much life in her eyes regardless of the situation she was currently in. Had she already accepted her fate? I brought up my sword, and it glowed orange in the reflection of the surrounding fire. "Your mutation is an anomaly, and King Maven Calore has ordered for your termination."

"You're here to save me." There was so much life in her eyes. "I saw it." And then there wasn't. My muscles tensed, and a fury boiled inside of me. _No._ A growing, dark fluid began staining the upper chest of dress. _No!_ She collapsed onto the ground like a soulless corpse. _NO!_ The light in her eyes diminished.

I couldn't hear anything. There was the smell of burning wood and an iron stench all around me. Blood. But something specific made my nose tickle. I could smell burnt gunpowder. One of the military officers, the Greenwarden, was kneeling on the ground with Jyles's blade still protruding from one leg. He was holding a gun in his hand, a minor trail of gray smoking out of its muzzle. _Oh._ My body felt numb. One second, he was intently pointing the gun at the dead child at by feet. The next, he was bent over with a longsword, painted in silver, impaled in his lower abdomen.

All around me was heat and fire. _Is this what it feels like to be a burner?_ People screamed, running around in frenzies. _Is this what it feels like to be a_ Calore _?_ Everyone feared for their lives. It felt nice being the one in power. I still could hardly hear anything all around me, but there was a very a faint voice. It was barely audible over the overpowering Silence. Was this deathly hush what it's like when I silence others? I couldn't feel anything. The voice was barely a whisper. Then it became louder and louder until I could make out what the person was saying.

"Ase." It was Jyles's voice, muffled. I turned to face him. Had he always been standing there? I almost forgot his presence. He looked worried. Why? "Ase." He said again, much clearer this time. "We should go." The village was a havoc. No more life seemed to be present. The Red villagers either escaped or died trying to, either by fire or by the hands of Lester and Mauvine.

"Yeah," I mumbled, still in a daze.

"Mission accomplished." Jyles said over his earpiece. "Return to base." A set of responses was heard from every member in my team. I retrieved my sword from the dead man's corpse, and we left the burning village of hell.

"Well that was fun," Mauvine cheered as we returned to our black aircraft. She sat in her previous seat and stretched her arms out as if she had just finished exercising. Lester yawned, and Trace kept to himself, as always. Gable was already prepared for departure as soon as the team boarded. I grabbed my bag with the Newblood files and joined him in the cockpit, buckling myself in the seat next to him. I felt Jyles follow me with his eyes before I disappeared from his line of sight.

"Permission to depart?" Gable asked, watching me from his peripheral vision.

"Permission granted." He nodded at my confirmation and began flicking switches on the dashboard both in front of us and above our heads. It was first time being in the flight deck, so I was impressed at the overwhelming number of buttons and pea-sized lights. Watching the blinking, green dots on the dash kept me distracted from the thoughts trying to run through my mind. The craft began moving at by Gable's command, and soon, we were hidden in the clouds above, making way towards Harbor Bay.

I hadn't realize I fell asleep in the passenger, pilot chair. A warm fluid trailed from the corner of my lips to my chin while I was asleep, and I hurriedly wiped it away, hoping Gable hadn't already seen it. There were no longer voices singing in the cabin behind me. I could hear the sound of breaking wind, but it wasn't from outside. Someone was still awake and training, throwing punches and swinging kicks. The movements were swift, I could tell. I turned to see the pilot still focused on the flight before us.

"Three hours until arrival," he said, answering my question without the need to ask.

"Is it a steady flight the rest of the way?"

"Yes, my lady." His distant formality was soothing in comparison to the recent personalities that I've been surrounded with.

"Set the craft on autopilot towards destination and join the team in the back." I took out my files and began skimming through them, wondering which target to annihilate next. _Only because you have to,_ I swallowed down the words, trying to convince myself. "I'll regroup shortly." He nodded in obedience, and left me in the deck on my own. I once again examined the files to select the next Newblood because I knew that as soon as we landed, there needed a be a Red target painted on someone's back.

 _No. 918: Rax Hemmus, 25. Male, Blood type: XY_

 _No. 5705: Yako Min, 17. Female, Blood type: XY_

 _No. 6733: Biles Porten, 39. Male, Blood type: X+_

And as written in every file: _Genetic mutation. Strain: Unknown._ These people were all possibilities, and they were also the most likely to be my team's next kill. I turned to the next page and noticed that on the back of No. 6733's file, Biles Porten, there was ink, a simple rose lined in black. _Was that always there?_ I shuffled through my memory, trying my best to recall. I wouldn't have missed it, especially not a detail like that, and I've skimmed through every file at least three times since I've received them. Then popped up an image, my cousin attacking me, our conversation and her scribbling as she spoke. Elise has already selected my next target for me. The next question what popped up was _why?_ My train of thought was interrupted by a double knock.

"Busy?" It was Jyles. I noticed the drying sweat on his face and the subtle must he was giving off, and realized he was the one sparring with himself when I first woke. I invited him to join me, and he sat in the Pilot's chair, Gable's seat. "Newblood files?" I nodded. "Well then," he started, leaning back into the seat. "I suppose we're well prepared for the next termination." But no one could ever truly be prepared to kill, that was what a part of me believed.

 _Silvers are born prepared._ My thoughts began tackling each other. _But you're not a Silver._ If I wasn't my blood, then what am I? _A traitor and a disgrace to your kind._ No, I'm a Silver who wants to do right. _Who are you to determine right from wrong?_ Equality is right. _It is selfish._ This Kingdom and its people are selfish. _You try to justify your actions._ I'm saving lives. _Not her— Ponya Lew._

The final words were an icicle to my heart. I bit my lower lip, knowing I was fighting an internal battle. I took a deep breath to calm the voices whirling inside my head.

"No. 6733, Biles Porten. Male. 39 years old." I handed the file to the magnetron, and his eyes quickly looked over it, nodding.

"Deceased wife and no other notable family member. I suppose it won't be as bad." He stated blandly. I took a quick glance over my shoulder to make sure the others were kept busy.

"Jyles," I started. He didn't look up. "How are you okay with all this?" A few seconds lingered before he handed me back the papers and responded.

"Kill or be killed, right?" He smiled innocently as if he was oblivious to the growing chaos, but I knew it was but a mask.

"Aren't you one of them?" I whispered. _Aren't you a guardsman?_ A blinking, green speck on the dashboard caught both our attentions. Jyles equipped the headset in front of him that Gable previously wore and pressed white button by the call light.

"Jet Craft Four." He answered. I watched, unable to hear the words that were being spoken to him from the other source. Was it someone back from Norta? Another possibility is a nearby Aviation Base confirming the identity of my team's jet. "Copy." Then he spoke to me. "Well isn't this interesting." I furrowed my brows in confusion.

"There's been a slight change on the agenda." With a few more flicks of switches on the board, his voice echoed through the speaker system on the plane. From behind, I could hear the groans of Silvers from the distraction of their sleep. Gable appeared again, knuckles white by his side, evidently an annoyed gesture at the Magnetron in his seat, but his face stayed neutral. An alertness rose in my chest at the words I heard.

My first assumption was correct. The communication link that Jyles answered was from Norta, specifically the Aviation Center. It was a message relay that came directly from Maven. He no longer wanted his teams in four, but instead, in two. My jaw tightened at the news as Jyles finished his announcement.

"... the Military Police force, joining Craft Three and Four, who are to group in Harbor Bay."

I have to regroup with the Shiver.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's been a while! I only have two things to really say in this note:

1\. Regrouping with Alseth, BOOO. Regrouping with Kaius, YAAAASSS :)?

2\. IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED ALREADY, NEW COVER! Too the original RQ crown, did some mild coloration edits. I felt a black background was too boring and not elegant enough, so why not spice it up a little?

Let me know what you think of this chapter and/or the new cover! ;*

Until next time! Xoxoxo


	21. Chapter 21

_Disclaimer_

 _Silver Silence_ (SS) is a story created by myself, following the timeline of the original series it is based off of, **Red Queen (RQ) by Victoria Aveyard,** _published by HarperCollins._

There is a blend of original characters I created and pre-existing characters from RQ. There is no plot in SS that will interferes with the events in RQ. All rights are reserved to each appropriate party.

SS starts during the time frame leading to the Queenstrial and is now in sync with all events leading up to Glass Sword (GS). I plan on continuing this story until the end of the RQ series, so there may be periods of no update as I (re-)read the series to ensure attention to original details.

With King's Cage coming out February 7th, 2017, I will have to complete that book before closing this project (Silver Silence).

Thank you for reading thus far, and to new readers, thank you for joining us!

Enjoy reading!


End file.
